Ascent of the King
by KingMe121
Summary: At the young age of 10, Jaden Yuki lost his parents in a gas explosion. His only friends, the duel spirits that he can see and hear, help him to unlock his true powers, to fight and strike against the world. Eventual Lemons, Blood and other mature content. Light hearted yet smart Jaden. Jaden/Alexis Eventual OC shows up
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did, I would have made it a bit darker and have Jaden and Alexis canonically together.**

"Jaden Yuki" - normal speak

 _'My King' - Spirit Speak/Thoughts_

 **"Super Poly!" - Supreme King Power**

* * *

A boy with brown fuzzy hair was running down the street, panting and straining slightly.

"Damn it! I can't believe you guys didn't wake me up!" This boy, by the name of Jaden, whisper shouts to, well nothing.

Suddenly, the air shimmers next to him revealing a man who has large white wings with green stripes on the top of them. The man seems to have green fur around his body, mostly around his shoulder, legs, and arms. His chest and stomach, which show strong muscles, seem to be of a grey silver color on them. On his left hand appeared to be reddish fur with four sharp claws on the knuckles. " _I am sorry, my King. We were distracted_."

Jaden smirks slightly as he looks at his friend in his peripheral vision. "You were up late with Burstinatrix again, weren't you Avian?"

Avian blushes slightly before chuckling. " _Kinda … yes_."

Jaden laughs slightly as he stumbles to a stop and panting and gasping in front of the table in front of the Kaiba Dome.

"Hello? Uhm are you here to join us?"

"Y-yeah, j-just *huff* woke up a bit late." Jaden stammers out, slouched over slightly. "M-my name is J-Jaden Y-Yuki."

The attendee looks at her list and looks across it and smiles up at Jaden. "Well Mr. Yuki, you are just on time, you should be called in a few minutes."

Jaden's face widens to a great shining smile, and he runs in, thanking the attendant.

* * *

Jaden jogs into the arena as a duel is taking place on the floor.

 **Instructor LP: 1900**

 **Misawa LP: 2500**

On the teacher's side of the field is two monsters, one with 2000 ATK, the other with 2500 ATK. The other side has two face downs and a completely open field.

"Well kid, you have three options. A: Give it up. B: Throw in the towel. Or C: Run home to mommy!"

"I am thinking D: None of the above." The student states as he summons a Vorse Raider onto the field in attack mode.

 **{Vorse Raider normal monster/ type Beast Warrior/ attribute Dark**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200}**

"Now my monster won't stay on the field for long because I activate my face down, Ring of Destruction!"

"So are you going to destroy my monsters kid?"

"No, my own Vorse Raider is who I will be destroying."

Suddenly, a ring appears onto Vorse raider, around its neck, which then emits eight fires which blows up the monster.

 **Instructor LP: 0000**

 **Misawa LP: 0600**

"Wow, that guy is good."

"Yeah that's Bastion Misawa, he is the number one kid to watch." A blue haired kid responds to Jaden. "Man I wish I was that good."

"Why? If you are here you probably did really good." The kid looks at Jaden confused before laughing slightly.

"Yeah, that is kinda true. My name is Syrus and yours?" Syrus says putting his hand out towards Jaden.

"Jaden, but Bastion isn't number one."

"And why do you say that?" The said kid says as he looks at Jaden in confusion. "If I am not number one, who is?"

Jaden smirks as his name is called and he starts going down the stairs. "I am!" Jaden calls back as he heads into the dueling area.

Standing in the ring is a man(?) who has a strange duel disk reaching the ground, long hair that matches it.

"Well looks like this won't take too long. Mr. Yuki you are extremely late so how about you just leave."

"Sorry miss, but that can't happen."

"Grrr, I am a man! I am Professor Vellian Crowler!"

Jaden squints at Crowler before his eyes widen slightly. "You're right, you are a guy. So are you like the cheerleader instructor?"

"No you idiot, I am one of the teachers! I have a PhD in dueling!" Jaden snorts at that before shaking his head.

"So teach, are we going to get on with this?"

"Humph pretentious brat, yes. Duel Vest on." The strange duel disk like apparatus activates and hums as the lights on it turn on.

"Wow that is pretty cool." Jaden says his eyes lit up as his duel disk activates spreading itself out.

"Beginners before pros." Crowler says with a wicked smile as Jaden smirks.

"Teachers before students." Jaden responds as he draws five cards. Crowler sneers as he gets his five cards.

 **Crowler LP: 4000**

 **Yuki LP: 4000**

"Well if you want to lose so fast Mr. Yuki, fine." Crowler says as he draws a card and looks over his hand.

I think I will start with this Confiscation! I give up 1000 life points and look at your hand." A hologram of Jaden's cards appear, a Monster Reborn, a Hero Signal, a Polymerization, a Sparkman, and a Draining Shield. "I remember these cards, when I was a beginner." Crowler looks at the hologram and touching the Monster Reborn. Jaden chuckles as he puts it into his graveyard.

 **Crowler LP: 3000**

 **Yuki LP: 4000**

"Now I set two cards face down, and then I play my Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field." Jaden's eyes widen as Crowler's cards disappear in a poof of smoke.

"You must have two Statue of the Wicked cards huh?" Crowler just laughs at Jaden's question as two token monsters that look like snake like monsters with hands and made out of gold.

 **{Wicked Token** **Type: Fiend/ attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000}**

"Now these two monsters won't exist for long, as I sacrifice them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!"

 **{Ancient Gear Golem Type: Machine/ attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000}**

"Now I end my turn, and please just let me end this quickly Mr. Yuki."

Jaden draws his next card and looks down at it, smiling as he activates it. "Go Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards." Saying this, Jaden does it and looks at the two cards he got, Clayman and Dark Calling.

"No extra cards are going to help you. After all not many elemental heroes are strong enough to break down my Golem."

"Well just let me try teach." Jaden activates Polymerization, to fuse the Sparkman and Clayman in his hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant.

 **{Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500}**

"HA! That monster's ability is powerful, if the points are just right. You really are a beginner."

Jaden's smile widens as his eyes turn to a deep molten gold as he laughs. **"Yeah he himself isn't strong enough to destroy your Golem, even with his ability. That's why I must dip him into darkness."** Jaden states as he activates Dark Calling. **"With this I can fuse monsters in my hand or in my graveyard. So once again I fuse my Sparkman and Clayman to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"**

Darkness swirls around as the two Elemental Heroes appear and start spinning together, the forms mixed together looking much like the Thunder Giant but darker. Where gold was, his chest and arms, are more spiked and blue and purple.

 **{Evil Hero Lightning Golem Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500}**

"H-how can heroes be evil?!" Crowler says backing up slightly voicing the thoughts of the entire stands.

Up on the railings at the side two people standing there, one a golden blond girl, and the other a dark black haired boy. The girl in question has her eyes like dinner plates as she looks at the darkened hero. "Wow that's kinda weird but impressive, don't you think Zane?"

The boy looks at the monster smirks slightly. "This year is going to be interesting Alexis."

Back with our dueling duo, Jaden starts speaking. " **An Evil Hero is a hero that will do anything that is necessary to win. The difference between my Giant and Golem is that, my Giant can destroy a weaker monster with a sacrifice of one card, while my Golem."** Jaden says as he holds out his hand pointing at the Ancient Gear Golem. **"Can destroy any monster no price, no limit."** Jaden declares as the Golem widens his hands and golden lightning streaks up and hits the Ancient Gear Golem and gets torn apart smashing down around Crowler. Crowler runs around trying to avoid the falling rubble. **"Now with your field open, go both of my monsters! Thunder Voltic and Hell's Lightning!"**

The two beings raise their hands, the small lightning filled orbs shooting two streaks of lightning. The streaks combine together before exploding right onto Crowler, as his life points drain to zero.

 **Crowler LP: 0000**

 **Yuki LP: 4000**

"And that's game teach!" Jaden proclaims happily as he starts walking off, a large grin spread across his face. Crowler gets left behind, fuming like mad that a kid managed to beat him.

"Congrats Jaden, that was impressive." Bastion says laughing and clapping slightly.

"Thanks man, though I better get home. Have to prepare everything for leaving. Bye!" Jaden says waving his hand and runs past them and down the street.

' _That was really easy.'_ a voice much like that of a woman states following Jaden.

"Yeah I agree Yubel." Jaden hushedly states to the voice. "That guy seems to be really prideful, so he is probably gonna put me in Slifer." Yubel growls at this as they fly right next to Jaden.

' _Well that's just horrible. So what are we going to do until tomorrow?'_

"I dunno Yubel, I don't know."

*Time Skip*

Alexis Rhodes was walking down the hallway on the cruise ship taking them to Duel Academy. She was nervous, with two main things on her mind. One was that of who the kid that one turned Professor Crowler was. ' _Jaden Yuki, he's probably going to be in Obelisk.'_ The second and most important thing was that of her brother, Atticus. She bites her bottom lip as she thinks of her brother.

Suddenly, as she was lost in thought, she bumps into someone. "Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." She states as she sees a hand over her.

"Don't worry, I wasn't either." A voice jokes over her. When the two hands touch, a small jolt goes through her body as she looks at the person she walked into. It was a brown, fluffy haired boy in a Slifer red boys uniform. "Sorry about that." He says scratching the back of his head. "Uhm, I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

Alexis blinks once before frowning slightly. "I'm Alexis, Alexis Rhodes. Why are you wearing a Slifer uniform? I mean you beat Professor Crowler in one turn after all."

Jaden laughs slightly as he shrugs. "The guy must have a really big thing of pride, so he probably sees this as a way to have his revenge."

Alexis nods slightly understanding his reasoning. "So how long have you used those weird Evil Heroes? I mean I have never seen those cards before, and they seem powerful."

Jaden frowns slightly as he looks to the horizon. "From when I turned 10, and my parents got caught in a gas explosion. My parents kept them in a weird chest that they gave to me before they well…" Jaden trails off with slight tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry about bringing that kind of stuff up, I know how it is to lose family." Alexis states sadly, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"S-sorry for dragging down the mood." Jaden states nervously as he rubs the back of his head again. After a few seconds of their awkwardness, their PDAs go off. A message is on screen, stating that the ship will be pulling into port in a few minutes, and for all students to return to their rooms.

"Well, Jaden, I will see you later then?"

"Maybe Lex, see you later." Jaden responds before kicking himself in his head for already giving her a nickname. Jaden leaves quickly leaving Alexis by herself, slightly stunned.

' _Lex? I like the name.'_ She thinks as she turns around to head to her room.

* * *

 **AAAANNND CUT! Well that's part one of Ascent of the King! I hope you guys like it, though I wanna clear something up, this is not going to be a harem story, Jaden will have Yubel with him, but he won't get with them. any way other than that kind of stuff out of the way, please keep reading this story, maybe leave a review, follow and maybe favorite the story. Shadow Lord signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Syrus was walking towards the Slifer dorms, his head hung as he is drowning in thoughts. ' _I can't believe I managed to meet such a cool duelist, but he's probably in Obelisk.'_ Syrus drags his feet slightly before he feels someone approach him.

"Hey there! Syrus wasn't it?" A sing-song voice says right by him in a joking manner. Syrus jolts slightly as he looks to the owner of said voice.

"JADEN?! Wh-why are you here? And wearing a Slifer uniform?!" Jaden starts laughing like an idiot, as he slowly explains to Syrus his reasoning, though in between his laughs. "That is seriously messed up Jaden."

"Don't worry Sy, I probably would have asked to be put in Slifer."

"Why? They're the lowest of the school system and you are extremely gifted in duel monsters! I mean, I doubt you could beat Zane, but there is a high possibility and-" Syrus gets cut by Jaden patting his shoulder slightly.

"Calm down. The reason is I met you Sy." Jaden says with a stupidly big smirk on his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You seemed down for some reason, and not too confident in yourself, so~" Giving Syrus another cheeky grin Jaden accents the _so_ "I think I can help you with your self confidence." Jaden states this before he keeps going forward, leaving Syrus behind in pure shock.

"WHAT?! WAIT FOR ME!" Syrus cries out running to catch up to Jaden who starts jogging ahead.

As the pair approach the dorms, Syrus's jaw drops at the dinginess of the dorm that is in front of him. "What is this?!"

"Well that's quite rustic."

"Rustic?! Its shabby!"

"Has a beautiful view."

"It's in the middle of nowhere!"

The two friends argue for a bit as they head up the stairs and enter the room that they were assigned. "What the? Why are there three bunks? Wait what is-"

"Can you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" A large lump almost shouts from the top. The blankets shift slightly as a pudgy face appears under the blanket looking directly at Jaden and Syrus.

After a second of being stunned, Jaden manages to wake up and clear his throat from the shock. "Uhm, hi there, I am Jaden and this is Syrus."

The face huffs slightly before looking Jaden in the eyes and simply stating. "Name's Chumley."

"W-well nice to meet you Chumley." Jaden awkwardly replies before looking at his PDA. "Oh looks like classes are about to start." Upon finishing this small statement Chumley expertly jumps off of the bunk, grabs his bag, and runs out the door, being followed by Syrus. "HAHA!" Jaden laughs loudly before following the two his feet almost flying.

' _Well Jaden, you seem to be having fun~'_ Yubel states, hovering right next to Jaden as he sprints towards the academy.

"What can I say Yubel, I haven't had a real friend in a long time." Jaden states his eyes tearing up slightly before he shakes his head. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." Jaden smirks as he speeds up as Yubel sighs before frowning slightly.

' _That Alexis, why does she seem so … familiar'_ Yubel drifts off slightly before disappearing, returning to the world inside Jaden's deck.

Jaden was lounging around slightly as Crowler keeps droning on and on about how his Obelisk students are the best in the entire school after humiliating another Slifer student. "You know _teach_ " Jaden snarls slightly "You shouldn't make fun of Slifers, after all I did defeat you in one turn." Jaden states with an devilish smile.

Crowler is left stunned before the school bell ring, Jaden laughing slightly as he gives Syrus a small hi-five. Alexis comes down from her spot and laughs slightly with Jaden.

'Ah-ha!' Crowler thinks to himself as he looks at the small friendship between Jaden and Alexis. 'I will get him expelled."

Crowler slips the note into the locker as he smiles evilly. 'Hehe, now that the bait is set, all I have to do is wait.' He thinks this and upon hearing Syrus and Jaden coming down the hall, he quickly runs out of the buildings smirking to himself.

Syrus runs ahead, barely missing Crowler slip out of the room, as he opens the locker as a strange letter with a purple heart on it. Syrus quickly rips it open and skims it, his face taking on a deep red blush the farther it goes down the letter.

"Hey Sy, what's the matter?" Jaden asks tilting his head slightly to the side as he approaches Syrus.

"U-uhm br-bro, you h-have a letter." Syrus states, handing Jaden the letter. Jaden quickly reads over it, his eyebrows raising slightly as he goes down the letter.

"Well this is interesting. I don't think Alexis is the kind of girl to fall in love at the drop of the dime Sy." Jaden frowns as he just looks at the letter.

"Oh, that does kinda make sense." 'But I should still go to Alexis to find out.' Syrus says gulping slightly.

*Time Skip*

Alexis was walking through the Obelisk Girl's dorm, talking to her friends Mindy and Jasmine, as they head to the hot tub to clean up a bit.

"So what do you guys think about that Jaden guy? I mean he just humiliated Professor Crowler." Jasmine sighs as she sits on the edge of the tub.

"Well I mean, he was trying to embarrass one of the Slifers." Alexis responds with quite an edge to her voice.

"Come on Alexis, you know that most of the Slifers here belong in Slifer."

"Then what about Jaden? I mean he did one turn Crowler!" Mindy looks over at Jasmine with a seemingly knowing smirk. "And don't you dare say anything, I do not like him." Alexis states, almost shouting it.

Mindy and Jasmine laugh slightly before Jasmine grabs her PDA and check the time. "Well we should really get to bed, another day of school and-" Jasmine pauses in the middle of her sentence as she stares at a tuft of blue hair. Faster than anyone could imagine, Jasmine grabs a towel, wraps it around her and grabs the blue haired boy and pushes him face down onto the ground. "Boy in the girl's dorm!"

Mindy and Alexis quickly pull towels around them, and grab something to put over the boy's eyes so that he can't see and to a chair so that he can't move.

"I-I'm sorry about the-this! I didn't know y-you all wh-where in the b-baths!" Syrus stammers out as he wiggles in the chair he is tied to. "I just wanted t-to sp-speak to Al-Alexis."

Alexis sighs as she finishes getting changed, before dragging Syrus out of the dorm house before anyone can see him and towards the lake. "You wanted to talk, what do you wanna talk about?" Alexis states frowning at him as she takes his blindfold off.

"Uhm well there is a letter that was supposed to be g-given to J-jaden from y-you." Syrus wriggles slightly as he pulls out the letter and hand it to Alexis. Alexis snatches it slightly as she pulls the letter open, as she reads down it, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"I never wrote this." Alexis says with a slight blush, barely noticeable on her face as she tears the letter to shreds.

"Oh." Syrus groans as he drops his head into his hands. "I should have listened to Jaden."

"Yeah you should have Sy." Jaden states as he literally walks out of the shadows. Jaden shakes his head as he looks Alexis with a semi serious smirk on his face. "Can we uh, forget this happened? I really don't wanna get kicked out."

Alexis laughs slightly as she looks Jaden right in the eyes. "Well maybe, if you can beat me in a duel. I mean you both are trespassing in the girl's dorm."

Jaden smirks as he pulls his duel disk out of his bag. "Well then, get your game on."

"Not here, we may get spotted." Alexis chuckles as she looks towards the nearby lake, as Jaden's eyes widen slightly. Coming up to the shore are two boats being guided by Mindy and Jasmine. "Let's get going."

When the two boats hit the shore, the girls climb out with slight smirks on their faces. Jaden looks over to Alexis with an amused smirk. "When did you send them to get those?"

"When we tied up Syrus." Jaden laughs as he grabs one of boats and motions for Syrus to come over.

"I am gonna need you to paddle dude."

"Ok bro, it is my fault that this happened."

"It's really no problem Sy, I wanted to duel her anyway."

"Since when?!" Syrus almost screams as he looks at Jaden.

"Ever since I heard she was called the Queen of Obelisk Blue." Syrus sweat drops at this statement as the boats are paddled to the center of the lake. Jaden activates his duel disk, as Alexis does the same.

"Get your game on!"

"Let's duel!"

 **Rhodes: 4000**

 **Yuki: 4000**

"Ladies first Alexis."

"Wow what a gentleman." Alexis replied sarcastically as she looks over her hand. She sets one card down and then summons Cyber Tutu.

 **[Cyber Etoile Attribute: Earth/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1600]**

"Your move Jaden." Alexis states smirking as she looks directly at Jaden. The said man draws his card and looks at the cards in his hand as he sighs. "What bad hand."

"Something like that. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

 **[Elemental Hero Sparkman Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400]**

"Now Sparkman attack Alexis's Cyber Etoile!" Spark man jumps the distance between the two monsters, lightning sparking out of his hand and soaring towards Etoile.

"Trap card open Double Pass!" The card opens as Jaden gets a confused look. "You see my trap allows your monster to attack me directly." Alexis says with a smirk as Sparkman shoots the lightning at Alexis instead.

 **Rhodes: 2400**

 **Yuki: 4000**

"And then, my monster gets to do the same." Cyber Etoile jumps and goes straight at Jaden her leg extended and aimed right at Jaden. "And then my Etoile's effect activates. Since she is attacking you directly, she gets 500 extra attack points!"

Etoile Cyber glows slightly as her attack points increase.

 **[ATK: 1200 → 1700]**

She lands into Jaden, as the hologram fuzzes slightly and she jumps back as Alexis just smirks at him.

 **Rhodes: 2400**

 **Yuki: 2300**

"So how was that Jaden, impressed?"

"Impressed? I think I am in love." Jaden states over sarcastically as Alexis gets a small blush on her face. Jaden slips a card face down and ends his turn.

"My turn and I'll draw." Alexis looks over her hand before summoning her Petit Cyber Angel.

 **[Petit Cyber Angel Attribute: Light/ Type: Fairy**

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 200]**

"Now with my Angles ability to add a 'Machine Angel Ritual' to my hand." The card pops out of her deck as she adds it to her hand. "During your duel with Crowler, I can take that you are a fan of fusion summoning. So how about I show you my version." Alexis states as she activates Polymerization, her two monsters jumping into the vortex above them, before a monster appears out of the vortex. "Meet Cyber Blader!"

 **[Cyber Blader Attribute: Earth/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 800]**

"But I am not done yet because I activate my Machine Angel Ritual and give up my Cyber Petit Angel and my Cyber Prima to summon my Cyber Angel Dakini!"

 **[Cyber Angel Dakini Attribute: Light/ Type: Fairy**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2400]**

"Say goodbye to Duel Academy Jaden! Attack his Sparkman Cyber Blader!" The Blader leaps towards the hero as he crosses his arms, ready for the impact.

"Not so fast Alexis, go trap card! Negate attack!" As Cyber Blader soars closer the trap card activates which creates a swirling vortex wall, which Blader slams into.

"Humph." Alexis scoffs silently as she looks at her hand. She bites her lip as she stares at Jaden. "Turn in, but just know that play saved your butt."

"Probably, but I am not out yet." Jaden smiles as he pulls the top card of his deck, his smile widening. "Ok, I have not been able to play any of these cards yet." Jaden looks up at Alexis with a smile on his face. "To start this off I play Dark Fusion to fuse two of the cards in my hand."

"Is it going to be Lightning Golem." Alexis states with a slightly startled look on her face.

"Nope, as I said I haven't been able to play a few of my Evil Heroes in a while. So now I fuse my Bubbleman and my Avian to summon Evil Hero Sub-Mariner!"

 **[Evil Hero Sub-Mariner Attribute: Water/ Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **This card must be Fusion Summoned with Dark Fusion, or Dark be Special Summoned in any other way. If you have another Evil Hero, other than Evil Hero Sub Mariner, this card can attack directly.]**

The monsters jump into the water instead of into a vortex. The water bulges upward and explodes, waves bursting to the sides. The monster looks much like his Elemental Hero counterpart, except his colors are purple and blue. He also is carrying a harpoon at his side.

"And how is that monster supposed to help? He doesn't have enough attack points to end me _and_ " Alexis specifies as she looks at Jaden slightly confused. "You don't have another Evil Hero."

"That I can fix easily." Jaden says with a wide smirk on his face

"Now I sacrifice my Sparkman to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

 **[Evil Hero Malicious Edge Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1800]**

"How did you summon a Level 7 monster?" Alexis takes a step back, rocking her boat slightly.

"His ability, as long as my opponent controls a monster, I can summon him with only a single sacrifice." Jaden says with a smirk as he activates another card.

-Meanwhile-

As the duel happens, our least favorite character, wearing a black swimming suit, goggles and what seems to be a camera is floating right next to the shore, glaring at Jaden.

'Grr that boy, so presumptuous, he doesn't realize he is in a large pickle thanks to Cyber Blader's ability. Though,' Crowler thinks as he looks at the blue haired boy sitting behind Jaden with a slight look of panic in his face. 'I really wished that boy hadn't came here. It is a win win to get rid of another Slifer.' Crowler cackles to himself softly as he just stares a head, waiting for the end of this duel.

-Back to the duel-

"Now I will activate my Evil Mask! Since I have an Evil Hero on the field, I can target one Evil Hero in my grave yard, and one monster on my field. Then I can have that monster act as both himself in and that monster. So Evil Hero Malicious Edge take on the appearance of Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

 **[Evil Mask Spell**

 **You must have an Evil Hero on your field to activate this effect. Target one Evil Hero on the field and one monster in your graveyard. The Evil Hero takes on the name of the monster, but keeps it's ability.]**

The card activates and a mask appears out of the card. The mask transforms into Sparkman's helmet as Malicious Edge places it on his face.

"Since you have two monsters on your side of the field my Blader's attack points are at 4200"

 **[ATK: 2100 → 4200]**

"Doesn't matter since I drew my Evil Mask. Now I activate my Spark Blaster, and equip it to my Malicious Edge, since his name for now is treated as Sparkman."

Edge's spikes on his right hand disappears before it is replaced with a gun with wires planted into his arms.

"I now activate my Spark Blaster to force your Blader into defense mode." Alexis's eyes widen as an electric shot fires at Blader, and as she gets electricity around her as she kneels down and crosses her arms. "Now my Sub-Mariner attacks you directly, Aquatic Spear."

Sub-Mariner jumps into the water, a shadow for a single second before it disappears. From Alexis's right side, the harpoon bursts out the water and crashes into Alexis, more waves going through the water.

 **Rhodes: 1000**

 **Yuki: 2300**

Alexis staggers slightly as she just glares at Jaden as his smile widens. "What's with that smile? I mean you don't have the attack power unless one of your-" Alexis trails off as she just stares directly at Jaden, a stumped look on her face.

"Were you going to finish that sentence with 'unless one of your monsters have piercing damage'? Because you are right, my Malicious Edge is the Evil counterpart of my Bladedge and just like his Elemental counterpart, he has piercing damage. Go Malicious Edge, finish this duel with Edge Carver!"

Malicious Edge leaps towards Cyber Blader, replacing the Spark Blaster with his claws once more. Spirals start revolving his blades as he punches straight through Blader's small defense, the shock/air waves of the punch sailing straight at Alexis.

 **Rhodes: 0000**

 **Yuki: 2300**

"And that's game!" Jaden says with a wide grin on his face as the monsters disappear.

"Good job Jay!" Syrus shrieks as he smiles slightly.

"Yeah it was good." Alexis states with a small laugh.

The two boats start going towards the shore, Jaden and Syrus talking rapidly. When they set down Jaden holds his hand out to Alexis with the grin still plastered on his face.

"Seriously though, you are really good. I can see why you are titled as Queen of Obelisk Blue."

"Yeah, and I can definetly tell how you beat Crowler so easily, those Evil Heroes are tough."

Jaden laughs as behind him Yubel just looks at Alexis, her face deep in thought.

"So you are going to keep your promise right?" Syrus speaks up as he winces slighlty.

"Of course, no one will know you two are here." Alexis says with a smile as Syrus sighs in relief, and looks towards Jaden.

"I really am sorry Jay."

"Again it's no problem. See ya Lex, you too Mindy, Jasmine." Jaden laughs as he walks away, Syrus following after him. Alexis's smile stays wide as she and her friends leave the lake to head back to their dorm.

From the other side of the lake, Crowler walks out of the water, his teeth grinding as he holds his completely soaked camera. 'Damn it! Not only did Yuki win, but I also lost my proof!' Crowler walks away fuming.

* * *

 **And cut! Wow, now that was a battle. If you guys couldn't tell, any cards I make up, I am going to be putting up the effects and descriptions, if they are monsters.**

 **Now onto a few things. First: my Update Schedule, it is going to be erratic since I always doubt myself. Second: To the user Salamander007 apparently you are a guest to your two reviews aren't showing up and I have no idea how to fix that. (Can someone help me with that?) Anyway, to your first question, I plan to follow the anime as much as I can, but I will be cutting some stuff out, and probably be having season two as another story. Your second question, well you will just have to wait and see, now won't we? Third: I am quite surprised that this story already has 13 followers, it makes me so glad people are reading this story! Fourth: The next major update will be with my story 'Power of Infinity' and well I am thinking of having a little contest for that story.**

 **Stay tuned for both this story for more, and the other story for the little contest. See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden walks out of his class, yawning loudly, as he rubs his eyes. "Crowler's class is as boring as always."

"You really should be careful Bro, it's possible that he will try to get you expelled."

"Ha!" Jaden laughs out as he goes to his locker. "I doubt he would be able too." Jaden pulls out his duel disk before he bumps into someone, both of them falling down. "Sorry about that."

"Watch where you are going slacker!" A boy with long spiky black hair almost yells as he stands up before cocking an eyebrow at Jaden. "You are the slacker that beat Professor Crowler!"

"So, it wasn't that hard." Jaden states standing up and dusting his ass slightly as he looks at the kid in front of him.

"I bet it was just luck, I doubt you could be The Chazz." The now introduced Chazz states as he smirks, trying to show off his Obelisk Blue jacket.

"Ok, then I would love to take you up on that challenge." Jaden smirks as a few of the other students turn to them, some of them starting to whisper.

Crowler exits the room with a small smirk on his face. "Well if you two really do want to duel, we can have you both in the Obelisk Duel Arena."

Jaden's face lights up slightly as he smirks widely. "Sure let's go!" He fist pumps and starts walking out of the hallway following Crowler who was trying to formulate some kind of plan.

When the two duelists enter the arena, Jaden walks over to one side, as Chazz goes to the other.

"Duel!"

"Get your game on."

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Princeton: 4000**

"I will go first." Chazz calls out as he draws once before he looks over his hand with a prideful smirk. "Ok I set a card face down and summon a monster in defense mode. With that, my turns over."

"Ok I see your monster and," Jaden smiles as he summons Sparkman, "I'll raise you two!" he then states as he activates polymerization. "I now fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

 **[Elemental Hero Sparkman Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400]**

Burstinatrix and Avian appear next to Jaden before they both jump into the vortex behind him. Chazz laughs loudly as he activates his face down.

"Chthonian Polymer, now your fusion monster is mine, at the cost of my monster of course!" Chazz holds his hand out, as from the vortex, a monster jumps out appearing in front of Chazz, a wicked snarl on both the human face and on the dragon head, crushing Chazz's face down monster..

 **[Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Attribute: Wind/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200]**

Jaden blinks once before laughing slightly. "Goodjob, honestly wasn't expecting that."

"Shut up slacker! Do you end your turn?" Chazz almost shrieks, a tick mark on his head as he glares at Jaden.

"Yeah yeah I end my turn." Jaden states as he waves his hand.

Chazz scoffs as he draws his card and smirks. "I now summon my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

A monster in grayish armor appears, his sword shining slightly as he steps forward.

 **[Chthonian Soldier Attribute: Dark/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1400]**

"Now I think I will let you face your own monster." Flame Wingman lifts off the ground and soars at Sparkman. The latter monster jumps forward to intercept Wingman. Jaden activates one of his face down Mirror Gate.

"I will take Flame Wingman back, and you can use Sparkman." a wall made out of mirrored images appear the two monsters, and slowly as the two monsters collide into the wall, they come out the other sides. Sparkman collapses onto the ground and shatters as Chazz takes the damage.

 **Princeton: 3500**

 **Yuki: 4000**

Chazz staggers back slightly from the attack as some of the onlookers gawk and gasp at Jaden's play. "And now for Flame Wingman's ability, you take damage equal to Sparkman's attack points." Flame Wingman turns to Chazz and opens his dragon mouth, fire blowing straight on him.

 **Princeton: 1900**

 **Yuki: 4000**

"So do you end your turn Chazz?"

Chazz sneers as he pulls his Pot of Greed and activates it, allowing him to draw twice. "I now activate my Chthonian Arrow, with this I can target one Chthonian monster on my side of the field, and deal you damage by half of its attack points."

 **[Chthonian Arrow**

 **Target one Chthonian monster on the field, destroy it, and deal damage to the opponent by half of it's attack power.]**

The card appears behind the Chthonian Soldier as it pierces him, and soars at Jaden stabbing him in the side.

 **Princeton: 1900**

 **Yuki: 3400**

"And then I activate my Chthonian Blast! With it, since one of my monsters were destroyed, I can destroy your monster and deal you damage equal to half of it's attack!" The ground at Flame Wingman's glows brightly before he explodes, an intense wave of heat, slamming into Jaden, who grunts at the impact.

 **Princeton: 1900**

 **Yuki: 2350**

"Nice job Chazz. Seriously I can get why you are in Obelisk." Jaden states cheerfully as he looks at Chazz, who has a sneer on his face as he looks at his hand once more and sets a single card face down.

"Your move Slacker."

Jaden sighs as he pulls a new card from his deck. "Well I will do the same as you. Go Pot of Greed." The pot appears and shatters. Looking over his hand, his eyes widen slightly as he looks at one of the cards her drew.

'Yubel, what the heck?'

' _Hello Jaden, I thought we could teach this fool something._ ' Jaden chuckles under his breath as he looks over his hand once more.

"Ok, try to follow me on this." Chazz gets another tick market Jaden activates two cards. "First I play Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon twice this turn. I then activate Cost Down so now all the monsters in my hand are lowered by two in exchange for a card in my hand. Now I summon my Double Coston in attack mode."

 **[Double Coston Attribute: Dark/ Type: Zombie**

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1650]**

A monster that looks like a small ghost appears next to Jaden, floating slightly in the air as it swirls around him, giggling.

"Ha not strong enough to even hurt me."

"Thing is he isn't meant to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

Jaden gives Chazz a devilish smirk "I use Double Coston's ability, which allows me to use him as two sacrifices for a Dark type monster. So Double Coston will be given up so I can summon Yubel in attack mode!"

The little ghost floats up and spins slightly before turning into two monsters and then dissipate in the air as thorn covered vines shoot out of the ground. The vines create a kind of cocoon in the air as the sound of a monster filling that space goes through out the arena. When the vines vanish, Yubel stalks out with a little wicked smirk on their face as she glares at Chazz.

 **[Yubel Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0]**

"HAHAHA what kind of monster is that?! It has no attack points." Chazz laughs loudly, and Yubel growls slightly into their throat.

"Well that isn't the end of my turn yet, so don't underestimate me." Jaden snarls at Chazz, who gulps from the ominous feeling pouring off of Jaden. "I now activate a monster's ability from my graveyard. To be specific my Evil Hero Rising Shadow."

 **[Evil Hero Rising Shadow Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1200**

 **When a Dark monster's ability is activated, and is used to summon a Fiend monster, you can summon this card from your graveyard. This card cannot attack if this ability is activated.]**

From the ground, a burst of purple light appears as a monster, that looks like Infernal Prodigy appears, yet with something different. On its back, between its wings, burning a purple flame as he sits next to Jaden.

"Unfortunately when Rising Fiend's ability is activated I can't attack this turn. So I end my turn." After that vines appear from the ground, wrapping around Rising Fiend and dragging him under before light particles flair up. "Hehe, I should have mentioned Yubel's ability, to keep them on the field, I must sacrifice a monster."

Chazz raises an eyebrow slightly as he looks at his hand and laughs almost evilly. "I now activate, Monster Reborn! Now I will take your Flame Wingman!"

 **[Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Attribute: Wind/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200]**

"I then activate my spell card, Chthonian Boost. I now increase Flame Wingman's attack points by the Chthonian monster in my grave's attack."

 **[Chthonian Boost**

 **Target one monster on your side of the field, and a Chthonian monster in your graveyard. The first monster gains attack power equal to the Chthonian's power. At the end of the turn destroy the first monster.]**

The Chthonian Soldier appears next to Flame Wingman, the latter who glows as his attack power raises, as the Chthonian Soldier merges with Flame Wingman.

 **[ATK: 2100 → 3200]**

"Now Flame Wingman will end this, attack his Yubel." Flame Wingman jumps up and soars at Yubel, his body lighting on fire as he collides with them. A dust cloud appears around them as Crowler chuckles to himself.

"Well that settles it Chazz Princeton is-"

"The loser!" Jaden's voice cuts him off as the dust clears, Yubel holding onto Flame Wingman, who is tied up in their thorn vines. "You see, Yubel negates all battle damage, they cannot be destroyed, and they deals my opponent the damage I would take instead." Chazz's eyes widen as one of the vines lift up. 'Sorry about this Flame Wingman.' "Go Revenge Thorn!" The vine stabs into Flame Wingman's stomach, as everyone in the arena winces slightly, the vine goes straight through him and into Chazz.

 **Princeton: 0000**

 **Yuki: 2350**

"I… lost." Chazz mumbles as he stands up and leaves a sneer on his face, a low growl in his throat.

Jaden smirks as he looks over at Crowler, who is standing stock still, his face slack in surprise as Jaden walks past him and whispers silently. "I know you sent me that letter." Jaden says chuckling as Crowler passes out.

' _Only because I told you.'_

'Yeah yeah, thank you Yubel.' Jaden rolls his eyes as Syrus runs up to him.

"Good job bro!" Jaden laughs and gives Syrus a high five.

"That was impressive Jaden, I have never seen that Yubel card." Alexis approaches them with a small grin on her face.

"I have had Yubel since I was young, though I never got to summon her too much." Jaden states as they start walking off.

After walking and talking for a while, they end up at the beach near the Slifer dorms. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" Syrus states as he sits on a rock slightly away from Alexis and Jaden.

"Hmmm Sy, why don't we duel?" Jaden states with a stupid grin on his face.

"No way bro, you'll beat me and I know it." Jaden pouts slightly at this and looks at Syrus

"We really need to boost up your confidence somehow." Syrus blushes hard as Jaden then looks at Alexis. "Though I do wanna ask you something Lex."

"Yeah?" Alexis responds as she looks over at Jaden.

"Who is Atticus?"

Alexis freezes in her place as she looks at Jaden, her eyes tearing up slightly. "No one." She says quickly as she looks away, a single tear dripping down her face. Jaden looks at Alexis slightly confused before something clicks into his head.

"That's who you lost?" Behind him, invisible to everyone else, Yubel face palms as they watch, Alexis cry a bit more. Jaden goes over to her, trying to comfort her, before she pushes him and leaves.

"I-I'll see you guys later."

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Jaden shouts out after Alexis leaves, as he slams his fist into the dorm wall. "Why am I such an idiot! I knew she lost someone, and I just had to bring it up!" Jaden punches the wall again as Syrus just blinks a few times before he approaches Jaden.

"Bro calm down. I-i doubt Alexis is really mad, I mean she did seem sad, but I don't think she is going to hate you." Jaden huffs as he punches the wall one more time as Yubel appears behind Jaden with a sad look on their face.

' _Jaden, just calm down. I get why you are upset. When you see her, try to apologize._ '

'I know Yubel I just cannot believe I said that.' Jaden sneers to himself slightly as he goes and sits on his bunk his head in his hands.

Syrus bites his lip slightly as he starts thinking for a bit before he states. "Bro look at me." When Jaden lifts his head up, his eyes slightly pink, as Syrus slaps him across the face. Jaden just looks at Syrus in surprise, as Syrus breathes in slighlty. "Bro, Alexis won't hate you, and you aren't an idiot … well you are kinda for asking that. I mean you just need to talk to her later."

Jaden blinks before nodding his head and giving out a nervous chuckle. "Thanks Sy, you're right."

"You are welcome, now I am going to our next class, I will see you later." As Syrus walks off, he slowly sinks on to the wall. "I can't believe I did that." Syrus gasps out shivering slightly. He finally manages to leave after a bit of trouble working his legs.

' _That might have helped him with his confidence. Don't you think Jaden?_ '

'Yeah that is true. I will be leaving soon, I just need to relax.'

' _Of course Jaden._ ' Yubel smiles slighlty before vanishing, leaving Jaden alone.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Well, I hope you guys like it, I know its shorter than my second chapter, but I think I did good. Anyway, sorry Syrus and Jaden were a little OOC there at the end, I thought it would be a good way to bring Atticus into the storyline slightly. Now I need to say this, as I stated last time there is a contest now going on, so here is the challenge:**

 **A one shot challenge. The criteria of the story is, it must be over 1,500 words long, you must have a story of a regular human gaining one of the Infinity Stones. Give me a shoutout in the story and I may be tempted to make you higher on the rest. Anyway, I really hope to have about 5 so that I can read more XD. The top winner will be able to write a story with me that we agree upon. Please send me the links for the stories with the Review section.**

 **Oh and to the Guest that said that Alexis used Cyber Blader to summon Dakini, no she didn't she kept Blader, and used Fusion Weapon. Also OK I don't really care, this is how I am going to write this story.**

 **Thank you for reading and sticking around with this story. Oh and if any of you can think of new Evil Hero cards, that could be cool. ^^ have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaden was sleeping deeply on his bed as both Chumley and Syrus look down at him.

"We should really wake him up, or he is going to be late." Syrus states as he looks at Jaden and starts shaking his shoulder.

"You do know how the promotion exams work right?" Chummley states flatly as he is at the door. "We duel people in our dorm, and there is a chance that… well." Chumley says gulping slightly. Syrus nods at that slightly before he just keeps shaking Jaden's arm. Chumley rolls his eyes and leaves as, unknown to the two of them stands Yubel, who has a small smirk on their face.

' _Jaden you should wake up soon._ ' Yubel states as they float near Jaden, who then shouts.

"I use polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Gaia!" punching Syrus in the chest before he turns over mumbling. "I win." Syrus grunts slightly as he takes a step back before he gets a mischievous smile on his face. He grabs his duel disk as Yubel just watches. Syrus activates his duel disk as he starts going through his deck before summoning his Truckroid.

"Ok Truckroid, I need you to make a lot of noise to wake Jaden up."

Yubel smiles sadly at this as Truckroid goes right next to Jadens head, and honks its horn loudly. Jaden jumps up and looks around with a scream.

"What the hell?!" Jaden looks at Syrus with his duel disk with a harsh glare at him. "Why did you do that?"

"We need to head to the school, we have promotion exams remember?" At this Jaden freezes as he hits his head.

"Shit." Jaden quickly gets his clothes together and runs to the bathroom to change. "Thanks Sy. By the way, where's Chumley?"

"Chumley left to go start his exams. Though the real reason is he didn't want to wake you up." Syrus states as he runs out the door with Jaden on his heels.

"And why is that?"

"He said that we duel people in our grade level. And he didn't want to risk having to duel you."

Jaden thinks this over before chuckling. "Ok, yeah that does make a kind of sense. So Sy, you aren't concerned on dueling me?"

"Yeah I am, but you're my friend so I don't want you to fail." Syrus states as he looks away. Jaden chuckles before he looks over at Syrus and gives him a large smile.

"Thanks Sy, that really cheers me up." Jaden replies before he looks ahead and speeds up towards a woman pushing a truck.

*Meanwhile*

"Hey where are all the cards?!" One of the students, a Ra by the looks of it, asks the attendee who is looking at them all nervously.

"W-well a gentleman came through earlier a-and bought all the n-new ones. However we still have our regular booster packs." She gulps as she motions her hands to the shelves. All the students moan and groan as they start leaving the shop, their heads hanging low.

Chazz seems to be the angriest of the group as he stomps out of the shop and heading towards his dorm. "Whoever got all those cards I am going to kick, beat and get the cards from them! Then after I remake my deck, I am gonna kick that Yuki kid's ass!"

"Well if you would like I can help you with that, my b-" The cloaked up figure never finished their sentence as Chass, instinctively, pulled his leg back and shot it between the figure's legs. The man, for Chazz could uncomfortably feel his balls, crumples to his knees holding the area between his legs.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chazz demands as he curls his hands into fists and glares at the person before him who wobbly stands up and looks at Chazz.

"Mr. Princeton" The figure states, his voice a few metrics higher than it was before "I was hoping I could help you beat Mr. Yuki." He states as he pulls his hat off and opens his cloak.

Chazz turns away for a second before looking and his eyes shoot open. "Professor Crowler? And are those the new cards that were supposed to go to the store?"

"Yes I bought these to give you a chance to defeat Yuki."

"But Obelisks can't duel against Slifers."

"Which is why I am planning to pull some strings so you can duel him … if you accept the deal."

Chazz smirks at this as he nods his head. "Yeah lets do it Professor."

Crowler smirks with him as he pulls the booster packs out of the pouches on his shirt and hands them to Chazz before leaving.

 ***Back to our main characters***

Jaden and Syrus helped Ms. Dorothy, owner of the card shop, get her truck to the shop.

"Thank you so much boys." Dorothy states with a kind wrinkled smile as Jaden beams back at her.

"It's really no problem Miss, anyone would've helped you." Jaden states as he stretches slightly. Syrus laughs before looking at Dorothy.

"Uhm, Ms. Dorothy, are there any more new card packs?"

She shakes her head glumily before standing up. "Sorry boys, there are none more since someone bought them all." Syrus drops his head as Jaden laughs slightly. Dorothy then thinks for a second before she reaches into one of her coat pockets and pulls out a fresh booster pack. "I do have this, I was planning to use it for my own deck, but I want you boys to have it." She states cheerfully as Jaden picks it up.

"Thank you miss. Though we better get to the school." Jaden starts jogging towards the school building with Syrus at his heels. "Hey Sy, do you want the pack? I mean, I really doubt that it holds any cards that could work with my deck."

"Really?!" Syrus just blinks as he takes the pack and puts it into his pocket. "Anyway we really should hurry up.

The friends barely get to the school on time as they start their written exams. Professor Banner smiles kindly at them as they keep going. After the class finishes, the two stand up and head out the door, their heads downcast.

"That was as bad as usual." Jaden groans as they head to the proctor arena and head up to the look out part looking over the students who are already starting their practical exams.

"TRUESDALE, SYRUS! Please come down to arena 4A!" Jaden smiles at Syrus as he heads down the stairs towards the stairs and towards the arena.

"Good luck Sy! You're gonna do amazing!" Jaden calls with a wide smile as Syrus nods slightly. Jaden quickly walks over to the area over 4A and watch Syrus's duel.

"You're really intent on showing Syrus that he can do this, huh Jaden?" Jaden turns over and sees Alexis walking over to him. Jaden turns his head down slightly before he looks at Alexis.

"Yeah he is a lot stronger than he, or anyone else thinks he is." After saying this, a small bit of silence, just long enough for it to get awkward, Jaden clears his throat slightly. "Anyway, I did wanna talk to you Lex."

"About what?"

"About what happened a few days ago." Alexis's face drops slightly before Jaden bounces on the balls of his feet. "I really want to say sorry. I was going through the PDA so we can start messaging each other, but I then found his num-"

"Jaden are you ok?" Alexis asks worried as she stares at Jaden's face which is abnormally red.

"Y-yeah I am fine, I just don't want to lose a friend like you." Jaden states shyly as he scratches the back of his head. Alexis laughs slightly as she looks at him.

"Jaden, I was just sad that it was brought up, it's not like it could ruin our friendship you know." She states with just a tinge of pink to her cheeks, which is barely noticeable.

Jaden goes to say something, when his name gets called for him to go to Arena D-7. "Welp I gotta go. How about we meet up later? Maybe to get food, my treat." Jaden states with a smile as he runs off towards the arena.

Alexis blinks a few times as she tries to comprehend what just happened. ' _Did he just ask me on a date?_ '

Jaden runs to the arena and looks at the person standing before him. "Chazz, what are you doing here? I thought I was going to be dueling another Slifer."

"Well Mr. Yuki" Crowler states as he walks up to the competitors. "After all since you are one of the best duelists in your dorm." Crowler sneers and seems to cringe at this. "I talked to the Chancellor and he agreed to let you duel one of the Obelisks." Jaden laughs and gets into position.

"Sure though I will probably win again."

Chazz scoffs at this as he gets to his side. "Whatever Slacker, you were just lucky." Jaden rolls his eyes at this as he smirks at Jaden.

"Duel!"

"Get your game on!"

 **Princeton: 4000**

 **Yuki: 4000**

"I'll go first." Jaden states as he draws and looks over his hand and frowns slightly. "Ok not the best hand so I am going to summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

 **[Elemental Hero Clayman Attribute: Earth/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 2000]**

"And unfortunately I can't play anything else, so it's your turn Chazz."

Chazz smirks as he draws his card. "I'll play Magical Mallet to return itself and and four of the cards to my deck, and then redraw five more cards." Chazz does exactly this as he looks at his hand and frowns. "I play Magical Mallet again and use it to return itself and two more of my cards, to redraw three." Chazz looks at his hand before he plays his V-Tiger Jet.

 **[V-Tiger Jet Attribute: Light/ Type: Machine**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1800]**

"Now I am going to play my Frontline Base so I can play. Now during my main phase I can summon a Union monster. So come on out W-Wing Catapult!"

 **[W-Wing Catapult Attribute: Light/ Type: Machine**

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 1500]**

"But neither of them will stick around for long, because I can send both of them to the graveyard to summon my VW-Tiger Catapult!"

 **[VW- Tiger Catapult Attribute: Light/ Type: Machine**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2100]**

"Woah a Union play! I haven't really dueled any Union monsters before." Jaden states, oddly dumbstruck by the monster.

"Well if you thought that was good, here you go. I use VW's ability, by discarding one card, I now switch your Clayman to attack position and strike it down."

VW-Tiger Catapult flies over Clayman as Chazz discards a card. Two wires fall from the monster and connects to Clayman, who sparks and stands up before he gets shot down by two missiles, which destroys him.

 **Princeton: 4000**

 **Yuki: 2800**

"Nice one Chazz." Jaden laughs lightly as a cartoon tic goes onto Chazz's head as he ends his turn. "My draw!" Jaden looks over his head, as he gets a little smirk.

"I think I will start off by special summoning Infernal Prodigy! As long as you have a monster on your side of the field I can special summon him."

 **[Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 600]**

"Now Prodigy won't stay around for long because I summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

 **[Evil Hero Malicious Edge Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1800]**

"Wait how did y-"

"How did I summon a Level 7? As long as you have a monster on your side of the field, I can summon Malicious Edge. Now that we got that out of the way, I am going to do a little bit of a risky play." Jaden states with a small smile on his lips as he then activates Evil-Elemental Fusion.

 **[Evil-Elemental Fusion**

 **Tribute one Evil Hero monster with 2000 or more ATK, if this is done you can then summon one Evil-Elemental Hero fusion monster from your Extra Deck. This monster is then destroyed at the end of the turn]**

"So say goodbye to Malicious Edge so I can summon Evil-Elemental Hero Malicious Steel!"

Malicious Edge gets swarmed by shadows and what looks like steel, as particles of light appear from where he is. The cocoon of dark and steel pull away as a monster that looks much like Malicious Fiend steps out, but his wings and claws are all the difference. The claws, a deep gray size to his feet, seeming to be as thick as his forearm. His wings on the other hand are the most drastic change. They grew to 14 feet across, from wingtip to wingtip, and they are bladed feathers and the sides are bladed as well.

 **[Evil-Elemental Hero Malicious Steel Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 2100**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Evil-Elemental Fusion. When this card attacks, you can declare one Machine monster that has been played, that monster then gets summoned to your side of the field with 500 extra ATK. The summoned monster is then destroyed at the end of the turn.]**

"Wh-what the hell kind of monster is that?!" Chazz states dumbfounded, taking a step back as the monster appears. Crowler has a look of terror on his face as he shakes in his place.

"This is what happens when the powers of darkness and the elements combine, you get an Evil-Elemental Hero. Now I think that my Malicious Steel will attack your VW-Tiger Catapult. Go Steel Wing Slayer!"

Malicious Steel rises off the ground and soars towards VW-Tiger Catapult. "Now I can declare the name of one Machine monster that's been in play, and summon it to my side of the field with an extra 500 ATk poing." Jaden smirks as he looks at the Catapult. "And I think I want that VW- Tiger Catapult." As Malicious Steel flies over to VW-Tiger Catapult, opening his wings, as a part of it starts melting. From that feather, the blob of steel groups together and creates into a duller version of the original.

 **[ATK: 2000 → 2500]**

With the monster summoned, Malicious Steel raises his arm and slashes the monster in half, an explosion shocking into Chazz.

 **Princeton: 2500**

 **Yuki: 2800**

"Now get him VW-Tiger Catapult!" VW-Tiger Catapult raises up and launches a few rockets at Chazz who manages to activate his Call of the Haunted just in time. It revives the Y-Dragon Head, in attack mode.

 **[Y-Dragon Head Attribute: Light/ Type: Machine**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600]**

The missiles slam into the dragon, which results of scraps to fly into Chazz's face, before turning into light particles.

 **Princeton: 1500**

 **Yuki: 2800**

"Well you managed to survive that." Jaden says with a slight smirk. "I lay three cards face down, and end my turn, resulting in both of my monsters to be destroyed."

Chazz draws his card with a smirk, X-Head Cannon, and looks at Jaden. "I summon my X-Head Cannon, and then use Limiter Removal, to double his attack power!"

 **[X-Head Cannon Attribute: Light/ Type: Machine**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1500]**

 **[ATK: 1800 → 3600]**

"Now before I attack I activate my Heavy Storm, blow away his back row." The winds pick up as Jaden's cards one by one vanish in a puff of light. Unknown to everyone else, Jaden has a small smirk on his face. "Now strike him down, X-Head Cannon, Canon Fire!" The monster levels its canons at Jaden before firing, straight at his chest. When the bullets connect, a puff of smoke went out from the spot where Jaden stands. Crowler keeps his eyes on where Jaden was, since Jaden was in a similar predicament the last time he dueled Chazz. Laughing can be heard as the dust settles.

 **Princeton: 1500**

 **Yuki: 2200**

"Damn it, how?"

"Easy you destroyed my Evil Double, which, when destroyed by an opponent's card effect, results in me not taking 1000 damage, and I had 3 face down, that results in me not taking 3000 points of damage. So only 600 damage takes me." Crowler's face goes slack as he glares at Jaden.

 **[Evil Double**

 **When destroyed by an opponent's card effect, activate this effect:**

 **Reduce direct damage by 1000 points for each copy of this card destroyed.]**

Chazz scoffs at this as he sets one card down, and ends his turn.

"My draw." Jaden says as he pulls his card. "I now activate Pot of Greed to let me draw two more times." Jaden does just that as he looks at his hand. A small evil smirk plays on his lips as he activates Mystical Space Typhoon. "You probably should have set more than one defensive card. Destroy his face down." A cyclone appears from Mystical Space Typhoon and flies out, aiming for the face down card, facing it up, revealing a Sakuretsu Armor, before disappearing in a puff of light.

"Shit."

"Yep, now I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

 **[Elemental Hero Sparkman Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400]**

"Now go! Voltic Fist!" Sparkman rushes forward, his fist shooting lightning off as he slams it into Chazz's face, causing an explosion to appear.

 **Princeton: 0000**

 **Yuki 2200**

"Damn it I lost again." Chazz sneers to himself as he turns around and leaves.

' _He lost, even with all the rare cards I bought for him!_ ' Crowler think yells as he bites down onto his handkerchief.

 ***Beep Beep***

Jaden blinks as he pulls out his PDA. " _Hello Mr. Yuki, this is Chancellor Shepherd. If you wish, thanks to your dueling skill and your A+ test grades, I can have you bumped up to Ra Yellow now._ "

Jaden just looks at the message dumbfounded before he gets his reply ready. " _Thank you for that notification Chancellor. However, I would prefer to promote with the rest of my class, if that is fine._ "

A few minutes later, as Jaden is heading back to his dorm, his PDA goes off again. " _Well that is quite unexpected, but I will respect your decision Mr. Yuki. Have a good year._ " Jaden laughs at this as he heads to his room, before he gets another message.

 ***Beep Beep***

" _Hey Jaden, so about earlier. I would hate for you to buy an entire lunch, so we could split the bill._ " Jaden chuckles as he sits at his desk.

" _It's really no problem. I mean I did make you sad, so this is a way to make up for it._ "

" _Well aren't you a gentleman, but I am not offering, this is a demand. We are splitting the bill at the cafe, and you are going to like it Jaden._ " Jaden laughs loudly at this as he shakes his head slightly.

" _Ok, ok you win. We'll split the bill 80-20 to you._ "

" _No, 50-50!_ "

" _Come on, this is a way to apologize. Just accept it!_ "

" _Don't make me duel you!_ "

" _Fine, fine. 50-50 it is. See you during the weekend maybe?_ "

" _Sure, I am fine with that. See you then, I gotta finish up some homework for Professor Crowler. Hope you and Syrus haven't had too much of a hard time._ "

" _Naw, Crowler's stuff is easy. Tedious, but easy._ "

" _Well see you later then. Bye._ "

" _Bye._ "

Jaden smiles wider as he pulls out his deck and starts to organize it by card. Yubel then appears behind him as she floats slightly. ' _Jaden… I have something I need to tell you._ '

'What is it Yubel.'

' _As I told you once before you are the Supreme King._ '

'Yes I know this Yubel, what are you getting at?'

' _You weren't alone as the ruler._ '

'You mean I had a Queen?' Jaden raises one eyebrow as he places his Flame Wingman with his Infernal Wing.

' _Yes and that Queen… I think she has been reincarnated as Alexis._ ' Jaden stops when he hears this, his eyes drifting through a window.

'Why didn't you tell me before?'

' _I honestly didn't think that she would be revived._ '

'Thought or hoped Yubel?'

Yubel rolls all three of their eyes as they just watch Jaden. ' _Thought. Anyway, if I am right that would explain a few things._ '

'Like what Yubel?'

' _Well for one why you took her sadness so hard._ ' They tease as Jaden blushes slightly. ' _And when you two first met, there was a slight spark correct? A jolt went up your spine._ ' Jaden nods as Yubel breathes in and out slowly. ' _Well that could have been the old connection your spirits posses. I personally think we should wait and see where the connection goes. Though there is a possiblity that if something happens… you might get really mad._ '

'What do you mean by really mad?' Jaden states as he pulls Yubel's card out, staring at it.

' _You may force a lot of darkness from your body, if your rage builds up._ ' Jaden freezes at this, biting his bottom lip.

'Hopefully that doesn't happen. Though if it does, I feel sorry for the guy that has to face me.' Jaden states grimly as he shakes his head. 'Now leave me alone, I wanna try a different combo of cards, and maybe include another one of those Evil-Elemental Heroes. That could be fun.'

Yubel sighs before vanishing.

Jaden takes a few minutes finishing up, before he goes to his bed sleeping. Across the island, in a run down, purplish dorm, darkness was gathering together. The darkness creates a small evil face in the center before vanishing completely.

* * *

 **AAANNNDD CUT!**

 **There goes another chapter completed, and a bit of foreshadowing for the next part. Whoo I am so pumped, we are getting close to the shadow riders! I must thank all of you for reading this story, even if I am complete crap!**

 **Again I must say sorry if Jaden and Alexis seem a little OOC, I just want them to have a kinda cute relationship (even though I have never been in one :P). I am thinking of cancelling the contest since I haven't gotten a single entry, which sucks. But you know what? That doesn't matter. It just proves I need to get better so I am worthy of you guys to work with ^^!**

 **Now to answer a few reviews, Salamander, bro please make yourself an account I do wish to be able to DM you to actually talk. But in response to your question yes they did sneak the duel and it got intterupted. I wanted to change that so Chazz can get a hit into his pride. Next to ENDDRAGON369 (cool name btw) yeah I know you have to go to a prep school. However I still think, with his dueling skill, he should at least be in Ra, even with the low grades, he probably got.**

 **Next, I said my uploading schedule will be erratic, and it still will be. However, I am going to try to upload two chapters of Ascent, for every one chapter for Power. This way I can please both the people reading this story, which is a lot more, and let the others continue reading the other story at their leisure.**

 **Finally, I am thinking of making a Persona 5 story. What do you all think? I know my uploading schedule is stupid beyond measure, but I really love that game and wanna do my own stuff with it. Anyway thats all for now, and sorry for the long A/N. See you all next time my beautiful readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

"-I then reached my hand into the pool, to get the legendary card. When suddenly a hand popped out grabbing onto my face and dragging me down, the light fading away." Syrus states as both Jaden and Chumley look at him bored. "Not even half scared?" Syrus asks as they both shake their heads.

"Well Sy it's not really your fault, I mean you did draw a level four monster. Anyway I go next." He states as he grabs the top of the deck and draws the level two Sinister Serpent. "That's honestly disappointing." Jaden pouts as he shakes his head, and in the corner of his eye and seeing the faint phantom like form of Yubel sitting floating on a nearby table.

"What can't think of anything Jaden?" Chumley chuckles slightly as he is digging into a bag of chips.

"Naw, though this story won't be a story. It's a memory." Chumley and Syrus looks at each other then at Jaden. "It was after … my parents died." Jaden chokes out before shaking his head. "While I was in foster care, this happened every single night." With each and every word a small chill climbs up Chumley and Syrus's backs. "A strange mix of voices all of them calling out to me, to join them, lead them, but when I went to investigate, it was just my deck. No lights no voices, just my heroes and other cards." Syrus and Chumley are just shaking in their seats.

"Th-that's was actually just creepy." Syrus states gulping. "Not scary, just creepy." Chumley nods his head like mad as he then smirks slightly.

"Though I bet you have a better story somewhere in that head of yours?" Jaden and Syrus just raise their eyebrows as Chumley continues. "You know what I mean. I am talking about your date with the Queen of Obelisk."

Jaden's face turns red as he stutters slightly. "I-it wasn't a d-date. W-we were j-just ha-hanging out." Chumley starts laughing at this as Jaden takes a bit to get his thoughts together.

"Yeah, but the thing is, it was just the two of you. In the cafe." Jaden's blush grew as Yubel, still hovering on a nearby table, is laughing their ass off.

Suddenly, Syrus and Chumley scream as a face, and a voice, appear behind Jaden, as Jaden is still trying to calm down. "What are you boys doing up so late?" Jaden only catches up at '-up so late?'. He turns his head and laughs nervously.

"Well Professor Banner, it is Friday. So the three of us were thinking of playing a game." Jaden states, trying to get his head out of the embarrassment from just a few seconds earlier.

"Hmmm and what game was that?" Jaden then starts explaining you try to make a scary story, based on the level of the monster you draw from the deck. After hearing this, Banner reaches forward and reveals the top card: Five Headed Dragon Level 12. The three boys freeze as Banner shows the monster to them. "Hmmm this is quite the card to draw. Ok how about this, there used to be another dorm on this island. This dorm was filled with some of the most brilliant students this school has ever seen. However, one day the entire grade disappeared, nothing of the students remained, at least nothing physical that they had with them. No one has gone anywhere near that area every since."

With that, Banner leaves, letting the boys just stew that information in their heads. Chumley and Syrus look like they are about to pee themselves as Jaden looks over at Yubel from the corner of his eye.

'Do you think this has anything to do with the dark light?'

Yubel thinks for a second before shaking their head. ' _I can't be entirely sure unless we go there ourselves._ ' Jaden nods at this as the three of them start heading to their room and beds.

Two days later, we can find Jaden, Chumley and Syrus running towards the school, Jaden looking at the other two with a playful, mischievous smirk. "How about we head to that abandoned dorm tonight?"

The two others, look at Jaden with a mix of fear and surprise. "WHY DO YOU WANNA DO THAT?!"

"Come on, it'll be a fun story if we survive." At that Jaden runs ahead while Syrus just freaks out.

"Bro! What do you mean by 'if'?!" Syrus cries out as Chumley is left behind slightly.

They manage to get into the school, the three of them still talking about heading to Crowler's class as they keep talking, barely containing their voices.

Crowler, who is still pissed from the duel between Chazz and Jaden, looks up slightly as the three talk about heading to the abandoned dorm. An idea still going through his mind, as he looks at his computer, the Email already sent. 'That boy will be gone by tomorrow. Hell I might even get those other two slackers as well'. Crowler laughs to himself as he starts teaching.

Jaden isn't paying attention as he starts going through his PDF, trying to find the location of the dorm. 'Yubel, can you sense anything?'

' _Hmmm, a few things, but something is smothering the energy. I don't know what it is however.'_ Yubel states as they are standing behind Jaden, their third eye glowing.

'I know what you mean. I feel something, as thick as a blanket covering the island.' Jaden states, his eyes flashing a deep gold for a second before they return to normal.

Just then, the bell rings as Jaden snaps his eyes up, the small presence that he was tracking, vanishing in that second. 'Damnit!' Jaden scoffs as he heads to his next class.

With Crowler, a small ping from his computer as he sits in front of it. In front of him, a response to his Email. A fire blaring in his eyes.

 _ **?: I accept your proposal, I will get rid of this kid for you, but I want three month's salary.**_

 _ **C: Fine. Are you here already?**_

 _ **?: No, however I make it a rule to be in the general location of a client's target. I will be there by midnight tonight.**_

 _ **C: Good.**_

Crowler smiles evilly as he stands up. It may cost quite a lot of money, but he will get rid of Jaden.

A while later, much later, a ship arrives at the lighthouse, as a figure, hulking at a size of 6' 4". He walks off the ship as his phone rings. Checking it, he gains the location of where Crowler says that his target should be. A wicked smile growing on his face, his mask shrouding his eyes. He leaves his ship and starts heading towards the abandoned dorm, a few ideas on how to scare his target's life out.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were breaking through some of the overgrowth as the latter two freeze, staring at the rundown building.

"Th-this is the place r-right?" Chumley asks as Jaden laughs slightly.

"Yeah I bet it is." Jaden states, a slight frown on his face as Yubel hums in his head.

' _You are correct. This is the place… So much dark energy, it's almost suffocating._ '

'Agreed, we are going to have to be careful.' Jaden responds as he then turns around quickly. "Who goes there!?" Chumley and Syrus scurry for cover as Alexis leaves the underbrushes, one of her hands behind her back. She looks over them before frowning.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"W-well we heard a rumor about this place and wanted to investigate." Jaden states as he bites his lip, not thinking this far ahead. "A-and to you, why are you here?"

Alexis blushes slightly as she shakes her head. "My own reasons, you guys should just go."

"No way, I want to look around the place." Jaden states, taking a single step forward.

"And I am saying you guys could get in trouble if anyone else catches you." Alexis responds as they end up almost nose to nose. After a few seconds of just glaring at each other, and a little bit of teasing on Yubel's part, the two break away soft blushes on their faces.

"Well only you know that we are here." Jaden states, a soft blush still on his face.

"Fine, but it's you guys' faults if you do get caught." Alexis states as she starts walking off. Jaden sighs in a small bit of relief as the other two, who have been just watching the two intensely, fall down.

"What the heck was that bro?! Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Syrus states as he glares at Jaden.

"Sorry Sy, but I doubt she is going to tell anyone. Oh and Chum, you look like you pissed yourself." Jaden states with a laugh as Chumley just glares at him.

"I wanna go back to the dorm." Chumley states glumily (hey that rhymed).

"Come on Chum, this adventure hasn't even started." Jaden states as Yubel just chuckles at him.

' _You are quite sadistic._ '

'I am sure I don't know what you are talking about Yubel.' Jaden responds as they enter the dorm itself. Jaden pulls out a flashlight and starts shining it around, seeing multiple symbols on the walls. 'Can you read this?'

Yubel tilts their head as they just try and read it, before shaking. ' _No. It's not spirit text if that's what you are wondering. It looks more like hieroglyphics._ '

Jaden sighs inwardly as Syrus is going on and on about something they learned in Banner's class. 'Thank you for trying Yubel.'

Suddenly, they hear a shrill cry fill the air, as something pulses within Jaden. 'Alexis?' Jaden states almost horrified as the three of them run out. However, unknown to any of them, his regular brown eyes, a deep molten gold, filled with worry and rage.

When they get to the place where the voice cried, they spot a single rose, its stem snapped in two. As they get closer, Jaden could sense a familiar presence from it. "Alexis?" Jaden states to himself, before looking around, his eyes locking onto a picture in a frame on a pedestal.

"Who is this guy?" Syrus states before Jaden could. Syrus picks it up, turning over, and seeming to read if for a few seconds, before gasping and dropping it.

"Dude what the hell?" Chumley grunts as he steps away and looks at the broken glass on the ground.

"Bro, you may want to look at this." Syrus states foggily, as if his emotions were gone. Syrus shakily bends over, grabbing the frame, and handing it to Jaden. The latter looks over it, on the front a boy with crisp brown hair reminding Jaden of his own. On the other side however, is what makes Jaden's insides freeze.

' _Dear Atti,_

 _I finally made it into Duel Academy just like you… I know you may not know this, but I haven't given up. Here is something to make sure you come back. A rose just like you used to give me when I am sad. I will find you Atticus, and then we can finally go home._

 _-Signed, you only sister, Alexis'_

Jaden's eyes, which have been flickering between gold and brown, have now settled on gold as Jaden looks up and around. "Whoever did this is going to pay." Jaden growls out before he starts back into the abandoned dorm, shadows seemingly leaking off of him.

 ***Earlier with Alexis***

Alexis is walking off, her blush finally dying down as she looks at the picture she set up earlier. "Idiotic boys." She manages to groan out before setting the rose onto the pedestal. A single tear goes down her face before she wipes it off. "I should probably make sure those idiots don't do anything stupid and get themselves caught." She states with a loud sigh as she turns around.

Suddenly, a pair of hands seem to shoot out the darkness, grabbing her wrists and thrusting her back slightly, causing the rose to fall on the ground. A heavy boot lifts up and stomps the rose's stem, snapping it. All the while Alexis is screaming trying to throw the man off of her.

After a bit of struggling, the attacker managed to finally knock her out, a strained smirk on his face. "It may have took a bit, but I got this bitch. Strong girl though." He admits to himself as he starts walking off, a hand on his chest from one of her punches bruising his chest. He chuckles darkly as he walks off, hearing a few idiots approaching his location.

 ***Back to the present***

Syrus and Chumley were following Jaden, who was sprinting like mad down the stairs. "D-dude I know you are worried about Alexis, but this is to much." Chumley complains as they went down the third flight. "And why the hell does a dorm room have this many basements?!"

"To your second question I don't know, and to your first statement, if this guy is crazy enough to attack a student on campus, they may be crazy enough to rape Alexis." Jaden states as they turn towards a large bottom room, as his eyes widen. Across from them stands two things, the first and most prominent, to Jaden anyway, is that of a large, skeletal like coffin. In front of it is a large man, who receives an icy glare from Jaden as he stops at the edge of what looks like a hemisphere.

"Who are you and what did you do to Alexis?!" Syrus cries out earning a lot more respect from Jaden as the man just laughs. The corner of Jaden's right eye ticks as he keeps up his glare.

The mystery man feels a shiver up his spine, the cold fierce gold staring straight into his mask. "Who am I you ask? I am Titan the-"

"Self proclaimed shadow duelist, a thief and a hunter if what I researched about him is correct." Jaden interrupts, his eyes glowing softly in the dark.

"Yes I am, Titan the shadow duelist. However, I must ask why you put 'self proclaimed'?" Titan states as his eyes narrow at Jaden.

Jaden sighs irritated. "There are absolutely no real sighting that anyone lost their souls, they were just put in mild comas for a few days, a week tops, and were fine right after."

Titan blinks under his mask before he laughs nervously. "That doesn't matter. Jaden Yuki I presume."

Jaden's eyes narrow slightly. "So you are acting as a hitman. That does line up to some of the rumors I have heard about you."

Titan once again chuckles nervously as he pales under his mask. "What kind of teen are you to know about some of my jobs?"

"Not someone you need to know of."

"Fine." Titan sneers as he glares at Jaden. "Then let us duel!"

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Titan: 4000**

He states as duel coat activates. Jaden laughs evilly as he activates his duel disk, causing a gust of black wind causing Titan's coat to flap slightly. A dark fog starts filling the area as Syrus and Chumley start taking deeper breaths.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Because of the magic of my Millenium Pendant, I have brought us all to the Shadow Realm." Jaden sighs at this as he just glares at Titan, who draws his first card. "I now summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode!"

 **[Infernalqueen Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 1500]**

"And now thanks to my queen's effect, all archfiend monsters have 1000 more attack points!"

 **[ATK: 900 → 1900]**

"I then set two cards face down and activate my field spell Pandemonium!" a forest appears around the two duelists, bones erupt from the ground and tower over them. Jaden's eyes narrow as he draws a card.

Jaden grinds his teeth together as he sets two cards face down. "Fortunately for you, I drew nothing that I can use. So I set a monster facedown in defense." Jaden places his monster down as the facedown card appears.

Titan draws his card as he glares at Jaden. "I summon my Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" He calls out as the creature appears.

 **[Terrorking Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1500]**

"Now Terrorking destroy his face down!" Titan declares as his monster releases flies from his stomach, the monster's body glowing as it got Infernalqueen effect.

 **[ATK: 2000 → 3000]**

The facedown monster reveals itself as Clayman before it cries out and crumbles to dust. "I activate my face down: Hero Signal! With this I summon Elemental Hero Avian to the field in defense mode!"

 **[Elemental Hero Avian Type:Warrior/ Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000]**

"Humph it won't matter. Go attack him my Infernalqueen!" said monster lifts its arms up as swarms of flames sail at Avian.

"Nope! Activate, Mirror Force! With this I now rebound your attack at you, destroying both of your cards, and since I am not directly targeting your Terrorking, I won't have to worry about his effect going off!"

Titan winces as Infernalqueen's attack slams into an invisible shield, before bouncing backward and slamming into both of his monsters, sending them to the graveyard directly. When he recovers, he gulps slightly, just slight enough so no one would notice. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My move then!" Jaden calls out as he looks at his hand, and smirks. "Now to show you why I planned this out. First, I activate my Evil Spy spell card, to summon an Evil Hero Spy token to your side of the field."

 **[Evil Spy**

 **When this card is activated, you can summon one Evil Hero Spy token to your opponent's side of the field.]**

 **[Evil Hero Spy Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **When this card is destroyed, the owner of this card must reveal their hand. This card can only be treated as Evil Hero Spy.**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 100]**

The spell card, with a masked slim built person running away from the cops, carrying a briefcase spilling illegal documents, appears before Jaden as the monster appears on Titan's side of the field. Evil Hero Spy appears in attack mode, its briefcase in hand as it just stares at Jaden, giving him a thumbs up.

"Now I activate my Dark Calling to summon, in attack mode, Evil Hero Lightning Golem." The monster bursts from the ground, thunder filling the area.

 **[Evil Hero Lightning Golem Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500]**

"Next I think I will activate his ability and destroy Evil Hero Spy, go Hellish Lightning." Lightning Golem raises his hand and shoots lightning, destroying the spy as documents fly around. Jaden grabs a paper and looks through it. "Hmmm nice hand, it could have really beat me if I wasn't careful." Jaden states with a chuckle. "Now I activate Dark Fusion to fuse my Lightning Golem and my Malicious Edge to summon Malicious fiend in attack mode." Malicious fiend summons himself and jumps up as does Lightning Golem as they collide together. After, a monster appears, Malicious Fiend.

 **[Evil Hero Malicious Fiend Type: Fire/ Attribute: Fiend**

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 2100]**

"Now I activate Evil-Elemental Fusion to summon Malicious Inferno!"

 **(A/N any card that I have previously created, I will state where it came from just so you guys know)**

 **[Evil-Elemental Fusion (Ch. 4)]**

 **[Evil- Elemental Hero Malicious Inferno Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **Must be Special Summoned with "Evil-Elemental Fusion". When this card attacks, the opponent takes 500 dmg, as long as you send a card to the graveyard from your hand.]**

Malicious Fiend jumps up, catching fire from the area. The flames seem to darken to blue flame as the monster appears, the visor over his face is completely on fires as his wings are now moving flames. Where his blades were are now what looks like blasters, which seem to be shimmering from the heat.

"Next I activate my Evil-Elemental CrossFusion, which allows me to fuse an Evil-Elemental Hero with either a normal Evil or Elemental Hero!"

 **[Evil-Elemental CrossFusion**

 **You can fuse an Evil-Elemental Fusion monster using an Evil-Elemental Fusion monster on your field as well as a Evil Hero or Elemental Hero monster from your hand or graveyard. The monster is destroyed at the end of the turn.]**

"Now I am going to fuse my Inferno, my Avian and my Burstinatrix to summon-"

The three creatures appear at Jaden's call, Avian flies up slightly and starts pushing his wings, causing a small tornado to catch the two flame monsters' fires. The flames then overtake all three of them as some shadows seem to jump into the mix.

"Evil-Elemental Hero Grand Nova!" Jaden finishes as the monster appears from the fires, pushing the flames, causing an updraft.

Alexis, who has just now woke up, slowly opens her eyes before they shoot open. Directly in front of her is Titan, though she didn't know his name, who is staring at awe at the flame monster. This monster looks exactly like Elemental Hero Nova Master, except for the fact that his armor is blue and he is actually standing. The other major difference is that it looks like he is wearing a demon mask as he just glares at Titan/

 **[Evil-Elemental Hero Grand Nova Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **This card cannot be fusion, or special summoned unless using "Evil-Elemental Hero CrossFusion". When this card attacks, you can declare an attribute, and during that turn, any monster with that attribute gains 500 attack points, this effect can only be used once per turn. This effect can only be activated by discarding a card.**

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 3500]**

Alexis freezes as a wave of heat pushes against her. "Wh-what's going on?!"

Jaden's own eyes widen, which make Alexis shiver at the harsh gold color. "Don't worry Alexis, I'll get you out of here." Jaden states confidently before he turns his attention back to Titan. "Now I activate my monster's ability, I declare the attribute fire, which raises his attack to 4000!" Grand Nova's flames grow harsher as he then takes a step forward.

 **[ATK: 3500 → 4000]**

"Now Grand Nova, end this duel! Great Hell's Inferno!" Jaden calls out as Nova raises one hand, as the entire area gets hotter.

"My lips are chapped!" Chumley states surprised as Nova unleashes the attack which causes a series of explosions that reach the ceiling of the area, scorching it. When the attack hits, Titan screams out in pain as Jaden just glares. When the fire dies, Titan can be seen scorched, but still standing as his face down, Archfiend's Grace, standing up.

 **Titan: 2000**

 **Yuki: 4000**

"H-how?!" Syrus manages to mutter out as Jaden sighs.

"A-archfiend's Gr-grace, with it by sending….an Archfiend to… the graveyard, I can cut down b-battle damage by the monster's … attack." Titan pants out as he reveals his second Terrorking and sending it to the graveyard.

Jaden scoffs slightly as he sets two cards face down. "Your move Titan." Grand Nova starts fading out of existence as the entire area cool downs majorly. As Titan shakily draws his next card. He gulps and looks over his hand.

"I must ask, how did you damage me?"

Jaden laughs evilly, which sends a shiver up everyone's' backs. "Obviously because I am a _real_ shadow duelist." Titan gulps again as he realizes what he has gotten himself into.

Meanwhile, Syrus, Chumley and Alexis just stare at Jaden in surprise. Syrus shivers slightly from Jaden's cold voice as Titan breathes in.

He then smirks as he looks at Jaden. "Earlier you said that I was a thief, correct?" Jaden's eyes narrow as he gives hims a small nod. "Well then do you know the card I stole?" Jaden's eyes then widen as Titan laughs. "You may be a real shadow duelist, but I have the card advantage. I now banish the three Archfiend monsters in my graveyard to summon my ultimate monster! HorrorTitan Archfiend!" Titan calls out, his second wind kicking in.

A monster raises from the ground, which splits apart. A large monster, skeleton bones covering the mountains of muscle on the monster. The head was looking like a pure skull, however all the teeth are extremely sharp along with the claws on the large meaty hands.

 **[HorrorTitan Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing three Archfiend monsters from your graveyard. During the Standby Phase, pay 1000 LP. Once per turn, while discarding one card from your hand, you can attack twice a turn.**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000]**

"Now I will activate my HorrorTitan's special ability. By discarding one card, I will now be able to attack you twice. Go! Breath of Horror!" The monster breaths in, the chest bulging out before opening its blowing out a dark mist as it heads to Jaden.

"I activate Evil Defence! This card allows me to summon an Evil Defender from my deck in defense mode!"

The card reveals itself with what looks like a monster running toward the face of the card.

 **[Evil Defence**

 **This trap card can summon one "Evil Defender" monster from your deck at the cost of 500 LP]**

 **Yuki: 3500**

Jaden quickly pulls a card from his deck as he summons Evil Defender in defense mode as dust raises up and jumps, blocking the attack. The monster looks like a quarterback, but with many large spikes and a pair of demon wings, which seem like they are rarely ever used.

 **[Evil Defender Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Earth**

 **This card cannot be destroyed once per turn.**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 2800]**

The mist spreads out as it settles, Defender sets himself between Jaden and HorrorTitan as he makes a swipe, taking out his head. Jaden winces at this as he keeps up his glare. Titan laughs at this as he ends his turn, not even setting another card face down as he thinks he has this game in the clear.

"My move." Jaden states as he draws. He looks at the Pot of Greed and activates it. Jaden draws two cards as he bites his lower lip. Jaden then activates his Card of Sanctity, allowing him to draw four cards to refill his hand, as well as Titan drawing two. As Jaden draws his fourth and final time as a small pulse goes through his body. He looks at it, a swirling mass of clouds and a shining star in the middle of it.

'Yubel is that…?'

' _Yes Jaden, it does appear to be Super Polymerization, the ultimate fusion spell card._ '

'And the ultimate weapon of the Supreme King, right?'

Yubel nods at Jaden as he looks over at Titan. "I discard one card to activate the spell card, Super Polymerization! With this I can fuse monster from anywhere in the game. I think I will choose my Gaia Plate, Defender of the Earth." the monster shatters the ground as it appears behind Jaden. "And your HorrorTitan!" Jaden declares as the roof starts swirling, thunder clapping, lightning flashing as two bolts strike the monsters, pulling them to the center of the swirl.

Titan's eyes are wide under his mask as his ultimate monster is merging with Jaden's. "Now I command you both fuse and summon my Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" The monster floats from the sky setting itself in front of Jaden, its wings wrapped around its body as it glares at Titan.

 **[Evil Hero Dark Gaia Type: Fiend/ Attribute Earth**

 **ATK: ?**

 **DEF: 0]**

"Wh-why doesn't it have attack points?!" Titan states as he starts getting worried.

"My monster's attack points are based on the attack points of the monsters that made him up. Now lets see, my Gaia Plate had 2800 attack points while your HorrorTitan had 4000 attack points." Jaden smirks as his monster glows slightly.

 **[ATK: ? → 6800]**

"Now end this duel Dark Gaia, use Wrath of the Earth!" Jaden calls out as Dark Gaia cries out as the entire island starts shake, the very Earth itself seemingly against Titan.

 ***Meanwhile***

Chancellor Sheppard freezes as he looks across the island. "Are they waking up? C-can that happen?" He sighs and bites his bottom lip and he rubs his face. "It'll pass, it'll pass." He mutters as the earthquake starts dying off.

The Earth tears itself from the walls and turn into many shards of stone as they start pelting into Titan's body, scratching him up, drawing some blood, but not enough to kill as he drops onto his knees, his face at the roof.

 **Yuki: 3500**

 **Titan: 0000**

Jaden pants slightly as Dark Gaia is still on the field, everyone completely frozen by shock. "Dark Gaia free Alexis." The monster nods and flies over to Alexis, who flinches slightly as he lands in front of her.

" _Please do not worry miss, I will not hurt you._ " Dark Gaia states as he rips the chains and cuffs off of her. Dark Gaia then fades away as Alexis walks up to Jaden.

"So, how?" She stated flatly and staring at Jaden. He looks up at her as he gives her a sheepish smile.

"Can I explain it to you guys later?" Jaden states as he looks at everyone. Alexis sighs as she nods. Chumley shivers and nods like crazy out of fear. Syrus gulps as he hears Jaden's normal warm voice before his gives a single nod.

" _ **YOU WILL NOT GET THAT CHANCE KING!**_" The four of them jump as they look at Titan, who is glowing a strange mix of yellow, blue and red auras. " _ **WE WILL NOT ALLOW ANY OF YOU TO ESCAPE!**_ " Titan declares as Jaden, freezes, his golden eyes returned.

"Welp … round two I guess." Jaden states as he looks at the monster.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Damn this is the longest chapter so far, and I think it was pretty good. A crap ton of cards that I made, as well as HorrorTitan. Which will come in play later. Anyway review, follow and favorite please, and see you guys next time. No extra stuff today, since this is so big, next chapter will be up … next? Since I don't know when I will upload this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I don't put a lot of these at the front but I am warning you guys, a crap ton of made up cards. Plus I may bring some from one of the readers, Salamander.**

* * *

Alexis looks that Titan in surprise the cuts and burnt marks on his body seem to be healing themselves. "Jaden what's going on, why is he healing and why is he calling you king?"

Before Jaden can answer, Titan laughs, the three voices over his echoing through the room. " _ **WELL QUEEN, WE ARE JUST TALKING TO THE SUPREME KING!**_ " Alexis freezes at this and blushes slightly as Jaden steps forward.

"ENOUGH!" Jaden states taking a step forward. "Leave this place!" Jaden states, his deep golden eyes glaring at them.

" _ **SORRY KING, BUT RELEASING SO MUCH ENERGY WOKE US UP, PROBABLY NOT ENOUGH TO FULLY AWAKEN, BUT WE CAN STILL DUEL!**_ " The voices state as the duel vest activates once more. " _ **BUT WE ARE SURE YOU CAN'T DUEL ALONE, THREE VERSUS THREE!**_ "

"Fine then I-" Jaden gets cut off as a harsh thud is heard behind them. Jaden's eyes widen as Chumley is passed out on the ground. "Chumley! What's going on you three?!" Jaden states coldly as he is kneeling next to him.

" _ **WE DID NOTHING, HE COULDN'T HANDLE THE PRESSURE!**_ "

"Why you!" Jaden growls as he stands back up. "Syrus, Alexis, I am going to need your help."

"Why you beat him earlier." Syrus states with a soft gulp, but still getting into position to duel.

"I am sure you guys can tell, but this isn't the same guy/" Jaden states actually nervous which makes Alexis blink in surprise before she activates her duel disk.

"Let's get this guy then." Jaden smiles at this as he then glares at the Possessed Titan (let's call him PT from now on). "Get your game on!"

 **PT: 12000**

 **Yuki, Rhodes, Truesdale: 12000**

" _ **BEGIN THE DUEL!**_ " He declares as he draws his card. " _ **WE SUMMON INFERNALQUEEN ARCHFIEND IN ATTACK MODE!**_ "

 **[Infernalqueen Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **ATK: 900**

 **DEF: 1500]**

The monster glows as it's attack power rises.

 **[ATK: 900 → 1900]**

" _ **WE THEN SET THREE CARDS FACE DOWN AND ACTIVATE POT OF GREED**_ " He calls out and draws the two cards, ending his turn.

"My move then!" Jaden calls out as he looks over his hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

 **[Elemental Hero Sparkman Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400]**

"I then activate Spark Blaster and equip it to Sparkman." The blaster appears in Sparkman's hand and pipes/cords bind into his arms. "Now I set three cards myself and end my turn."

Alexis goes next drawing a card. "I summon Cyber Etoile in attack mode and I set two cards face down, ending my turn."

 **[ Etoile Cyber Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1600]**

"M-my turn then." Syrus states as he looks at his hand. "I summon Truckroid in attack mode!"

 **[Truckroid Type: Machine/ Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 2000]**

"I then set two cards face down and uhm activate Card Destruction, to send all cards in our hands and refresh them." Syrus states as everyone discards their hands before refilling them. "T-turn end."

PT draws his card and groans as Infernalqueen glows.

 **PT: 11500**

He then looks over his hand. " _ **WE SUMMON TERRORKING ARCHFIEND IN ATTACK MODE!**_ "

 **[Terrorking Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1500]**

 **[ATK: 2000 → 3000]**

" _ **WE THEN ACTIVATE PANDEMONIUM, TO NEGATE THE TAX OF THE ARCHFIEND!**_ " Once again the forest and bones appear around the duelists. " _ **WE THEN TRIBUTE A FACE DOWN TRAP AND OUR TWO ARCHFIENDS TO SUMMON SEARING FLAMES ARCHFIEND IN ATTACK MODE**_ "

The center card, Infernalqueen and Terrorking vanish from the field as a monster in all scarlet appears, and what seems like a second mouth in its own. Its wings are in tatters, its claws wickedly sharp. It seems to glare at Jaden as it roars.

 **[Searing Flames Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing two Archfiend cards and one trap card. During the Standby Phase, pay 1500 LP. This card gains 400 attack points for each trap card in the controller's graveyard.**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 3000]**

 **[ATK: 4000 → 4400]**

Heat pours from the monster as it glares at the three duelists. " _ **WE NOW ATTACK THE SAGE!**_ " Syrus's eyes widen as the monster turns to Syrus, flames charging over its mouth. It then launches it at Syrus. Jaden is about to activate a card as Syrus then gives a small chuckle.

"I activate Magic Cylinder and send the damage right back at you." Syrus states as the Cylinder appears, the blast of fire soaring into it.

" _ **WE ACTIVATE SEVEN TOOLS OF THE BANDIT, TO DESTROY YOUR TRAP!**_ " The pocket knife appears as PT groans softly.

 **PT:10500**

"Wrong! I activate my own Seven Tools of the Bandit, to negate yours!" Jaden shouts as his card activates.

 **Y, T, R: 11000**

PT growls at this as the flame spirals back at him, as the flame explodes. At the last second Searing Flames glows slightly as its power activates.

 **[ATK: 4400 → 4800]**

 **PT: 5700**

PT groans loudly as his clothes are doubly scorched. " _ **WE SET ANOTHER CARD FACEDOWN AND END OUR TURN!**_ " Jaden laughs as he looks over to Syrus.

"Good job Sy you just cut half of their life points." Syrus laughs awkwardly as he rubs the back of his head. "Now it's my turn. Draw." Jaden looks over his hand as his eyes sparkle slightly. "I activate Spark Blaster to switch your monster to defense mode, the same with Syrus's and my own." three sparks launch off as Searing Flames put his hands together, his wings covering the front of his body. Truckroid does the same along with Sparkman. "Now I activate Dark Fusion to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon my Evil Hero Inferno Wing!"

 **[Evil Hero Inferno Wing Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1200]**

"I then activate another Dark Fusion card! I now summon my Evil Hero Sparking Hell Wing!"

Sparkman, and Inferno Wing fly up as darkness covers them, fusing them together. Light shines from above as a woman floats down. Her wings shining, sparks of lightning flying off the body. Her body shining slightly as her hands are sharp claws.

 **[Evil Hero Sparking Hell Wing Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Light**

 **Must be Fusion summoned with Dark Fusion card and cannot be Special Summoned any other way. This card gains 300 attack points for every "Elemental Hero" and "Evil Hero" in the graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard: Inflict damage equal to the monster's attack points.**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100]**

"Now here's the fun part, my Evil Hero gains 300 attack for ever Elemental, and Evil Hero in my grave. First: Burstinatrix, Avian, and Sparkman, along with Inferno wing, that is already 1200 attack points."

 **[ATK: 2500 → 3700]**

"Then there are the cards that Sy sent to the graveyard, namely my Malicious Edge and my Clayman!"

 **[ATK: 3700 → 4300]**

"Now attack his monster, Hell Wing, Abyssal Flare!" Hell Wing raises from the ground as she bursts into fire, thunder wrapping around her. She then soars at Searing Flames, a look of hate on her face.

" _ **WE ACTIVATE NEGATE ATTACK TO END YOUR BATTLE PHASE!**_ " PT declares as Hell Wing slams into an invisible barrier. Jaden winces at this as he sets one more card face down, ending his turn.

"My move!" Drawing her card, Alexis looks over her hand biting her lower lip. "I activate Polymerization and fuse my Etoile Cyber on my field and Blade Skater in my hand to summon Cyber Blader in defense mode!"

 **[Cyber Blader Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 800]**

"Now I activate the spell card Center Stage! This spell card allows me to chose one monster on my field and you are forced to attack it, and I choose my Cyber Blader!"

 **[Center Stage**

 **Choose one monster on your side of the field, all monsters your opponent controls must attack this card.]**

Cyber Blader stands up and walks to the center of the field, before putting her arms together. "There. I end my turn with three cards."

Syrus draws his card and looks over his hand. "I summon Gyroid in defense mode." The small helicopter monster appears, crossing its front wheels together.

 **[Gyroid Type: Machine/ Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000]**

"I then activate my own Polymerization to fuse Truckroid and Steamroid to summon Locomotiveroid in defense mode." Truckroid and a monster that looks like a steam train engine drive next to each other before moving side by side creating what looks to be a modern train engine.

 **[Locomotiveroid Type: Machine/ Attribute: Earth**

 **Once per turn, by discarding a card, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect.**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 3000]**

"I end my turn with that." Syrus finishes off as PT draws his next card.

" _ **WE ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN, TO RETURN OUR TERRORKING TO THE FIELD!**_ "

 **[Terrorking Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 1500]**

" _ **WE THEN SUMMON BLUE FLARE ARCHFIEND!**_ " As PT summons his monster Alexis has a small smirk on her face.

A skeletal figure, much like Summon Skull, appears in front of Titan as the monster then gets blue flames in its eyes, the chest gaining flames light up as well. The monster, in comparison to Searing Flames, is quite smaller, seems to burn the air around it.

 **[Blue Flare Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **This card can only be Normal/Special summoned if you have two other Archfiend monsters on the field. During the Standby Phase, pay 800 LP.**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1000]**

" _ **WE THEN SACRIFICE OUR MONSTERS AND OUR FACE DOWN SPELL CARD TO SUMMON-**_ "

"Wrong, because I activate my Cyber Blader's special ability! Since you have exactly three monsters on the field I can negate card effects, and I bet the monster you were about to summon required its ability to be activated. Meaning I don't worry about that next monster!" Alexis declares in victory as PT grinds his teeth as he glares at Alexis.

" _ **WE THEN SWITCH ALL MONSTERS TO ATTACK MODE! SINCE WE CAN'T SUMMON OUR NEXT MONSTER, WE WILL DESTROY YOURS! GO BLUE FLARE, DESTROY CYBER BLADER!**_ "

Blue Flare's flame lights up as he shoots multiple orbs of flame straight at Cyber Blader.

"Hold Up!" Syrus declares as his own card activates. "I activate Mirror Force, which means it destroys all your face up monsters!" PT winces slightly as he then discards a card.

" _ **WE ACTIVATE THE MONSTER KNOWN AS DOUBLESTATE ARCHFIEND WITH THIS WE CAN MAKE SURE ONE MONSTER IS NOT DESTROYED, WE CHOOSE SEARING FLAMES!**_ "

 **[DoubleState Archfiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **You can send this card to the graveyard: Negate the destruction of one monster on your field for this turn.**

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 500]**

" _ **WE END THIS TURN!**_ " PT states in pure rage.

Jaden draws his card, another Card of Sanctity, which he automatically uses. Jaden's golden eyes twinkle slightly. "I am going to end this, I activate Heavy Storm!" The winds pick up, blowing away every spell and trap card on the field.

 **[ATK: 5700 → 6500]**

"Now I activate the field spell Evil City!"

 **[Evil City**

 **If an Evil Hero attacks an enemy that has more attack power, the monster gains 1000 Attack power.]**

The field gains a dark atmosphere as buildings rise from around the duelists as Jaden smirks slightly. "Now I activate Evil Mask! I choose to Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

 **[Evil Mask (Ch. 2)]**

Hell Wing takes off her mask for a split second before it transforms into Sparkman's mask as she puts it on.

 **[Elemental Hero Sparkman Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400]**

"I then activate, Evil Hero Spell Master's effect by discarding him, I can add one spell card from my graveyard, so I choose Spark Blaster."

 **[Evil Hero Spellmaster Type: Spellcaster/ Attribute: Dark**

 **You can discard this card, and add one spell card of your choose from your graveyard back to your hand. This effect can only be used once per turn.**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 500]**

"I now equip it to my Hell Wing along with the spell card Dark Claws to her as well!" On Hell Wing's left hand, the blaster appears, connecting to her. On the other hand, three long sharp claws extend, sparking from her power.

 **[Dark Claws**

 **Equip this card to an Evil Hero, that monster gains 1500 attack points and gains the Piercing damage.]**

 **[ATK: 4300 → 5800]**

"Now go Spark Blaster, shock Searing Flames into defense mode!" Hell Wing pulls the Blaster's trigger as a ball of yellow energy hits the monster, forcing its arms into an X and the wings to cover most of its body.

 **[ATK: 5800 → 6800]**

"It's time we end this duel go Hell Wing, Sparking Flame Rush, and with the power of my field spell, she gains an extra 1000 attack points." Hell Wing raises up before dropping down, covering herself once again lights on fire and lightning. She then takes one step on the ground before sailing right at Searing Flames, pulling her arm back, before shoving the claws through him, flames soaring through his body, completely coating PT's body making him cry out.

 **PT: 1900**

"Goodbye you three, go Hell Wing, Retribution of Lightning and Flame!" Hell Wing starts glowing, lightning and dark red flames coming off of her as she shoots it off of her. PT screams as his body burns up, his clothes burnt even more.

 **PT: 0000**

"Hell Wing, you and Flare Wingman are to take them back to the surface!" Jaden states as a dark liquid starts leaking from the walls. Flare Wingman appears, and along with Hell Wing, quickly pulling the others away. Alexis looks at Jaden curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to do one last thing. Hell, Flare, don't let them get caught." Jaden commands as both of them nod their heads, Hell Wing pulling Syrus and Alexis onto her shoulders as Flare Wingman pulls Chumley onto his shoulder as they start heading up the stairs.

" _ **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW KING?**_ " PT states as the aura slowly starts falling into the ground. " _ **WE ARE AWAKENING, ONLY YOUR POWER CAN STOP US!**_ " Jaden pulls out Titan's deck and grabs one card, putting it into his pocket before turning back to PT as the black liquid starts covering him.

"I will stop you all and if I must I will reclaim you." Jaden states as he starts walking away letting the black sludge consume Titan's body.

Back on the surface, Jaden sighs as Yubel appears next to him. 'At least we know the source of the blanket, right?'

' _That is true, and this could pose a problem if they escape. We need to talk to-_ ' Yubel never got to finish that thought as a disciplinary student appears, holding Syrus's arm, but nowhere in site is Chumley nor Alexis.

' _I am sorry my king, he managed to catch us and Syrus told me to forget about him._ ' Hell Wing states as Jaden sighs inwardly.

'It's fine Hell Wing, is Alexis ok?'

' _Mad, but other than that fine._ '

'Good, now time to make sure neither of us get thrown out.' "Uhm hi there can we-"

"You are going to come with me, Chancellor Sheppard will want to hear about this." He states as he then grabs Jaden's arm and starts pulling him away. On Jaden's face a mix of 'Holy Crap, am I going to get expelled?' with 'Oh this is perfect.'

The student, who Jaden managed to get his name through constant pestering, which is Michael, was a pyro based duelist and is kinda strict. He was also a little fairer than other Obelisks (talking about you Chazz). That was all he managed to get out of them as they entered Sheppard's office.

"Ah Michael, Jaden and Syrus what do I owe to this unknown visit?" Sheppard states with a kind smile as Michael leans forward.

"I caught these two near the abandoned dorm sir." Sheppard's smile fades as he nods his head.

"You may leave Michael." He nods as he leaves the room, though Jaden could faintly sense him listening. "Now why would boys like you be at the abandoned dorm?"

Jaden sighs as he starts talking about how Professor Banner told them about the dorm, and Jaden said that he just wanted to look at it, but by the time they got there, they heard a loud scream, which was Alexis.

"Then why wasn't Alexis with you all?" Sheppard states tilting his head slightly.

"Well Syrus snuck up behind Titan as we were dueling and unlocked Alexis's cuffs and she quickly ran, since you know he was a criminal." Jaden thinks as he just looks into Sheppard's eyes. He nods his head as he looks at Jaden.

"Well you still are going to have to be punished for going to that place anyway. However you did save Alexis, so I will only have you two to get off with a detention after school until the weekend."

Jaden nods his head as Sheppard clicks a few buttons, calling a teacher to his office. "Hey uhm, Chancellor can I talk to you alone for a bit before the teacher gets here?" Jaden states nervously as he looks at Syrus.

Sheppard sighs before nodding his head, waving off Syrus before he gulps and leaves. When Syrus is out the door and a few seconds before he feels Michael and his energy fade, his eyes get serious as he looks at Sheppard. "So what do you need to talk about Jaden?"

"Why are the Sacred Beasts on … No under this island." Sheppard freezes at this, his eyes wide as the ocean that surround them.

"H-how do you know about that?!"

Jaden's eyes flash gold, as he shakes his head. "I am a shadow duelist and I have felt their presence before." Sheppard's eyes get even wider as he leans in to listen to Jaden.

Meanwhile, Crowler is going up the school staircase, a stupid smile on his face. He was thinking that he finally got Jaden. On top of that he is sure that Chancellor Sheppard wants to make him Chancellor next year. 'Hehe a promotion after years of back breaking work, finally' Crowler cries to himself. When he opens the door, his jaw hits the floor. In front of him is Jaden who is just staring at him confused as Sheppard is pale and staring at a single spot on his desk. Crowler's eyes drift and his eyes bulge out of his head. HorrorTitan Archfiend is resting on the desk. 'TITAN FAILED!?'

"Aw Professor Crowler, you are finally here." Sheppard state with a weary smile. "One of our discipline students found him near the abondoned dorm."

"Th-then shouldn't he be expelled Chancellor?" Crowler states with a slight gulp.

"In normal circumstances, yes, but it appears that there was an intruder on the island and he attacked one of our students. Namely that of Alexis Rhodes."

Crowler pales as he just gulps slightly. "I see, then why am I here?"

"I am having Jaden take detention with you instead of either expelling him or taking his deck away."

At this Jaden visibly pales as he gulps slightly. Crowler sighs and nods his head. "I will take care of it sir."

"Then prepare for his detention, you may leave as well Jaden." Jaden walks off as he is deep in thought. Crowler looks at HorrorTitan and sneers inside.

"Sir, do we know where Titan went?" Crowler states, wanting to kill the hitman who failed him.

Sheppard sighs while shaking his head. "Jaden said that he beat Titan, and managed to wrestle HorrorTitan from his deck before he threw down something to create smoke and blocked Jaden's vision of him." Crowler nods his head again and walks to his classroom. When he is alone, his head turns red and steam erupts from his ears.

"God damn that Titan!" He cries out in pure anger as he storms into his room.

Jaden enters his, Syrus, and Chumley's room as he sighs and massages the bridge of his nose. 'God damnit, why do I have to deal with Crowler?'

' _Maybe he is the only teacher that is free after school?_ ' Jaden nods at that as he looks around. Chumley is asleep, no surprise there since he was in the presence of them. Syrus was at the desk looking at some of his cards, his face completely pale.

"Hey Sy, are you alright?" Syrus looks up at Jaden, flinching slightly. Jaden feels a pang of guilt from exuding so much power during the duel, which seemed to have affected him deeper then it seemed.

"B-bro what did happen back there?"

Jaden gulps slightly at this as he sits next to Syrus. "I would prefer to tell you, Alexis and Chumley all together. Unfortunately, I am going to have to spend the next week after school with Crowler." Jaden makes a face at this as Syrus chuckles slightly. "So it's going to have to wait after that." Syrus nods at this and sighs before he packs up his cards and heads to bed.

 ***Beep Beep***

Jaden sighs as he looks at the message from Alexis. ' _Jaden whatever just happened you will explain, got it?_ '

Jaden chuckles at this. ' _I know, but I got detention so that will have to wait until the weekend.'_

' _You got caught?!'_

' _Unfortunately, and I am going to be stuck with Crowler XP.'_

' _Lol good job, surprised you didn't get expelled.'_

' _That is because I told Sheppard Titan attacked you and I rescued you.'_

' _Well aren't you the liar? So the weekend?'_

' _Yeah, don't worry I will make sure I tell you guys.'_

' _You better.'_

Jaden rubs his head slightly as he looks at Yubel. 'No backing down now, huh Yubel?'

' _Hehe of course my king, now how about you head to bed, I will get this together.'_ Jaden nods and heads to bed, a loud yawn escaping his mouth.

 ***On the Mainland***

"Sir, we have reports of the three Sacred Beasts."

"Really? What happened?" A robot voice answers as the attendant bows slightly.

"We have detected that they have awakened for a few minutes before returning to an uneasy slumber."

"I see … then my plans will be working sooner than intended. The board meeting will bring many things to a head, and I will be taking this opportunity. I can and will not fail." The voice starts laughing as on a nearby monitor, eight objects with the millennium symbol appear. Two masks, a coin, a book, a necklace, an eye patch, half a pendant and a claw, before he laughs louder. The screen shuts down.

"Soon, my friends soon."

* * *

 **Ok, just wanna say, sorry for the short duel between our hero, his allies and PT, I wanted to add more plot to this chapter XP. I am thinking about doing an extra chapter for the little cafe date between Alexis and Jaden. It will be a lot shorter, as I don't plan to have any duels with that.**

 **Finally I am really glad a big chunk of you guys like this story. Now something I know is a little weird, in most fanfics about this kind of topic, if Jaden and Syrus are best friends, Jaden never tells him about his previous incarnate. So that is what I am doing. I hope you guys keep reading this story, and shameless self promo, Power of Infinity, which I will be working on next. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a week of hell for Jaden. Crowler was just glaring at him all the time, and making him continuously do boring assignment, after boring assignment. From just studying the different card types, to how many cards there were in circulation during Yugi Muto's era. Jaden barely drags himself into his dorm room to flop onto the bed. His head was swimming with cards, and card theories as he hears the bathroom door open.

"Oh bro, you're back." Syrus states surprised as he just hears a loud groan for Jaden.

"It was a week of hell." Jaden groans out as he is muffled by his pillow. Syrus laughs softly as he then gets serious.

"Well you know what happens tomorrow."

"I know Sy, I know." Jaden groans as he looks at him with the corner of his eye. Jaden turns over and tries and fall asleep as Syrus sighs behind him.

' _You are really worried huh?_ ' Yubel floats next to him with a small sigh. ' _You aren't blamed for all that you know. You had to use your powers._ '

'I know, the thing is how will they react to the other world? Hell, apparently you haven't shown me everything.' Jaden growls to himself, his eyes flashing a deep gold.

Yubel freezes at this before sighing and shaking her head. ' _You know you couldn't handle everything. At least not when I showed you your old life._ '

Jaden sighs at this as he turns onto his back, staring up at the bunk above him he closes his eyes. 'You are right, especially if I had a w-' Jaden cuts himself off as his face grows red from thinking of Alexis in a flowing white dress as he covers his face and groans. Yubel laughs at this softly as she looks out the door.

' _You should sleep Jaden, we need to get as much energy as possible if we are going to show them._ '

Jaden nods at this and slowly falls asleep, his dreams filled with a certain blond duelist.

The next morning Alexis, Syrus and Chumley are brought to an empty meadow. At the center of the meadow is a large stump which has a deck of cards on top of it. Across from them is Jaden, who is looking to the sky, contemplating how he is going to explain everything.

"So why are we here Jaden?" Alexis states after a few minutes of silence.

Jaden doesn't answer right away as he breathes in slightly before he looks at them. "This is so no one finds us and interrupts us. Besides, I need enough room so you guys don't hurt yourselves."

"What do you mean hurt ourselves." Chumley states as he sweat drops slightly.

"There is a chance that what you see could make you stumble, and if you were to stumble into something, well" Jaden trails off as he sighs as a light mist appears around the meadow.

"What's going on Jaden?"

"Welcome to the shadows." Jaden states, his eyes once again the deep gold color. Everyone freezes as they stare into those almost harsh eyes as Jaden picks up the top card. "Come on out Yubel!" They look at him confused as the mist clumps together behind him, before said monster pulls the shadows apart and reveals themselves.

" _Hmmm, it is a pleasure to meet you all personally. I am Yubel, Jaden's guardian._ " Yubel states, bowing slightly to the three stunned humans. Yubel smirks at this before they stand next to Jaden.

"S-so you really are a shadow duelist?" Syrus manages to state just looking at Yubel.

"Yeah I am, and from what Yubel told me, there is potential in you guys." Jaden responds, sending Yubel a small glare.

"What do you mean, this is so not licious." Chumley states, shaking in his boots. Jaden's glare lessens as he shakes his head.

"Sorry man, I can only explain what happened with Yubel's power."

"What do you mean?" Alexis chimes in as Jaden smiles at this.

"Well the reason is, Yubel can show people parts of their memories, allowing said people to know anything that Yubel does. Now just look into Yubel's eye." Yubel opens their third eye as the others' eyes widen, before a faint orange glow appears in their eyes.

Alexis opens her eyes she finds herself glowing slightly, and hovering over what looks like an ornate castle. Next to her, are Syrus and Chumley, both of their bodies just as hazy as hers.

"What's going on?!" Her voice sounds fuzzy as Yubel appears before them.

" _We are in the year 2000 BC in another world._ " The three of them awestruck at Yubel. " _This world, which I used to live in, held many monsters, people and … things._ " Yubel makes a face at that last point before they shift to what looks like a large hall. " _The rulers of this world were those of the shadows, and their allies were the monsters in the dark._ " Yubel states as they hear footsteps as someone runs into their little area. " _And the prince of this world, the person I cared about the most…_ " Yubel stops speaking as Jaden runs into the area, long red robes

"Jaden?!" Alexis gasps out as she just looks at the man.

Yubel smirks and laughs slightly as their heart throbs, looking at 'Jaden'. " _No Alexis, this is not Jaden. That is Prince-_ "

"HAOU!" A voice calls out making the prince freeze.

"Shit!"

A boy that looks exactly like Syrus in overly elaborate robes much like Haou's. The difference however is that the clothes are silver and slightly blue. Syrus just stares with his jaw nearly hitting the floor as Haou sweat drops.

"Come on Cyren, I don't know what you-" Haou doesn't finish as Cyren hits him over the head. "Ow!" Syrus just blinks before looking at Yubel who has an amused smile on their face.

" _This world was long ago, and the souls of the old, bond with the new._ " Yubel states as Cyren finally calms down as Haou rubs his head.

"Haou, I told you not to send any of the monsters to the battlefield, and you did!"

"I know the thing is I wasn't there, how do you-" Again he doesn't get to finish as Cyren slaps him. Syrus just blinks t his old self as Chumley and Alexis are jaw dropped.

"Haou, you made me into the Sage of Winds, you should listen to me." Cyren sighs softly before his face relaxes slightly. "I know you don't like being stuck in the castle, and you are worried about the engagement." At this Haou turns away and starts walking off. Cyren frowns at this and runs after him.

"WHAT?!" All of them scream as Yubel laughs.

" _Yes in order to make sure that two of the largest kingdoms, our kingdom of shadow, and the kingdom of music._ " Yubel explains as she looks closer at Alexis who has a semi red face. " _The kings made an alliance, and the alliance would be signed when their children are married._ " Alexis's face grows a fainter red as the world shifts again.

Haou was walking down to the center completely frustrated at his day. "Gods above and below, I just wish that I didn't have to do this." He then bumps into a kid that looks exactly like Chumley.

"Sorry my prince." He bows lowly, shaking slightly.

"It's fine Charles."

"Charles?!" Chumley states both impressed and surprised as he stares at his previous incarnation.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was going to tell you and your father that the princess's caravan is here." At this Haou sneers slightly. Charles frowns slightly. "You are still annoyed by the marriage aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Haou growls out and just shakes his head.

"It's all-"

"'It's all for the sake of survival!'" Haou interrupts. "Yes I get that and having two kingdoms versus the light is important, but this is stupid. The two of us have never even met." Charles cringes at Haou's anger as his eyes flash gold.

"W-well uhm there is also your father wanting you to meet u-up with-" Charles never finishes as Haou groans out and just charges off.

"He really doesn't like this." Syrus points out as they start following Haou.

" _Yes, he doesn't like the idea of an arranged marriage. The alliance, though it was needed, he hated forcing other to do what he wants with all his heart._ "

The world fades away as they are standing in what looks like a fountain with someone that looks exactly like Alexis, wearing a long blue dress.

"Wh-who is that?"

Yubel gives Alexis a very mischievous smile. " _That is Princess Arryn, of the kingdom of music, and Haou's fiance._ " Alexis's face brightens just a few degrees as Haou runs in, panting at one of the archways.

"Damn it, I really hate him sometimes." Haou shakes his head. He sighs and still doesn't notice the princess, who seems to be mopping slightly. "I still don't get why my father even did this!" He cries out silently as he starts pacing the outskirts of the fountain.

" _My love, you must calm down._ " Another Yubel appears, wrapping their arms around Haou. The three look at Present Yubel with various levels of shock. The most notable was Alexis's as if she was thinking should she be jealous or not. " _This agreement was to help destroy the light._ " Again looks of shock appear as Present Yubel sighs.

" _There is an evil light, something no one should truly have to see. It's so harsh, it blinds those that it fights against. It wants to try and take over._ " Present Yubel states with a sad expression. Haou sighs after a hug with his Yubel.

"Yubel I don't want to marry this princess." At this Arryn looks up and frowns at Haou finally noticing him. She stands up and slowly walks over to him as his back is to her. "I mean, I don't even know her name, nor what she looks like. She could look like a huge pig, and I really don't want that."

Arryn's face turns red as her eyes flash murder. Alexis does the same, since the two of them look the same. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIG!" Arryn screams out as Past Yubel fades away, Haou gaining a look of terror in his face, as Arryn just lays into him about how he shouldn't just say that kind of stuff without meeting the said person.

Haou looks at Arryn, as he gets red in the face. "I am sorry! It's not like I knew you were here! GOD! This is so stupid!" Haou calls back as he manages to stand up. "I seriously don't like my dad's decision on this whole stupid arrangement!" They are now in each other's faces, breathing deeply. A few seconds pass as they then turn away from each other. "Again, I am sorry for what I said, I haven't had the best time meeting Princesses."

"I am sorry too for overreacting. I thought you were going to be as stuck up as Prince Chan." They both shiver at this.

"Yeah that is understandable, he is quite the douche, but over all he is an ok guy." Haou laughs softly as he leans against the wall. He then frowns, as Avian appears. He pushes past Arryn. "Why are you here Featherman?"

" _My Prince, we have caught someone that has been harassing some of the maids._ "

Haou frowns at this and starts to think on it as Arryn sighs. "Mr. Featherman, what does this man look like?"

" _He has brown hair and is a few inches taller than my Prince._ " At this Arryn sighs again as she grinds her teeth.

"That idiot!" Arryn cries out and punches the wall.

"Uhm you know that guy."

"I think so. Can you not have him told to your father, and maybe bring him here." Arryn states wincing softly. Haou looks at Featherman/Avian and nods softly. "Thank you."

"No problem so who is this guy?" Before Arryn can answer, Alexis catches her breath. Avian returns with said guy. Alexis starts crying as Syrus and Chumley gape at her openly.

"Arthur you idiot! Why the hell were you messing with maids! YOU! ARE! BETROTHED!" She yells like mad at the guy as Alexis hisses.

"Atticus?!" She looks at Yubel with tears in her eyes. Yubel's nods softly, knowing what she is asking.

"Woah sis, calm down. I was just flirting, it wasn't like I was leading them on." He waves slightly with a crooked smile on his face.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mess with our helpers." Haou speaks up, making Arthur look over and smile at him sheepishly.

"You must be Prince Haou, it's a ple-" Before he can finish, Arryn pulls on his cheek. "Apologize, now."

"Oday, oday. Et go o' meh chek." Everyone starts laughing as Arryn frowns at her brother. She lets go of his cheek as its stinging red.

"I am sorry for messing with the maids." He bows at this as he smiles at Arryn. "As I was saying, you my be Prince Haou, my soon to be brother." Said Prince blushes softly at this as Arthur wraps his arm around Haou's neck. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Avian goes to stop him as Haou pulls himself from his grip. "And since you two actually met, this should be a good chance for the two of you to get closer. I mean Arryn has been all worried your would be a complete jerk."

Arryn hits the back of Arthur's head and starts reprimanding him on his tone as Cyren appears.

"Haou, I see you met the Prince and Princess of the kingdom of music."

"Yes Cy, I have."

"You are still in trouble for sending your shadows to the battlefield." Before Haou can answer, a cry of annoyance is heard as the shadows morph slightly, revealing Cyber Blader.

"Woah." Haou states as his eyes seem to sparkle slightly.

"Sis, y-you don't have to use your powers I was just-" He never got to finish as he starts running from the monster, fear evident on his face.

"I am so sorry for my brother, he is a complete idiot!" She growls and just shakes her head.

"It's fine, I am surprised to see you can bring monsters forth. Anyway, would you like to go princess?" Haou winks at Arryn as he holds his hand out to shake hers. She does so as they pull their hands back, a small spark shooting up their arms. They laugh and start to head out.

"Well that answers why they called me Sage and Alexis Queen, but I still don't get what those things that attacked us were."

" _We are getting to that Syrus, however a bit of backstory._ " The world shifts and they appear under the castle, three large tablets with monster inscriptions. " _On the right, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder. This card was meant to duel against the Winged Dragon of Ra himself._ " The area disappears revealing a massive yellow, skeletal like monster, glaring towards them, lightning flashing and clapping. " _He was the first sacred beast._ " The room returns as Yubel floats up to the center beast. " _This is Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, he was meant to face against Obelisk the Tormentor._ " The monster appears, the blue ish armor on its skeletal form as darkness seems to leak from it. " _The final one is Uria, Lord of Searing Flames._ " the red monster appears, looking like a serpent with a jaw, within its jaw.

"Wait, isn't that like the card Titan summoned?" Alexis speaks up, the rolling pressure of the monsters slowly lessening.

" _Yes. Now there was a war between our forces and the harsh light._ " The three look in shock at the tattered field. " _Haou was the only one of our forces that survived and not lightly. The only way to seal away the light, was by using those sacred beasts, and the ultimate fusion card._ "

Haou stumbles onto the battlefield, looking up into the sky. "WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE EVERYTHING I LOVE!" He screams, his eyes flashing the distinct gold. "I may not be able to destroy you, but I can seal you up! With the power of the three beasts and my ultimate fusion card, I seal you into the rift! It will seal you for hundreds and thousands of years, hopefully, long enough for someone to fully destroy you!" the earth around him cracks and tears as the three monsters appear. "I will crash this world with the next, and seal you all away until the seal weakens!"

The three monsters roar at the sky as the light seems to drift down slightly. " _When Haou sealed the light, he fused our world with yours. However that spell cost us dearly._ " The monsters start glowing as the sky thunders as the world itself shakes.

"Raviel! What is going on!"

"My king! Something is happening!" Raviel screams as light particles start drifting to them.

An unintelligible rumbling goes over them, as Haou's eyes widen. "You wouldn't!" it rumbles again as Haou stumbles, the world starts glowing hard as Haou screams, the world vanishing.

"What happened?"

" _The worlds fused. Our greatest enemy, cast a spell on the sacred beasts with its last breath before being sealed. When Haou woke up he found himself in the middle of nowhere, the last of his energy used to keep the beasts asleep. His power is the only thing that keeps them from ravaging the world, and absorbing all of the powers of the duel spirits._ " The humans just stare at Yubel in surprise before Chumley screams.

"What did we get ourselves into!" Everyone looks at him as Yubel nods their head.

" _That is completely understandable. Do not worry Chumley, the seals should be strong enough._ " Yubel states as the world starts to return to the meadow. Jaden sitting against the stump, his eyes closed with his head tilted up.

"You guys are back huh?"

"Yeah." Syrus managed to speak after a few seconds of silence. Alexis knits her eyebrows together as a memory floats up.

' _My dear Arryn, please don't leave me.'_ Alexis blushes hard at this as she shakes her head slightly.

"You know with Yubel's help, I could teach you guys the powers of summoning and manipulating the shadows." Jaden states with a soft smile. Chumley shakes his head like mad.

"Th-this is to crazy for me Jay, I-I will support you b-but-" Jaden nods at this.

"I getcha man, you don't want to use the shadows. I can't force ya man. It's all up to you." Chumley gulps and kinda backs down, a look of shame on his face.

"Well I for one wanna try it out." Alexis speaks up, hoping to divert attention from Chumley. Jaden brightens up slightly as he hears this.

"C-can I wait for a bit?"

"Of course Sy, you need to accept the powers if you want to be able to actually use them. So take as long as you need Syrus." Jaden gives him a large, confident smile as Syrus gulps and nods his head.

Syrus and Chumley start leaving, as Jaden sighs, the light mist fading away. Jaden smile at Alexis as he chuckles softly. "So when do you want to start the training? It will probably be sometime after school, or probably during the weekend."

"Why's that?"

"Using these powers can take a lot out of a person, especially if they are just beginning." Alexis nods at this as she purses her lips together.

"So… are you in love with Yubel?"

Jaden freezes at this and just stares at Alexis. "Wh-where did this come from?"

"Well, I heard Yubel call Haou 'my love' and since you and Yubel are so close…" Alexis drifts off, keeping her eyes everywhere, but at Jaden. The other is bright red as he groans internally.

"No, I am not in love with Yubel." Alexis brightens up at this as she just waits for more of an explanation. Jaden gulps as he looks at Alexis. "My old self and Yubel grew up together, while Yubel was still fully human. The two of them were close, as close as two people can be. They fell in love, but during that time, well people weren't really accepting of a prince marrying a handmaiden." Jaden rambles on slightly, his face growing redder and hotter with each word. "So Yubel came up with an idea to let those two stay together. Having a dragon's heart into them, Yubel became like they are now, my spirit guardian. During my previous incarnation, yes I did love Yubel." Jaden manages to get out before taking a large breath. "But I don't."

Alexis blinks a few times as a small smile grows on her face. "So how do you feel about Yubel?"

"Yubel became like my parents. That's all I can say really. When no one else cared, they did." Alexis beams softly as she nods her head.

"So… I know it's the guys responsibility, but uhm…" Alexis breathes in as she stops stammering. "Would you like to go on a date?"

Jaden's turn to blink as his face is cherry red and he can't really think.

"You ok Jaden?" She states waving her hand in his face as Yubel laughs behind him.

' _Jaden, Jaden, Jaden._ ' Yubel pats his head softly. ' _You may as well accept. You two do need to get,_ "reacquainted" _._ ' Jaden blushes more at the pretext of Yubel's suggestion.

"I-I would l-love too. Wh-what do you wanna do?!" Jaden states as his face grows redder.

"Hehe thats awesome!" She states on the outside as she starts walking away, however, she is freaking out on the inside. "I will message you whenever everything is together." She finishes off.

When she is gone, steam starts leaking out of Jaden's ears. ' _HAHAHAHA! Sheesh, you are so innocent Jaden!_ '

'Sh-shut up!' Jaden responds to Yubel as he starts walking back to his dorm.

* * *

 **AND CUT! That ends chapter 7 and backstory! Tada~! Yeah, this is how I think of the whole "First War of Light and Shadow". What do you guys think of that? It will still be a few more chapters before the shadow riders come in and start wreaking havoc, so I also threw in some Jaden and Alexis fluff ^u^.**

 **Anywho, that isn't all. So I am going to be starting a new story after the next chapter of this story, but that story won't be replacing the two that I am already doing, so no worries there. I love all the support for this story, and I really appreciate it.**

 **Lastly, I will be adding Synchro summoning, which is personally my favorite version of summoning. Which will be the summoning for the OC that will be with Jaden and pals throughout the rest of the story.**

 **Then that is all. Have a good day, and I hope the fluff was good enough~.**


	8. Chapter 8

Crowler was walking to Sheppard's office, still grumbling about the whole Titan situation. 'What does that fat ass, bushy browed man want? And where the hell is Titan?!' Crowler growls as he sighs and steps into the office, he puts a large false smile on his face. "What do you need from me sir?"

"Well Crowler; Pegasus and Seto have released a new type of summoning system." This actually catches Crowler's attention more as he leans forward. "Unfortunately we have not been sent any of the new cards." At this Crowler sneers softly, while he was hoping to give the Obelisks a boost with the new cards.

"Well then why did you call me sir?"

"We have however been given information and how to identify these cards." Crowler nods at this as he has one last question.

"How many decks are there with this new summoning condition?"

"Three, and all of them must be won in tournaments off in the mainland." Crowler nods and starts walking off before he freezes.

"Uhm sir please don't forget to send the information." Sheppard chuckles softly as he waves Crowler off.

Meanwhile, back in the meadow where everyone found out about their past lives, Jaden and Alexis are talking. Well talking isn't the right word, "training in the powers of shadows" is the better phrasing.

"Okay, the next thing we need to work on is your stamina." Jaden states as he looks over Alexis.

"What do you mean by that?" Alexis questions with a sly grin, which Jaden misses as he walks to one of the trees.

"To be able to keep a duel spirit in our world, you need to have enough energy to keep them here." Jaden closes his eyes as the dark mist returns. Wildheart appears behind him and slashes the tree in half.

"Wow." Jaden doesn't answer after a fashion as his breath deepens. Wildheart vanishes as he looks back as Alexis with a few beads of sweat drop from his face.

"It takes energy to do this kind of stuff." Jaden stands back and sighs softly, going back to Alexis. "So we are going to go on a 5 mile run." Alexis just looks at Jaden in shock as he stretches slightly. "I have everything all set for the run, so all you gotta do right now is dress into something comfortable for running and meet me back here." Alexis grumbles before standing up.

"If this can get me stronger." She mutters to herself as she walks off.

Jaden laughs softly as he then frowns slightly. "Come on out, I know you are there!" Syrus steps out as he gulps at Jaden's tone, the latter who has his gaze soften. "Now why were you hiding there?"

"W-well I-I…" Syrus stammers before he gulps harshly. "I want to d-duel you." Jaden just blinks at this and then smiles softly.

"Sure." Jaden states as he goes to his bag and grabs his duel disk, getting into duel position. Syrus does the same, a look of worry on his face.

 **Truesdale: 4000**

 **Yuki: 4000**

"Y-you can go first bro." Jaden nods at this and draws his card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian and set one card to end my turn."

 **[Elemental Hero Avian Type:Warrior/ Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000]**

Syrus starts his turn, his hands shaking like mad. "Sy, are you ok? You look like you are about to pass out." Syrus doesn't answer as he summons his Patroid.

 **[Patroid Type: Machine/Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **Def: 1200]**

"Patroid… attack Avian." The monster rushes forward, its tire pulled back to strike Avian.

"Negate Attack! With that I end your battle phase." Jaden frowns as he thinks on Patroid's ability to see the face down card.

"T-turn end." Jaden draws his next card.

"Are you sure about this Sy?" Jaden looks at him concerned as Syrus just freezes up. Syrus nods at Jaden as he manages to see a small fire starting to burn in them softly. Jaden smiles as he summons Sparkman.

 **[Elemental Hero Sparkman Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400]**

"Now Sparkman destroy Patroid!" He leaps forward, lightning sparking from his hands. He shocks Patroid, destroying it.

 **Truesdale: 3600**

"Avian go!" Avian flies up and strikes Syrus, making him cringe slightly.

 **Truesdale: 2600**

"Turn end." Syrus draws Pot of Greed and activates it. The first card he draws is Polymerization. Syrus freezes with the next card as it reveals Power Bond. Syrus bites his bottom lip, which makes Jaden's eyes narrow.

"I play Polymerization to fuse my Gyroid and Steamroid to summon Steam Gyroid!"

 **[Steam Gyroid Type: Machine/Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 1600]**

"Now Steam Gyroid, destroy Avian!" Steam Gyroid's fans start spinning as he flies at Avian, before destroying him.

 **Yuki: 2800**

"Turn end." Jaden draws his card and activates Dark Fusion summoning Lightning Golem with Sparkman on the field and Clayman in his hand.

 **[Evil Hero Lightning Golem Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500]**

"Now I summon Burstinatrix in attack mode. Sorry Sy this duel is over."

 **[Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Type: Warrior/Attribute: Fire**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 800]**

"I use Lightning Golem's special ability, to destroy Steam Gyroid!" Black lightning flies out of Lightning Golem's hand and shocks Steam Gyroid, destroying it. "Now attack both of you!" Both of the monsters soar up, fire and lightning streaking at Syrus.

 **Truesdale: 0000**

"So what was that card you drew?" Jaden states as he walks over to Syrus.

"I-it was Power Bond." He hands the card to Jaden, who looks over it.

"With this you could have gotten closer to beating me you know." Jaden looks at Syrus confused as he hands his card back.

Syrus shakes softly as he starts talking about one duel that he was going to use Power Bond in. His brother interrupted the duel and bribed the bully to stop the duel. Jaden frowns as Alexis returns in some shorts and a loose shirt.

"Oh hey Syrus what are you doing here?"

"I-I couldn't make up my mind if I should join you guys' training." Syrus breathes deeply before continuing. "S-so I was hoping I-I could get th-the courage for that, through th-this duel, b-but I just can't." Syrus tears up before running away.

"Sy!" Jaden tries to catch up before coming to a stop, a mix of anger and understanding on his face. "Alexis you're friends with Zane right?"

"Yeah… you aren't going to do anything stupid are you?"

"No, I just want to duel him. Training is cancelled for now, I have a duel that needs to get done." Alexis looks at Jaden shocked as she pulls out her PDF. She quickly types it down and looks at Jaden.

"Where do you wanna duel him?"

"Anywhere is fine." Jaden looks off into the distance, a gleam in his eyes.

A few hours later, we see the docks at the lighthouse, Zane standing near the stares as he looks at the two people approaching him. One is Alexis Rhodes, the other is Jaden Yuki, the bright and shining star in his eyes. Zane's eyes drift up, and he gets a bit of surprise, as he sees Syrus just staring down at him. He sighs and keeps himself to focusing on his target.

"So why do you want to duel me Jaden?" Zane states as Jaden's eyes turn to a slight glare.

"Two main reasons." Jaden holds up one finger. "One, you are the best duelist on this island, even taking in account the teachers, from what I have seen and heard." Alexis and Syrus's eyes widen at Jaden's first reason. "And the second, I am going to keep to myself until after the duel." And cue anime fall from Syrus.

Zane nods his head at this as he activates his duel disk. "Let's go then."

"Get your game on!" Jaden calls out.

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Truesdale: 4000**

"I'll go first." Jaden calls out as he looks over his hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode and set a card face down to end my turn."

 **[Elemental Hero Avian Type:Warrior/ Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000]**

"My turn then." Zane states as he draws his first card. "Since you have a monster and I don't I can summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

 **[Cyber Dragon Type: Machine/ Attribute Light**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1600]**

"I was expecting something better though. Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down and my dragon attacks." The winds pick up blowing the card away, revealing Evil Double as Cyber dragon blasts through Avian.

 **[Evil Double (Chapter 4)]**

 **Yuki: 3900**

Zane chuckles softly as he sees the double disappear in a puff of smoke, his dragon's lazer punching a hole into the being's chest.

"Good play, I will admit that."

"Yep, you never know if your opponent has a card that destroys face downs, with that I secure myself." Zane looks over the field as he activates Different Dimension Capsule. "With this, in two turns, I get the card back." Zane states as he passes his turn to Jaden.

"My move, I draw." Jaden draws his next card and his eyes fold slightly. "I set a card facedown, and activate Dark Fusion, to summon my Evil Hero Lightning Golem in attack mode." Said monster raises from the dark vortex as he sets down, seeming to glare at Zane.

 **[Evil Hero Lightning Golem Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500]**

"I then follow up by summoning my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer in attack mode!" the monster steps forth as both lightning and flame spirals around him.

 **[Evil Hero Infernal Gainer Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 0]**

"I activate Gainer's ability, with it I banish him so that my Golem can attack twice." The monster shines before its energy flows to Lightning Golem. "Then with Golem's ability, I destroy your Cyber Dragon!" The earlier monster raises his hand, shooting black lightning to Cyber Dragon, destroying it. "Go Lighting Golem, end this duel! Hell's Lighting!" Lightning raises his hands shooting two black flows of lightning at Zane.

"I activate the card Cyber Field Barrier!" Zane activates the spell card and discards his Cyber Barrier Dragon. "With this spell card, I can cut your damage down to half."

"Meaning you only take 2400 damage"

 **[Cyber Field Barrier**

 **Discard one Cyber Barrier Dragon from your hand negate half the damage from all attacks for the rest of the turn.]**

The barrier dragon appears as the lightning courses through it, causing two charges to hit Zane, but not as strong as they were.

 **Truesdale: 1600**

"That was a good play." Jaden comments as he looks out the corner of his eye to Syrus, who is still hiding on the cliff. Jaden sets a card face down and passes his turn.

"You are friends with my brother right? I take it that has something to do with all this?" Jaden smirks at this as he once agains summons his Cyber Dragon, along with using monster reborn to bring his other Cyber Dragon back to life in attack mode.

 **[Cyber Dragon Type: Machine/ Attribute Light**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1600]**

"In a way it is." Jaden responds as he eyes the two dragons.

Zane nods his head absently as he activates polymerization. "Now my two Cyber Dragons fuse to become Cyber Twin Dragon!"

 **[Cyber Twin Dragon Type: Machine/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2100]**

"My monster can attack twice per battle phase, so first Cyber Twin, destroy his Lightning Golem!" One of the head's mouths light up, a glowing green light, as it shoots the Golem, piercing its body and crashing into Jaden.

 **Yuki: 3500**

"Now the second attack!" The second head does the same as the first as Jaden's eyes narrow. The attack flies out, as Jaden activates his card.

"I play Evil Defence! With it I can summon my Evil Hero Defender!"

 **[Evil Defence (See Ch. 5)]**

 **[Evil Hero Defender Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Earth**

 **This card cannot be destroyed once per turn.**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 2800]**

The defender appears and blocks the attack as he sits in defense mode. Jaden gulps as he stares at Zane. "You are definitely as strong as everyone says."

Zane cocks a smirk on his face as he ends his turn. Jaden draws and frowns. Evil Mirror, a card that he can only use if he has no other options. He then looks over his hand and finds nothing else he can win with. "Well I guess this is the end of the duel." Jaden throws two cards face down as he looks at Zane.

"My turn then and since it has been two turns since I played Different Dimension Capsule, I now regain my card." He states as the capsule shatters, leaving a card that vanishes. "Now I activate De-Fusion, with this I seperate my Twin Dragon." The dragon glows before re emerging as the two Cyber Dragons. "But they won't stick around for long."

Up with Syrus, he gulps slightly as Zane looks at Jaden with a slight smirk. "He is about to summon it." Syrus is visibly shaking as Zane plays his Power Bond.

"I fuse the two Dragons on the field, with the one in my hand to summon my Cyber END Dragon!" the third dragon appears as they glow white hot as their mechanics merge together, revealing the three headed behemoth of a monster.

 **[Cyber END Dragon Type: Machine/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 2800]**

"Thanks to Power Bond's effect, my Dragon's attack power is doubled."

 **[ATK: 4000 → 8000]**

"Woah. So this is the infamous Dragon." Jaden states with a grim smile on his face as he takes a small step back. "That combo is dangerous."

"Thanks, and if this really does have anything to do with my brother, it must be because of Power Bond. He is a good duelist." Zane states with a small chuckle, Syrus on the other hand was dumbfounded. "The only thing is he doesn't know when to play his cards." Jaden nods absentmindedly as END's mouths start to light up. "This duel is over though. Go Super Strident Blaze!"

The three blasts go out and collide with Evil Hero Defender, sending a shockwave that rebounds and hits Jaden directly.

 **Yuki: 0000**

"Do you honestly think I would let this duel end with my defeat?!" Jaden calls out as the other three just look at him confused. "I activate my Evil Mirror!" His facedown card rises revealing a laser, hitting a mirror, shattering it, but also rebounding to the user. "With this card you take as much damage as I do from this round. And since it was 5200 points of damage, this duel is a tie!"

 **[Evil Mirror**

 **Activate this card only when you take battle damage. Your opponent takes as much damage as you receive from their monster's attack this turn.]**

The mirror appears behind Defender, as the blast can still be seen on it. Zane starts to chuckle as the blast gets sent out, colliding with Zane.

 **Truesdale: 0000**

"Good job, you technically get to keep up your winning streak." Zane states as he walks up to Jaden, his hand out slightly. Jaden takes his hand and shakes it, a massive dumb grin on his face. "Now the other reason I think I can guess on."

"Yeah, Syrus needs a push to get more confidence, and maybe hearing his brother say he is a good duelist might do it." Jaden looks up at where Syrus is hiding. "You can come on out dude." Syrus gulps and steps out as Zane sighs softly.

"H-hey bro."

"So I take it he told you the story about the bully?" Zane states as he looks at Jaden, the latter who nods his head slightly. "I see then. Syrus was trying to be strong for a few friends of his, whose cards were stolen." Zane clarifies as he looks at Jaden directly. "But he would have lost thanks to Power Bonds negative effect. I had to step in, or well…" Zane trails off to let Jaden get what he was saying.

"Ok I get it." Jaden nods at this as he smirks slightly. "So you are a nicer guy than I thought?" Zane rolls his eyes at this before he starts walking off. "So Sy, do you have an answer for me?" Jaden states as he turns to his best friend.

Syrus thinks it over for a few seconds before smiling slightly. "I think I am going to get stronger on my own." He gives Jaden a strong look as he shivers slightly. "I want to get stronger without any help." Jaden smiles widely at this as he nods his head.

"As I said, it's on you to decide. Now do you wanna go and work on your deck?" Jaden states with a large smile.

"Sure." Syrus starts jogging to the dorm as Jaden passes Alexis, and gives her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Lex, training's cancelled."

"It's fine, go with your friend." She chuckles as Jaden smiles widely and catches up with Syrus. Pulling out her PDA, and looking at a few messages before she walks off, a new spring in her step.

Jaden is preparing to sleep in Crowler's class as he steps up to his little podium, giving a glare at Jaden and quite a few of the other Slifers. "Ok listen up. We have new information on a new summoning style." Jaden perks up at this as everyone shuffles in excitement. "Well it seems that got your attention all you slackers."

Jaden glares at Crowler softly as he continues. "This summoning method includes two new card typings, the Synchros and the Tuners." Crowler states as he taps on his computer, pulling up Junk Synchron, and Junk Warrior. "To be able to summon the Synchro monsters, you must have at least one Tuner monster, and one non tuner monster." Crowler taps on his computer once more to bring up a duel already in progress, at least a simulation duel. "Unlike Fusion summoning, Synchro summoning needs exact levels. So say you want to create Junk Warrior." Crowler brings Junk Warrior's card next to the screen. "Since he is a level 5 monster, you need to include Junk Synchron who is a level 3, and either a single level 2 monster, or 2 level 1 monsters."

The monsters appear on the board, before sending the two monsters to the graveyard and pulling out Junk Warrior. "Though in some instances there needs to be a specific tuner or more than one." He states as Turbo Synchron is summoned then with a few cards, to summon Turbo Warrior.

"So Professor Crowler! Are we going to get some of these cards?" Chazz calls out, thinking of how he could use this as a chance to beat Jaden.

Dejectedly, however, Crowler sighs and shakes his head since he had similar thoughts to Chazz without knowing it. "Unfortunately there are only three decks that utilize this summoning style. More cards are being produced, but they will be distributed when the previous three decks get fully tested out."

"So the three decks what and where are they?" Jaden speaks up, a strange fire in his eyes.

"Well Slacker," Crowler glares at Jaden slightly. "The decks can only be won by tournaments back on the mainland. The three archetypes that these decks follow are the machine Junk monsters." Junk Warrior appears on the screen. "The Red Dragon Archfiend along with the Dark Resonators." He pulls up said cards next to Junk Warrior. "And finally the zombie Shiranui monsters." He pulls up Shiranui Shogunsaga onto the screen.

"Well it will be interesting to duel any of them." Jaden chuckles to himself as he looks out the window.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Hey everyone! To think we are one more update period away from the big 1-0. So there is my new story that I need to write and upload, then I am going to update Power of Infinity. So how do you guys like the story? Sorry for the short duel with Syrus, and kinda with Zane. Since the two of them are not worrying about getting expelled, I did want the two of them to duel anyway, kinda along with Zane. Anyway, so I was thinking of including you guys' OCs. if you want one of them in the story include the following:**

 **-Their name and what they look like**

 **-The deck they use**

 **-Their** **Personality**

 **-and if you want, their boss monster.**

 **PM me directly or just leave it in your review. I love you all, and enjoy the story. Review and hey, follow and favorite if you really do like this story :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jaden looks over at Chumley, who seems to be reshuffling his deck to try and add the Flip the Table card his dad gave him. Jaden smiles at this softly as he stands up, shaking his head slightly as he remembers the insanity that was Chumley's dad. Unlike Chumley, who was a round-ish guy, while his dad WAS A VERY MUSCLY MAN!

His dad wanted him to quit Duel Academy, take up the family business, and all that crap. After a fierce and fiery duel (hehe puns), and even though Chumley tried his hardest, he lost. But his dad saw how much he improved and let him stay at the academy. That was what had Chumley so excited, since he was rebuilding deck from the ground up.

"Hey Jaden?"

"Yeah Chum?"

"What kind of deck should I make? I can't really use my dad's Flip The Table, since I can't make monsters dizzy." Chumley states with a shy smile.

"Why are you asking me?" Jaden gives him a confused look.

"You have an amazing deck, and you are a great duelist. Plus I want to make my dad proud." Chumley gives a determined face as he holds two cards in his hands.

"Well I can't tell you how to make a better deck Chum, but I can tell you this" Jaden leans forward and poke the Master of Oz card. "Have an idea on who you want to duel for. Is it just for your dad?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Chumley just looks at Jaden surprised as the latter boy chuckles softly.

"Are you dueling just to impress your dad? Or are you dueling because it's fun and something you love to do?"

Chumley just goes silent as he looks at his cards. Jaden nods and stands up before stretching slightly.

"I gotta meet up with Alexis, see you later Chum." As he goes to leave, Chumley gives him a large smirk.

"Yeah, you don't wanna miss your date!" Jaden tried to leave before Chumley could say this, but cringed slightly as he heard it.

"It's not a date! It's training!" With that, Jaden slams the door, his face burning red. He quickly runs toward the meadow as he manages to slow and calm down.

' _Hehe, that was pretty funny._ '

'Not now Yubel.' Jaden growls out and just shakes his head.

Yubel frowns at this as they materialize, floating right next to Jaden. ' _What is wrong?_ '

'Just frustrated.' Before Yubel can ask him what he means, he brightens up considerably as he see Alexis in what looks to be gym clothes. "Hey Lex!"

Alexis turns to him and smiles widely. "Hey Jayden! So what are we going to be doing?"

"What we did last time, another run." He smiles and stretches slightly as he takes his red jacket off.

Alexis frowns at this and looks at Jaden pointedly. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you aren't training me, and just using this as an opportunity to look at my butt."

Jaden coughs and turns to look away from her, a blush starting to brew on his face. "That is not what is happening." He manages to say this normally as he walked away from Alexis. "Your stamina is getting to the point where you could wield the powers of darkness resting within you." Jaden scratches the back of his head.

"Well then why not we just do that now?" Alexis tests as she frowns softly.

"Ok ok." he remarks with an amused smirk. "How about we go on a short run and then, I will help you manifest something."

Alexis smiles at this as she nods her head. "Then let's go!" She starts off and start to run down the trail.

Yubel chuckles behind Jaden as they whisper. ' _She does have a pretty good butt anyway._ '

Jaden's blush grows deeper as he starts jogging after Alexis, keeping his eyes anywhere other than at Alexis. 'Shut up!' Yubel chuckles more as they disappear, letting Jaden follow Alexis before he catches up to her.

* * *

An hour after the run, they both return to the meadow, panting softly and sitting next to the stump at the center.

"So what are we going to be doing first?" Alexis manages out after a few minutes of catching her breath.

"First, we have to call a spirit from your deck." Jaden states flatly.

"And how do we do that?" Alexis countered.

"One second." Jaden stands up and starts going through his bag, before pulling out a bottle of water and a large bowl. Alexis gains a confused face as Jaden pours the bottle into the bowl as he seems to be muttering something. "Ok, come over here."

Alexis looks skeptical as she approaches the bowl of water. "So what do I do now?"

Jaden laughs at this softly as he looks at her. "Look into the bowl of water, and just relax, tap into the power within you. As you do that, I need you to think about the one monster you have the closest bonds with." Alexis nods at this as she looks into the water, digging into her memories to try and find someone.

 _Suddenly, the world seemed to shift around her. She could feel herself sitting up and instead of a bowl of water, she sees a fountain in front of her._

"Princess, are you ok _?" A motherly voice calls out behind Alexis, who smiles and turns around._

" _I am fine Idaten." She smiles at the Cyber Angel as she stands up. "I was just staring into the water. It's almost Spring you know?"_

 _Idaten smiles and pats Alexis's head as she chuckles softly. "_ You seem to be getting really close to Prince Haou~ _."_

 _Alexis blushes at the teasing, though she doesn't know entirely why. "Well thats … I would say … I have no idea what you have in mind."_

 _Idaten laughs at this, and after Alexis manages to calm down, laughs with her as well._

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself once again staring into the bowl of water once more, seeing Idaten's face just right behind her.

She jumps back and bumps into the monster, who is just laughing like mad. " _It is so good to see you in the flesh Alexis. It has been to long._ " Idaten cradles Alexis's head as Jaden just sits across from her with a smirk.

"I know how creepy that is. When I first summoned Yubel, she got me just like that." Jaden sweat drops as the said monster appears behind him.

" _Aw, I thought that this would be the case._ " Yubel chuckles slightly, as Idaten looks over at them.

"Why do you say that Yubel?" Alexis looks at the spirit confused, along with Jaden.

Yubel's smile fades softly. Idaten gets the same face and holds Alexis closer. " _Alexis … Princess Arryn, your previous incarnation lost her mother when she was 10._ " Alexis's face falls at this, as Idaten continues. " _Her mother, Queen Anya, was a master of summoning spirits. On her deathbed, she called forth all of her powers, and did one last thing, so that her daughter would not forget her._ " Idaten smiles sadly, and pets Alexis's head affectionately. " _And I was created, to be a mother to the princess._ "

At the end of the story, Alexis just snuggles into Idaten as she frowns softly, tears edging in the corners of her eyes. "I should have expected something like this." She manages out after a few seconds. Everyone, other than Idaten, looks at her confused. "Cyber Angel Idaten is the first card that my mom gave me." Alexis laughs melancholy.

Jaden smiles sadly as he looks at Alexis. Before he can say anything however, Idaten fades away and Alexis collapses. Jaden nods his head and quickly runs over to her, pulling her into his arms. Yubel smirks at this little display and disappears, leaving the two teens alone.

Slowly, Alexis opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Jaden's face right over hers, seeming to be studying her. She instantly gets a deep blush as she pulls back, confused and worried. "Wh-what happened?" She pushes him back and backs up from, the blush on her face growing.

Realising the position he was in when she woke up, Jaden's own face explodes, turning redder than the jacket he usually wears. "W-well, after summoning a spirit the first time, a person that summoned it can faint for a long time if they don't have the proper stamina." Jaden rubs the back of his head and looks away from Alexis.

"O-oh, and that's why you had me do all that running?" Jaden nods at this as he explains.

"If not properly trained, some people have been known for passing out from around a month to a whole year. Heck, even with 2 months of training I almost passed out for more then just 2 minutes, if it weren't for Yubel." He laughs softly and looks at Yubel.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Depending on how a spirit feels about you, even with all the training you could have, you could still pass out. Or even worse, disappear as the spirit consumes your life force. Yubel and Idaten were apart of our past lives, and if not that, how we use them in duels could make them content enough to share their own energy with us to make sure that we wouldn't die or stay passed out."

Alexis blinks as she process the information dump that Jaden just gave her. "So Idaten gave me some of her energy?" Jaden nods and laughs at this softly as he sits against the stump. "So what next?"

"We are going to have to keep up the usual running, and then we can work on you summoning forth the power."

"Really?" Alexis frowns at this as Jaden laughs.

"Hey don't blame me, this is how Yubel trained me too." Alexis groans at that before her PDA beeped. She blinks and sits up and starts looking at the message, her eyes widening and a smile adorning her face. "What are you doing Lex?" He moves to look at her PDA, but she moves away from him, standing up.

"Oh no you don't." Jaden frowns at this and stands up. "This is a surprise, so you are not going to see what is going on until it's time." At this, Alexis pokes her tongue out at Jaden, who runs towards her. Alexis laughs and starts running from Jaden, her face slightly red.

Alexis puts her PDA up and starts running from Jaden, who managed to grab his Jacket and slings it over his shoulder as he chases her. Jaden frowns and starts gaining on her, before she looks back at him and smirks. Jaden raises an eyebrow as he notices that they are at the Slifer dorms.

"Lex, really what is going-"

Alexis just puts her finger on his lips as she breathes in, catching her breath. "You are going to go change, and meet me here in about an hour." She pulls out her PDA and texts something. In a second, Jaden hears his PDA go off and looks at Alexis confused, as she just continues. "It doesn't have to be overly formal, but I do expect it to be clothes other than the ones you usually wear."

Jaden just stares at her confused as she turns around and starts leaving. Which leaves Jaden confused, and completely red in the face.

* * *

A few minutes later, we see Alexis just waiting outside of a double door. She is wearing a white and blue tank top under a matching jacket. She taps her toes in her wedged shoes and just crosses her arms. She pulls out her PDA to check the time, as she then hears someone clear their throat. Alexis looks up and feels her breath leave her lungs almost instantly.

In front of her stands Jaden, in a flowing black jacket, rimmed with golden buttons and lines criss crossing through the design. Following those golden lines, are red outlines that go from his chest to the very edges of his jacket. Underneath the jacket is a red and black t-shirt that just hangs loose just over his thighs. Instead of his usual white skinny jeans, he is wearing a dark, almost leather like pair of pants.

"Lex, are you ok?" Jaden snaps his finger in her face, as she realizes that she was just gawking at him.

"Y-yeah I am good, you just look amazing." She lets her eyes trail and then smirks slightly. "I doubt that you really had anything like this."

"What come on, I do too have some fancy-ish clothes!" Jaden rebukes as Alexis just gives him a challenging look. After a while of just glaring at each other Jaden looks away embarrassed. "Ok, ok, Yubel gave me these."

Alexis laughs and shakes her head. "Sorry, that was just a little joke." She then smiles sheepishly and motions behind herself. "Uhm, so we are going to be watching a movie."

"Awesome, didn't know we had a movie theater though." Alexis sighs and nods her head at this.

"Yeah, it seems like only Obelisks can get this. It was mainly promoted by Crowler because 'It is a gift given to our top students.'" She gives massive air quotes as she laughs softly.

Jaden frowns at this and sighs hard. "Yeah, that makes sense." He nods his head before laughing as well. "So what are we watching?"

Alexis blushes softly and responds. "It's a cheesy romance movie, that I have been wanting to watch, but with school and trying, I have not been able to get to it."

"Oh really?" Jaden blinks and smiles. "Well if you really want to watch it, then let's go!" Alexis smiles widely at this and walks forward.

"Luckily I got it reserved for me and a friend." Alexis states and walks through, putting her tickets into a machine to read it.

"Why's that?"

"2 main reasons." Alexis holds one finger up. "Any student other than an Obelisk needs special permission to be allowed in. I managed to get that thanks to the Chancellor." Jaden nods at this and motions for her to keep going. Alexis blushes as she holds a second finger up. "Then there is the fact that many people, both girls and boys, like me. If they found out that you are hanging out with me like this, they may get extremely jealous."

Jaden blushes at this and nods in understanding. "Ok, yeah that makes sense." Alexis smiles and giggles slightly as they enter the theater.

"Alexis~! I was hoping I would-" A male voice calls out, then instantly freezes as said guy walked before them. He was wearing cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. Around his neck is a yin yang necklace. He frowns as he sees the pair standing there. "Oh, this is interesting." He gains a mixture of what looks like a slight bit of jealousy and amusement.

Jaden raises one eyebrow and crosses his arms. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I am just saying, a Slifer slacker, going on a date with the Queen of Obelisk is just interesting. Said people blush hard at this as Alexis steps forward.

"Johnathan, you are not going to tell anyone!"

"Oh ho" the now named Johnathan chuckles out as he takes a step back. "Why shouldn't I? Is it possible that he doesn't have a teacher's permission~?"

"He does, just-"

"Or is it because you don't want your fan club to know about your love~?" Johnathan cuts in with a suggestive smirk.

Alexis and Jaden were both trying to come up with an excuse, but never able to really get anything other than a few words. Johnathen laughs like mad as he watches this and looks at them both.

"So, should I just go up to a few of the students and start spreading the word, or-"

"Don't you dare!" Alexis growls out, a blush still adorning her face.

"Then how about this, Jaden has a duel against me, if he wins, I won't tell anyone, if I win though" Johnathen gives a large grin. "You are going to watch this movie with me instead of him." Jaden frowns hard at this as Alexis scoffs.

"What? Do you think that girls can't duel Johnathen Yin Yang?" At this Johnathen freezes, shaking slightly at the glare that Alexis gives.

"Of course I believe girls can duel, I-I was just saying, this is probably Jaden's idea and-"

"Who said that it's always the guy that asks to go on a date?!" Alexis calls out, a scowl donning her face. Instead of the blush of embarrassment, her red face is from rage.

Now it is Johnathen's turn to just sputter out nonsense, as he tries to come up with a good excuse for his reasoning. Alexis, however, was not having any of that as she goes to a backroom and grabs her deck and duel disk.

"You are dueling me! Same rules!" She growls out and starts walking into the theater.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Johnathen manages out as the Queen of Obelisks goes to the bottom of the stage, just waiting for him.

Jaden laughs and takes a seat, earning a glare from Johnathen. They get to the center of the stage and look at each other.

"DUEL!" both called out as their duel disks activate.

 **Rhodes: 4000**

 **Yang: 4000**

"I'll start us off." Johnathen states as he draws his card. He gives a little smirk as he begins. "I activate Toon World by sacrificing 1000 LP!"

 **Yang: 3000**

The other two gasp softly at this as the book appears, then reveals the town that the toons lived in. "Now I will summon my Toon Swordsman in attack mode."

A small green man, with big eyes appears. He was wearing a long tunic and some brown boots as he stood there. He holds a small round wooden shield and an oversimplification of an iron sword.

 **[Toon Swordsman Type: Warrior / Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1500**

 **This card can only be summoned if Toon World is out on the field. This card can attack an opponent directly as long as they do not have a Toon monster on their side of the field. This card cannot attack the turn it was summoned.]**

"I end my turn with two cards face down. Your turn." He states with a slight smirk as he just waits for Alexis's turn.

"My turn then, I draw." As she lays her fingers on the card, a small pulse goes throughout her body. When she reveals the card, being Idaten, said spirit appears at her shoulder. 'Idaten?'

' _Yes Princess~._ ' the spirit chuckles and looks over at the toon swordsman. ' _Let's show this fool our strength._ ' Alexis smirks at this and looks through her hand.

"I will start us off by summoning my Etoile Cyber in attack mode.

 **[ Etoile Cyber Attribute: Earth/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1600]**

"Then I set two cards face down and activate Cyber Machine Ritual! I send my Cyber Angel and Cyber Tutu to summon, Cyber Angel Idaten!" the two monsters appear under the altar as light shines and consumes them, before Idaten arrives.

 **[Cyber Angel Idaten Attribute: Light/ Type: Fairy**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 2000]**

"And with her ability, I will re add my Ritual back to my hand." The card flies into her hand as Johnathen smirks.

"I activate my Toon Mask. With this card, I can now summon a level six Toon monster, thanks to your Idaten. So come on out, Toon Summoned Skull!"

The mask appears and seems to wink at Idaten, who looks on in disgust, and slowly morphs into the toony version of the fiend monster.

 **[Toon Summoned Skull Attribute: Dark / Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1200]**

"There, now you won't be able to attack me directly with Etoile's ability." Alexis frowns at this as she sighs.

"That is true. I can, however destroy Toon Swordsman. Go Idaten!" The angel flies forward as the little swordsman starts running around in panic. Then it stops as Negate Attack is activated.

"Not this time." Johnathen laughs softly and smirks. "So on a scale of 1 to 10 how good am I?"

"Can't say yet, but your ego is obviously a massive 10." Alexis shoots back as she ends her turn.

"Well, I think I can change that attitude." Johnathen draws his next card and looks down at it, a massive grin growing on his face. "I then sacrifice my two monsters, to summon one of the most powerful monsters in my deck. Appear Toon King!"

The two toon monsters vanish from the field as a rabbit-esque monster jumps onto the field from Toon World. As it lands, long flowing golden robes and a large white staff adorn the rabbit. In between it's cartoon ears stands a crown as it stands there, a wide kiddy smirk.

 **[Toon King Attribute: Earth / Type: Beast-Warrior[**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2100**

 **This card cannot be destroyed as long as there is another Toon monster on the field. When this card is summoned, you can summon 1 "Toon Hare" onto the field. This card can only be summoned if Toon World is on the field. If Toon World is destroyed, destroy this card. Instead of drawing normally, you can add one Toon card or one that specifies toons, to your hand.]**

Next to the king, a small hare jumps onto the field, looking much like Dark Rabbit, but with a less insane grin and gray hair. It has its arms in a defense position as the King glows.

 **[Toon Hare Attribute: Dark / Type: Beast**

 **ATK: 0000**

 **DEF: 1200**

 **This card can only be summoned by Toon King's effect.]**

"That is quite the card." Jaden leans forward in his seat as he continues watching the duel.

"Thanks Jaden, this is one of my most powerful cards." Johnathen laughs while Jaden blinks slightly, realizing he didn't call him a slacker. "Now, I would end this duel now, but my King can't attack on the turn he is summoned. So Alexis, you only have one turn left." He then sets one card face down before passing it to her.

"Doubtful." Alexis scowls as she draws her next card. 'He is kinda right though, at the moment I don't have any cards strong enough at the moment.' She sighs softly and draws her next card, a Poly. "This can work. I activate Polymerization! I fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader!"

 **[Cyber Blader Attribute: Earth/ Type: Warrior**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 800]**

"My Cyber Blader then doubles her attack points since you have two monsters on the field."

 **ATK: 2100 → 4200**

"I then equip her with Fusion Weapon increase her attack power by 1500."

 **ATK: 4200 → 5700**

"Idaten, destroy his Hare!" Idaten leaps up and sails to the small rabbit. When she lands in front of it, she pierced her hand into its chest, destroying it easily.

 **ATK: 5700 → 3600**

"Now, let's dethrone the King, Cyber Blader! Fusion Shock!" The fusion Weapon glows as it shocks with lightning and shoots towards the Toon King.

"Not so fast, I activate Toy Barrel, this allows me to destroy your monster and burn you."

 **[Explosive Barrel**

 **When your opponent declares an attack on a Toon monster, activate this card. Destroy the attacking monster, and deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.]**

A barrel about the size of a normal barrel, but with large cartoon eyes looking all around them with amusement. On the front, is a large fire symbol that seems to be glowing slightly.

Toon King picks up the Barrel and throws it towards Cyber Blader, as the King hides with fingers in his ears. Suddenly, the blast sails past the Barrel and slams into Cyber Blader, resulting in her getting destroyed. The explosion rings out and burns at Alexis as her life points drop.

 **Rhodes: 4000 → 400**

"Alexis!" Jaden calls out in surprise as she stumbles back softly.

"Hehe one more turn and I get to date the Queen." Johnathen laughs out softly and smirks, just waiting for her to end her turn.

Alexis scowls at this and sets one card face down, ending her turn there.

"How about I let you see your Cyber Blader again. With this, Mimicat!" The cat appears and chuckles darkly as it appears on Johnathen's side of the field. Then a poof of smoke surrounds it as the cat transforms into a cartoon version of Cyber Blader and giggles softly.

 **[Toon Cyber Blader Type: Warrior / Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 800**

 **If Toon World is destroyed while this card is on the field, destroy this card.]**

"Now it's time to destroy you, and get my date, go Toon Cyber Blader!" The toon leaps forward, her foot out to cut Idaten in half. Alexis jumps at this and activates her Negate attack. Johnathen shrugs at this and ends his turn, not really expecting anything.

Alexis sighs and pull Cards of Sanctity, and looks at the two cards in her hand and the three in Johnathen's. She bites her lower lip and activate it, giving her

'Machine Devil Ritual?'

Idaten looks back and smirks slightly. ' _A gift from the King. I brought it into your deck when you awoke, though you only have a few cards from them. That card and 3 others are the cards that you have … for now._ ' Idaten chuckles softly as Alexis smirks.

"I think this duel is over. I activate Pot of Greed to draw to more cards, then I activate Machine Devil Ritual!"

 **[Machine Devil Ritual**

 **Basically the same as Machine Angel Ritual, but Cyber Devils instead. Along with banishing this card for Dark monsters instead of Light. Too lazy to write all the changes down.]**

"What?! What kind of card is that?!" Johnathen takes a step back as Jaden just looks ahead in awe.

"Some new cards that I got recently. I haven't got the chance to try them yet though." She looks over at Jaden with amusement in her eyes as his own widen more. "But now I think it's time that I reveal the first of my Cyber Devils. Come forth, Cyber Devil Delphi!"

Idaten smiles and vanishes and a new woman steps forth. She is wearing long flowing robes of gold, red and white. Across her shoulders is a large python serpent that holds a large jewel in its mouth. Covering her eyes is a red cloth that has an eye in the center of it.

 **[Cyber Devil Delphi Type: Fiend / Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

 **This card can be Ritual summoned by "Machine Devil Ritual". When this card is summoned, you can search through your deck and place one card on the top of the deck. You do not have to show your opponent that card. If this card is Tribute summoned, activate the card that was placed on top.]**

"Now due to Delphi's ability, I can place a card on top. Not only that, I can also increase Delphi's attack thanks to Idaten's ability."

 **ATK: 1900 → 2900**

"But she won't be sticking around, because I activate a second Machine Devil Ritual, to summon my Cyber Devil Pandora!"

Delphi vanishes from the field along with a Cyber Tutu in her hand, allowing Pandora to take the stage. She walks out from the gates that stood behind Alexis, wearing long, flowing, white robes with golden linings. Her hair is all made up, midnight black and flowing down to her waist. In her arms, she carries a large box, all chained up.

 **[Cyber Devil Pandora Type: Fiend / Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 1800**

 **This card can be summoned with "Machine Devil Ritual". When this card is removed from the field, you can activate one "Devilish Box" spell card from your deck to your hand.]**

"Now Delphi's second ability activates! Upon her leaving the field, I can activate the card I placed on top of my deck, and what I left was a Mystical Space Typhoon." The boys eyes widen for different reasons. For Johnathen, it was absolute shock that his near perfect guard was reduced to nothing. Jaden, on the other hand, was smiling wide at the excellent play that she did.

Mystical Space Typhoon activates and the tornado of winds kick off, blowing away Toon World, along with the two monsters that rely on it to stay on the field.

"And don't forget, since it is still the turn that I tributed Idaten, my monster gains 1000 attack points!" Alexis laughs loudly as Pandora glows.

 **ATK: 2700 → 3700**

"This duel is over, Pandora, Box of Disasters!" Pandora smirks at this as she cracks open the box in her hands. The chains rattle as dark energy leaks from the box and launches out, cutting Johnathen at his stomach. He grunts slightly as all his life points drop at once.

 **Yang: 0000**

 **Rhodes: 0400**

"And that's game." Alexis laughs softly as Johnathen chuckles softly.

"Yeah, you beat me. Awesome game and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He smirks and shakes Alexis's hand before going down and smirking at Jaden. "Don't break your heart man. People would kill to be in your position." With that, he walks away, leaving Jaden blushing slightly before he turns to look at Alexis.

"That was awesome, I didn't know you would have cards like that."

"Apparently, I got these thanks to our past." She laughs softly and walks over to Jaden as the lights start fading. "Is it really that time?"

"Oh, the movies starting." Jaden chuckles softly as he just leans into his seat, as Alexis sits right next to him. The night passing on without any other incident.

* * *

 **AND CUT! There we go, finally got this out! A lot has been happening since my last update. From life itself and graduation (I am officially a high school graduate :D ) I have been pretty busy. Anyway, I hope you guys like the more backstory and fluff throughout this story.**

 **To Hunter, who created Johnathen. I kinda changed up your character, and didn't give him much screen time, sorry. One day, I may bring him back, but for now, I dunno. Along that line, dude, I did not need to know about the wedgie fetish. I won't kink shame, just, still didn't need to know about that.**

 **I could still use OCs from you guys to make filler duels, or cool duels all together. Plus I could use some dark archetypes for Syrus and Chumley :P.**

 **Thank you for the support, and see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jaden leans on his desk as he scrolls through some of his messages on his PDA. He then sighs and walks out of his room and looks around at the cafeteria of the Slifer dorm, noting how many people are gone. Jaden sighed softly and sits down and seems to perk up slightly as Syrus walks down with a yawn. "Hey Sy, do you wanna have a practice duel?"

Syrus perks up slightly as he sits across from Jaden. "Sure, though I don't know if I would be able to beat you." Syrus pulls out his deck and starts to set up. Jaden's eyes light up and do the same. "You're really bored aren't you?" Syrus states as he yawns and just places a few cards down.

"Yeah, since everyone left for winter break and there are no classes, we are going to duel all day!" Jaden exclaims happily as he just smirks at a slightly paled Syrus. After a couple hours of practice duels, Jaden frowns and looks off to the side a small jolt running up his spine.

Syrus gains a confused look on his face. "What's up Jay?"

"I don't know." Jaden states as he looks out the corner of his eye, Yubel sitting on a table, their three eyes glaring to the west. 'Yubel, do you know what this is?'

Yubel shakes their head before sighing. ' _This is so frustrating. I feel like something should be happening, you know?_ ' Jaden nods softly as he turns back to Syrus.

"Sy, I am going to go for a walk. I need to think about something." Syrus just blinks at this before nodding shakily.

"What's the matter?"

"Something isn't sitting well in my stomach, and I need to go and try and see what is happening. I'll be back." With this Jaden turns and walks out the Slifer doors and sighs hard, before he closes his eyes. He then turns and starts walking off into the woods, the shadows wrapping around him.

* * *

Torrey smirks as he looks at the Jinzo card on his desk, his two friends standing next to him. "Come on Jinzo, we call you to our world. Let us hear your voice and how we can summon you." Torrey called out, his friends echoing his words as he looks around.

"I told you Tor, it wouldn't work." Isaka speaks out as he looks around and goes to get rid of the candles before thunder claps.

" _I … need … three … sacrifices._ " The three boys eyes widen and smiles appear on all their faces. " _If … I am … to appear._ " The voice continues as the boys nod their heads, almost all at the exact same time.

"You can get those three sacrifices Jinzo, appear before us." The three boys each pull out their rarest cards, laying them before the Jinzo card, before they can hear a dark laughter can be heard.

" _Thank you._ " The voice says as the candles go out in an instant. Mukouda screams and turns around, looking down at his legs. His friends look in terror as a static like energy crawls up his body. " _You three will make great sacrifices._ " Then Mukouda disappears as the static energy covers his head, then Isaka gasps.

Torrey freezes as his two friends are being consumed by the weird energy, he bursts out of the library fear evident in his eyes. He just runs, thinking that if he could get away, he wouldn't fade away. His eyes drift to where he knows the docks are before he slams into a brown haired, red jacket boy.

"Ow, what's the rush?" The boy states and stands up, wiping of some dirt off of his body. Torrey frowns, seeming to recognize some part of him in the back of his mind. He quickly shakes his head before standing up, still agitated.

"I-I need to leave the island!"

"Why?"

"I can't say. You wouldn't believe me anyway." Torrey states frantically as he just stands up and goes to push back the Slifer.

The Slifer frowns and catches Torrey's arm, giving a stern look. "Try me." The cold golden eyes of the Slifer digs into Torrey's soul as he shakes softly in his grip.

He starts talking, stammering through the story, on how his friends and him wanted to summon a duel spirit. They wanted to do this, just to see if the spirits actually existed, how many tries it took for them to actually summon one. Then the turn from amazing, to horrible. Jinzo's voice called out for three sacrifices, and thinking that he meant their rarest cards. However, from the tone Jinzo took, revealed that he wanted their souls.

The Slifer's eyes narrow before he smacks the back of Torrey's head. The latter boy glares at the Slifer. "Why did you do that?"

"Why the hell did you and your friends try to summon a duel spirit?" The Slifer shoots back, anger evident in his voice. "Because I wanted to know if I could." The Slifer mocks as he sighs and closes his eyes.

Torrey just stands there, frozen from the anger of this Slifer. If he had paid more attention, he would have seen the shadows thicken and swirl around the Slifer.

" _Hehehe._ " Jinzo's voice chuckles from the darkness and Torrey freezes and looks around in the woods. " _Look who we found here, a small little coward, hiding in the shadow of the King._ "

Torrey shivers as he sees the cloaked, and staticy version of Jinzo, just barely standing in the faint moonlight. A hat and a long trench coat covers this spirit as Jinzo looks forward, his face obscured by the shadows. "Wh-what do you mean? Who is this 'King'?" Torrey states before freezing up and looking at the Slifer. "W-wait I remember you! Y-you defeated Professor Crowler, J-Jaden Yuki right?"

Jaden nods his head, his dark gold eyes just glaring at Jinzo. "Release those three from the contract the idiotically signed with you."

" _I have no reason to Supreme King, after all, they called my spirit here not the other way around._ "

"Yes, but they didn't know the cost, they didn't know that their own souls would be the sacrifice. You still tricked them into a contract." Jaden growls this last part as more darkness drifts from him into the surrounding area.

" _Would you take their place? After all, if you were to be my sacrifice I could become whole in this world, and even more!_ " With this, Jinzo laughs loudly making Torrey even more scared, if that were at all possible.

"No, I won't, but I will duel you for their lives. If you win you take Torrey" Torrey jumps at this as Jaden laughs in his head. "If you lose however, you will release them from their contract."

Jinzo seems to consider this before nodding his head, an evil light behind his goggles. " _I will allow it. I must add, you will not attack me if I were to win._ "

"If you win, I will give you a year to do what you want, though you will have to know the King of Games will be there to stop you." Jaden countered as he smirked softly.

" _Fine._ " Jinzo snarls as he turns around.

"W-wait, wh-where are you going?" Torrey speaks up as he just shakes softly.

" _I need more power to be able to duel. I will be at one of the generators King._ " Jinzo states as he walks off leaving the two students behind. One with a fearsome golden glow in his eyes, the other scared out of his mind.

* * *

Jaden walks into the power stations on the island and glares at Jinzo as electricity arcs towards him. "So are we going to do this or what?" Jaden activates his duel disk and gets into a duel position.

" _Yes, let us duel!_ "

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Jinzo: 4000**

Jinzo holds one hand out as five cards appear before him. " _I will be being! Draw!_ " A card appears with Jinzo's hand and hums softly as he then summons " _Appear to me, Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!_ "

 **[Malice Doll of Demise Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1700]**

" _I then activate Ectoplasmer, which will begin the end of you oh great King._ " The card appears behind the monster as Jinzo glares a hard red light. " _I end my turn, which activates Ectoplasmer, taking off half of his attack points and dealing you that damage._ "

A ghost appears out of the Ectoplasmer card pierces Malice Doll and shoots towards Jaden, making him grunt from the attack.

 **Yuki: 3200**

"My move then, draw!" Jaden draws his card and summons Avian in attack mode.

 **[Elemental Hero Avian Type:Warrior/ Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000]**

"I then set two cards face down and attack you directly." Avian leaps up and sends his feathers towards Jinzo, as they clash against him.

" _GAH!_ " Jinzo stumbles back as his life points drop.

 **Jinzo: 3000**

"Then I activate Mirage of Nightmares this way I can draw four cards during your turn. I then set one more card to end my turn." The cards appear as Ectoplasmer releases the ghost once again as it presses into Avian's back, sending his spirit slam into Jinzo's body.

 **Jinzo: 2500**

Jinzo huffs through his mask as a new card enters his hand. " _Now my Malice Doll of Demise resumes itself during my Standby Phase._ "

"And Mirage of Nightmares activates as well, letting me draw four cards. Then I can activate Emergency Provisions allowing me to destroy the card and heal by 1000 Life Points." One of Jaden's face down cards activate, destroying Mirage of Nightmares, some energy flowing into Jaden.

 **Yuki: 4200**

" _It does not matter, I will defeat you. I now summon my Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode._ "

 **[Emissary of the Afterlife Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 600]**

" _Now Emissary attack the King directly, Vicious Slash!_ " Emissary rushes at Jaden, who has a smirk on his face.

"I activate, A Villain Emerges! This card is very similar to A Hero Emerges, but the difference is I get to choose the monster! So appear before me, Malicious Edge in attack mode!" The monster appears and glares at Emissary of the Afterlife, his claws in position to kill.

 **[Evil Hero Malicious Edge Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1800]**

" _Tch._ " Jinzo scoffs at this as he stops his attack. " _I set a card face down and end my turn. Because of Ectoplasmer's ability, I will tribute my Emissary to deal 800 damage to my enemy._ "

 **Yuki: 3400**

" _Then Emissary activates, allowing both of us a Level three or lower monster to our hands. I choose a Thousand Eyes Idol._ " The card appears next to his hand as he views his cards.

"I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to my hand." The card shoots out of his deck as he adds it to his hand. "Then it's my turn, I draw." Jaden pulls his card out and smirks softly to himself. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode and I equip to him Clay Wrap, to him."

 **[Elemental Hero Clayman Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 2000]**

Clayman appears on Jaden's side in defense mode, and the orange energy of Clay Wrap, curls around Clayman, making him shinier.

"I then activate my Dark Fusion, combining the Clayman on my field with my Burstinatrix to summon, Evil Hero Infernal Sniper in defense mode."

 **[Evil Hero Infernal Sniper Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2500]**

"Now, Clay Wrap activates, allowing me to destroy one spell or trap on the field, and I choose Ectoplasmer!" The Clay Wrap appears out of Jaden's graveyard and wraps around the card, crushing it. "Now Malicious Edge, attack his Malice Doll of Demise with Malicious Carver!" Malicious Edge leaps at the doll, spirals appear around his claws before it tinks against a spiral defense based card.

" _I activate my Negate Attack, nullifying your attack and battle phase._ " Jinzo laughs out before he looks at Infernal Sniper.

"That may be true, but Sniper's ability lets me deal you 1000 damage once per turn. So go Infernal Flame!" On the tip of Infernal Sniper's gun, shoots out burning onto Jinzo's body, a small explosion rang out.

 **Jinzo: 1500**

"Two more rounds of that and you are out!" Jaden comments as Jinzo stumbles out of the small dust cloud, his goggles and some of his mask blew up by the blast. Jinzo wheezes out a small laugh and cough before he adds the next card to his hand.

" _I activate monster reborn, to re summon my Malice Doll of Demise._ "

 **[Malice Doll of Demise Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1700]**

" _Then, I sacrifice my doll to summon myself, Jinzo!_ " the doll vanishes as a perfect copy of Jinzo steps forward, prepared for the fight.

 **[Jinzo Type: Machine/ Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500]**

" _Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards._ " The Pot appears then vanishes as two cards add themselves to Jinzo's hand. " _I then equip myself with Amplifier, and Upgrade 0. Amplifier will allow me to activate trap cards while you can't, and Upgrade 0 will increase my attack points whenever I discard a card._ "

 **[Upgrade 0**

 **Equip this card to a machine type monster. Once per turn, discard a monster card from your hand; increase that monsters attack by 100 X that discarded monster's level, until the end of that turn]**

" _I now discard my Barrel Dragon, which is a level 7 monster, to increase my attack points by 700 attack points._ "

 **ATK: 2400 → 3100**

" _Now, I attack your Infernal Sniper. Magnetic Wave!_ " Jinzo raises his hands, as a dark energy shakes and seems to contract before shooting towards Infernal Sniper, crashing into Infernal Sniper which starts being torn apart by the magnetic force before it shatters.

Jaden grunts softly as he shields his eyes. "Destroying my monster that deals 1000 damage per turn is pretty smart."

" _Hehehe. Yes, and because of my card, I will easily beat you. I end my turn with one face down card._ " The card goes from Jinzo's hand and lay themselves before him as Jaden draws his card. " _Now I activate Upgrade 0's effect, and discard a second copy of myself, to increase my attack power to 3000._ "

 **ATK: 2400 → 3000**

"Don't think that boost will help you." Jaden states as he looks over his hand. "I then activate Dark Calling, to draw Infernal Sniper and my Malicious Edge to summon, Malicious Fiend!"

 **[Evil Hero Malicious Fiend Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Fire**

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 2100]**

"I then activate Aduster Gold's ability from my hand, and add a Dark Fusion to my hand. I then activate it to fuse Avian and Wildheart in my hand to summon Evil Hero Wild Cyclone in attack mode!"

 **[Evil Hero Wild Cyclone Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 2300]**

"I then activate Evil Bombardment from my hand! This card can let me tribute one Evil Hero from my field and destroy one card on yours. The card I choose is Malicious Fiend! Destroy his Amplifier!"

 **[Evil Bombardment**

 **Target one Evil Hero monster on your side of the field, tribute that monster. Destroy one face up card on your opponent's side of the field when this card's effect is resolved.]**

Malicious Fiend smirks at this and glows with Bombardment's power and lifts up, soaring into the card, destroying Jinzo along with the Amplifier.

"I then attack you with Wild Cyclone, end this duel!" Cyclone lifts off the ground and soars at Jinzo who takes a step back.

" _I activate my trap-_ "

"WRONG!" Jaden smirks at this as Cyclone lands in front of Jinzo. "Whenever Wild Cyclone attacks, my opponent cannot activate spells and traps in response." Jaden smirks and raises his hand. "Wild Winds!" Wild Cyclone raises his wings and starts shaking them, causing harsh winds start rising, tearing at Jinzo.

 **Jinzo: 0000**

He collapses to his knees as his energy starts dispersing. Jaden goes and kneels next to the disappearing spirit. "So, I need to ask you something."

" _And … what is that?_ " Jinzo gurgles out and looks up at Jaden.

"Who took Atticus Rhodes? What happened in the Purple Dorm?"

Jinzo laughs at this, a small gurgle escaping his mask. " _He … was not … taken as you … seem to think._ " Jaden's eyes widen at this as Jinzo, fades more. " _He was … brought out … by the … Sha-dows Ri-_ " Jinzo vanishes before he could finish his sentence. Energy from his position goes into the generator, and a spark goes up the cables towards the Obelisk dorm.

Jaden sighs and stands up as he starts heading to the dorm himself. He pushes into the library and look around, whistling softly as he stares at the architecture of the place. "Kaiba, you are an ass." Jaden states off topically as he looks towards the center of the library, the three boys scared out of their minds. "So have the three of you learned your lesson?" He narrows his eyes, glaring at the three boys.

"Y-yeah!" Torrey manages out as the other two look at Jaden confused before their eyes widen.

"You're telling me, Torrey, that a Slifer saved us?!" Isaka looks at Jaden shocked and seemed kinda pissed.

"Yeah, I saved your sorry asses, and I should have just let Jinzo consume your souls if that is how you are going to react. Thing is, if I didn't, he would have attacked more people." Jaden sneers at the three boys, who feel pure fear shoot up their spines.

At this all three of them drop to their hands and knees, tears pouring out of their faces comically. They repeat over and over 'We're sorry' and 'We'll never do it again'.

"All right, all right." Jaden waves his hands as a sweat drop appears on his head. "I won't tell anyone this happened, as long as you three NEVER do that again." Jaden growls out the never and glares down at them. They nod their heads collectively as Jaden nods his head. "Good, now I am going to go and sleep at the Slifer dorm." Jaden walks out of the Obelisk dorm and wipes his mouth on his sleeve, getting some blood wiped up. "Was I bleeding?" He asks dazed before he starts towards the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

Jaden manages to return to his dorm without anyone really spotting him, as he collapses onto his bed. He then groans as he rubs his side slightly. "Ugh, I hate dueling spirits!"

' _At least you learned something about Atticus._ '

"Blah, blah, blah Yubel." Jaden waves Yubel off as he just goes more into his bed. Yubel laughs at this and just pets Jaden's head as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Welp, this is something that I just got through. So how with all of you guys who are still following me, thank you so much for sticking around. I don't know if I am a good writer, but seeing the 10s of thousands of reads that I am seeing through the system is well awesome.**

 **I was thinking about doing another story, I know I am bad at keeping up with all my stories (one is on indefinite Hiatus, and the other I just started), but I really want to do this one. If anyone would like to co-author it with me so that I can keep up with the rest of my stuff, and we both can gain a new way of writing. If you want to know my idea PM me and we can start talking.**

 **Anyway, thank you all again for reading, and see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jaden groaned as he glared at the PE instructor, sweat dripping off his body. "What does this have to do with Dueling!" He states as the tennis ball bounces pass him.

Ms. Fontaine laughs at this as she crosses her arms. "Come on Mister Yuki, this is pretty fun. Besides, this game teaches you strategy, teamwork and most importantly, having fun." She laughs as Jaden's eye twitches. He grabs a ball and looks at Mindy and Jasmine with a strained smile.

"Ok, here I go!" He calls out as he tosses the tennis ball up, sending it across the court. Jaden and Syrus cheer softly as the ball hits the back corner as Mindy runs forward, trying to send it back.

When her racket connected with the ball, it seemed like it was going to send it right back to Jaden, but instead of that, the ball hit the edge of the racket. This causes the ball to fly across the small bit of the stadium they were in, all the way towards Alexis. "Shit!" the four cuss out as Jaden takes a few steps forward, seemingly wanting to block the ball.

Suddenly, a shadow flashed forward, and shoots the ball across towards the other wall. At the same exact time, Crowler walks pass, wearing a gaudy gym uniform. The ball soars and smacks Crowler, right in the spine, or as some people saw it, right up his ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone across the island could hear Crowler's shrill scream

* * *

"This is unacceptable! He needs to be punished." Crowler screams as he is laying on the ground, a bag of ice on his back as Ms. Fontaine holds it against his butt. She shakes her head and sighs.

"He did nothing, he just sent the ba-" Before she can finish, Crowler cries out again.

"He needs to be punished for attacking me!" Crowler cries out, as he glares at Jaden. "You will be spending after school practicing tennis!" he grunts out as he stands up, keeping the ice bag against his ass.

"What?!" Jaden jumps slightly at the declaration.

"It is a fitting punishment for what you have done." Crowler starts limping away, the ice bag dropping some ice. He then goes over to the guy that deflected the ball into Crowler's ass. "Harrington! I want you in charge to make sure that Yuki works hard." Harrington nods absently, as he just stares at Alexis.

Jaden grumbles and looks over to Alexis, rolling his eyes and making a gagging motion. This causes Alexis laugh as Crowler leaves the room, and Harrington's eyes narrow, looking between the two. Mindy steps forward and bows deeply to Harrington.

"Thank you, though Professor Crowler blames Jaden, it's my fault." Mindy winces and rubs the back of her head.

"It's completely fine. Besides, from what I heard that Slifer causes quite the trouble around the school. I think being under my tutelage could calm him down." This causes Mindy, and many of the other girls in the area to go gaga over him. Harrington approaches Jaden, a friendly, yet demeaning smile on his face. "Well, my name is Harrington Rosewood, and I will be in charge of your punishment as put down by Professor Crowler."

Jaden just looks at him with a blank face before sighing, long and hard. "Whatever. This is going to be miserable!" Jaden groans and heads out, his feet dragging behind him. Harrington stands there, frozen from the way Jaden spoke to him, before he growls slightly.

* * *

"45-Love, game point!" Harrington calls out, with a smirk as Jaden stands on the other side of the court. Harrington sends the ball flying as Jaden almost leaps towards the ball, which easily goes under his racket. "And that's game!" Harrington starts to laugh loudly, though you could hear the pride coming off of his voice.

Jaden groans and stands back up, stretching slightly. "Ugh this is so stupid!" He calls out and heads towards a bench, almost collapsing on it.

Harrington does not pay him any mind as he goes over to a cooler and pulls out a bottle of water. He then looks over and almost spit takes, seeing Alexis approaching the court. He combs his hair with his fingers, and walks over to her, a swagger in his step. "Why hello there, Ms.R-" Alexis walks past him, a confused look on her face as she goes over to Jaden.

"You ok?" Jaden cough laughs and nods his head as Alexis pats his head. "At least you only have to do this for one day."

"Maybe, but knowing Crowler, he'll try and extend it."

Alexis sighs and shakes her head at the pride of the Obelisk head. Then she blinks and looks at Jaden. "No one has really seen Chazz since his duel against Bastion."

Jaden groans and places his head into his hands. "Hopefully he didn't do something stupid."

Alexis nods her head at that as Harrington is frozen in place. He seems to have shut down as Alexis started talking to Jaden. After a few seconds, Harrington starts working again and glares over at Jaden. "Well, this is interesting." He growls and walks over. "I must ask, how do you two know each other?"

Alexis looks up and tilts her head slightly. "Well we met up on the first day of school, and we dueled-"

"I beat her." Jaden smirks as Alexis glares at him. Alexis swats his arm, and sighs.

"And then we have been hanging out since." Alexis finishes as she rests her elbow on her knee.

Harrington seems to fume on this for a while as he just glares at Jaden. "Jaden Yuki, I challenge you to a duel!" He shouts out, his face red with fury.

"Uhm why?"

"A Slifer like you does not deserve to be friendly with an Obelisk such as Alexis Rhodes!" The pair just stare at him in shock before Jaden stands up, a dark gold glare staring at Harrington. The other man shivers in place, the dark look seeming to pull up terrible memories for him.

"Your fucking pride!" The shadows seem to grow from Jaden, the area getting darker as he just glares at Harrington. "Just because you guys are the top of the dorms, doesn't mean that you guys are the best of the best!"

Harrington takes a step back, fear in his eyes before he gulps and tries to stand back against him. "We _are_ the best of the best, at least in the school! Besides, are you going to accept my challenge or are you a coward."

Jaden growls and then nods his head. "Fine! I will accept your challenge, but if I win, I am not taking anymore of these 'lessons', and you have to leave Alexis alone!"

"Deal, and the same can be said to you. Along with whoever wins gets to be Alexis's fiance!" This seems to freeze both Alexis and Jaden, both of whom seem to spawn some blush on their faces.

"Ok, first off, that is seriously messed up. Second, while I will duel you to get you away from Alexis, that doesn't matter." Their little screaming match drew a crowd a few people laughing, and others cringing in fear at the edge in Jaden's voice. A few people seem to catch on, taking down the net in the court.

"Seems the court is ready. Care to play Jaden?" Harrington goes to his bag and pulls out his duel disk. Jaden follows suit, as people start whispering to each other.

"Isn't that the kid who one turned Professor Crowler?" One Ra students states, confusion in his voice.

"But isn't that Harrington Rosewood?!" An Obelisk calls out. "Not only does half of his family own sports teams, and he's the tennis club president, his family owns a motor company, which he's the heir of."

While this whispering is going on, the two duelists activate their disks.

"Duel!" "Get your game on!" they both call out

 **Rosewood: 4000**

 **Yuki: 4000**

"I'll go first." Harrington declares right off the bat as he looks over his hand, smirking as he lifts up a single spell card. "I activate Service Ace. This card is the beginning of the game, and the first hit." When he places the spell into the slot, he then raises another card from his hand. "You need to guess this card, whether it is a monster, spell or trap. If you guess wrong, you take 1500 damage."

Jaden stares, almost like he's trying to peer into his mind, before stating. "I am going to say it's a trap card."

Harrington laughs and shakes his head. "Nope! It's a monster, Mega Thunderball to be specific." Harrington reveals the card, sending it to the graveyard. A tennis player, the same one in the card, appears and sends a soaring shot straight at Jaden. The ball explodes as it collides into his stomach.

 **Yuki: 2500**

"I end my turn with a face down. And look at that, it's 15-love!" Harrington laughs as a few Ra and Obelisk's laugh, the joke obvious.

Jaden growls as he draws, smirking slightly. "I activate Evil Spy! This allows me to summon an Evil Hero Spy onto your side of the field. Along with that, if it gets destroyed, that means you have to reveal your hand."

 **[Evil Spy (Ch. 5 for the Effect)]**

 **[Evil Hero Spy Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **(Ch. 5 for effect)**

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 100]**

"Now, here is a small combo that I used against the Duelist Titan when he arrived on the island." This shut alot of the whispering up as Harrington scoffs. "I now activate Dark Fusion, to fuse my Clayman and Sparkman to summon my Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

 **[Evil Hero Lightning Golem Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1500]**

"Now Lightning Golem, destroy Evil Hero Spy!" Lightning Golem lifts his hands, black lightning streaking towards the spy, blowing it up. "Harrington, now you have to reveal to me your hand."

Harrington scoffs at this as he approaches Jaden, showing him another Service Ace, a Mega Thunderball, a Deuce, and Giant Racket. Jaden nods, allowing Harrington to return to his side of the court. "Now Lightning Golem, attack Harrington!" Lightning Golem seems to laugh as two orbs of lightning spark to life as they fly towards him.

"I activate Receive Ace. With this, I will negate your attack, and deal you 1500 damage as long as I drop the top three cards of my deck." He does just that as he sends the three cards causing a tennis player to appear. Said player swats back the orbs of lightning, turning them into balls which explode against Jaden.

 **Yuki: 1000**

Jaden growls softly as he repositions himself. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn." The two cards appear in front of him.

"My turn!" Harrington smirks as he activates Smash Ace. "With this card, if I reveal a monster, you take 1000 damage, ending this duel."

"I activate Hero Switch! This card allows me to switch one Elemental Hero, and one Evil Hero on the field." The card reveals itself, showing Inferno Wing and Flame Wingman, switching out from each other.

 **[Hero Switch**

 **Choose one Elemental, and Evil Hero, on the field and in the hand. Switch the two monsters. If one is a Fusion, return the card to the Extra Deck.]**

"With this, it allows me to switch out my Lightning Golem with Avian!" Lightning Golem disappears in lightning, as Avian appears onto the field, the winds blowing forward.

"Anyway, I continue the effect of Smash Ace." He reveals Mystical Shine Ball, that launches itself at Jaden. "And I activate Feather Wind! This card allows me to negate and destroy your Smash Ace!"

The ball disappears as it is about to collide with Jaden. Harrington scoffs and ends his turn, looking over his hand and scowling.

"Surprised you didn't decide to actually activate the other Service Ace. Then again," Jaden smirks and looks at Harrington. "If you did I have a 50% chance of getting it right." Harrington just growls as Jaden draws. "I now activate Dark Calling so that I can resummon my Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

The Golem appears once more, black lightning arcing from its body. "Now you two, pay him back for the 3000 damage he dealt to me!" The two monsters laugh as Avian flies up slightly, sending multiple feathers, while Lightning Golem shoots orbs of black lightning. Both attacks collide against Harrington, making him cringe from the contact.

 **Rosewood: 600**

Harrington stumbled slightly as Jaden evened their damage in one move. "I'll end my turn with that one."

Harrington huffs as he draws his card. "I summon Big Server in attack mode!"

 **[Big Server Type: Warrior/ Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 800]**

"Next I equip my Giant Racket to my Server." The Cybernetic tennis player's right arm, which was also a racket for a reason, grows massive, racket, easily the size of a small boat. "Now, once per turn, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and any damage I would take is nulled." Harrington looks at his hand and hesitates slightly. "I activate Deuce." He says after a few seconds. "Now to win, neither of us have to directly attack the other twice in a row. However, only one of our monsters can attack.

'He must have been worried to use his Service Ace or not.' Jaden states to Yubel who floats beside him.

' _He should have taken the chance, but now we win._ ' Yubel giggles out slightly.

"Big Server, score me the first counter, and with his ability he can do just that. He can attack you directly." The 40-40 sign lights up as the Server jumps up, sending a bolt of lightning, causing it to collide with Jaden.

 **Yuki: 700**

 **Rosewood: 1 Counter**

Harrington sighs, seeming to almost relax as he adds another Service Ace, allowing Jaden to draw a card.

"It's time that I end this duel." Jaden smirks and looks at Harrington, the cold, gold glare intercepting his gaze.

"I should probably tell you the mistakes you have made." Everyone looks towards him, some gaping in awe that he is beating, another Obelisk. Others excited to hear what he is talking about.

"What mistakes are you talking about?" Harrington declares, insistently. "I have you cornered. With Big Server and Giant Racket combo, along with Deuce, you can't damage me, let alone twice."

"First, Lightning Golem, Hellish Lightning." Lightning cascades off of Lightning Golem, destroying the Server. "Your combo only works if I attack, but Lightning Golem can destroy as an , you should have used the second Service Ace you had and used Deuce to activate it." Jaden states simply as he motions towards the field.

"If you had, I would have had to make the 50/50 chance that I would be able to get it correct, and I wouldn't know if you would risk your Deuce. That would have been enough to win, but with your hesitation, and subsequent play. I win." Jaden laughs as he pulls out a few of the cards.

"I now activate Dimensional Double! This allows me to send a copy of any monster in my banish zone to my graveyard." With this, a Sparkman and Clayman shoot out of his deck, allowing him to add it to the graveyard. "Next, I can activate De-Polymerization, seperating my Lightning Golem into Sparkman and Clayman!"

The Golem cracks as lightning shoots from said cracks. Eventually the two smaller monsters appear, both in attack mode. "Finally, to end this duel, I activate the spell card Elemental Arrows! This allows me to choose one monster to take over. For every Elemental Hero on the field, said monster can attack. Now Deuce's ability is useless, as I choose my Sparkman, to attack three times in total."

Harrington gulps, taking a step back. Jaden smirks at this as he nods to Sparkman and his other two heroes. Avian lifts from the ground and wind turns into a hurricane, feathers from his wings turn into an arrow. Clayman touches the ground, turning stones into an arrow. The two heroes toss their arrows towards Sparkman, who catches it and sends electricity through both. He then launches Avian's Arrow, wind and thunder exploding against Harrington.

 **Yuki: 1 Counter**

 **Rosewood: 0000**

This time around, Sparkman infuses the Clayman Arrow with lightning … somehow. He launches it out, having it once again collide with Harrington, stones tearing away and lightning flashing against him

 **Yuki: 2 counter ← Winner!**

"And that's game." Jaden smirks as he looks at Harrington. "As per the rules of our little bet, you have to leave Alexis alone and no matter what Crowler tries to do I don't have to take any more of these lessons." Jaden laughs as he then starts walking away, leaving Harrington just standing there, awestruck that he lost.

"Good job Jay." Alexis goes over as Jaden starts to leave. "But you know I can take care of myself." She gives him a pointed look as they head out of the arena.

"I know, it's just that guy pissed me off. Especially talking about the whole fiance thing." Jaden coughs slightly, his face, along with Alexis's, to turn a fine shade of pink. "Besides his stupid pride was just something I had to step on."

Alexis sighs at this, shaking her head. "That I completely understand. I don't really get that whole, Obelisk pride. Sure we are filled with a lot of wealthy kids, but not all of us are really good at Dueling, Harrington as an example."

Jaden laughs as Yubel rolls their eyes. ' _Jaden! Tell her about Jinzo!_ ' Jaden jumps slightly and glares at Yubel. Alexis looks at him confused as Jaden clears his throat. "Right, I keep forgetting this, so thanks Yubel." Jaden rubs the back of his head as they get to their usual after school meeting spot. When they get there they start talking, and Jaden talks about some of the events that happened. After a bit of talking, Jaden brings up what he learned about Atticus.

Alexis looks at Jaden and takes a few minutes to realize what he is talking about. "Y-you're now bringing it up?!" Jaden winces, hearing the pain in her voice as he shakily breathes in.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, just with everything going on, from school to trying to train you, I have had a lot on my mind." Jaden gulps and just side hugs her. "I am really sorry, but at least we know someone took him away."

Alexis wipes some tears up, before she nods. "Yeah, and when I find the guy that did it, I'm going to throttle them." Jaden laughs at this before he stands up, stretching.

"Now, let's get you ready to throttle that person." This causes Alexis to laugh slightly as she stands up with him. "I was thinking, we should start shadow manipulation today." Alexis looks at him confused as he gives her a small smirk. He then lifts his hand, causing shadows to collect just under him. "If you haven't noticed, when I get exceptionally pissed, I can cause the shadows to stir." Alexis nods as he causes the shadows he collected to soar forward and skewer a tree. "The connection between our world and the duel spirit world is through the shadows. The stronger the person and their connection, the stronger they can manipulate the shadows."

"Wow, so where do I start?" Alexis questions a semi wild gleam in her eyes. Jaden smirks at this as he points down.

"You have to start by solidifying your shadow. When you can do that, we can talk about the true manipulation." Jaden laughs as Alexis then looks at her shadow, as it slowly gets darker. With a few heartbeats, the darkened shadow fades to normal, leaving Alexis sweating and gasping for breath.

"Th-that was … why am I … so tired?" Alexis is about to collapse right when Jaden catches her and leaned her head against his chest.

"This power separates your body and soul slightly, giving you the control over the shadows."

"Then how-"

"I have had years to get used to this power, don't worry we can continue tomorrow." When Alexis tried to fight back Jaden narrows his eyes. "No, if you use it when you are tired, it's possible to fade."

"Fade?"

"Turn into a shadow yourself, and disappear, never to appear in the light again."

"How did you not fade then?" Alexis asks as she sits on the stump.

"I had Yubel to really teach me, though I did have a few close calls when I really started." Alexis just stares at Jaden, a straight look for a few seconds, before she starts laughing loudly, shaking softly. Jaden looks at her confused before he starts laughing along with her.

And for the next few minutes, they just sit there laughing.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Finally got this out. Sorry for taking so long, I just haven't felt like writing. Anyway, sorry if this feels rushed, I just hate the whole Harrington bet thing. He just pissed me off like hell.**

 **Welp, review, favorite, and follow if you like this series along with any others you like. Peace my dudes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Darkmaster10000000: Yeah I understand. It is and always has been my main problem.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks. Hope you keep reading.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Yeah again I understand your reasoning. As for why he didn't use Yubel to see his hand. I will never have Jaden cheat. It's just not how I visualize his character. I can get how it seems like he should, but meh.**

* * *

We open to see Crowler, sitting in his seat, holding his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples as he looked over documents of collapsed and broken duelists that lost their best cards. "And worst of all they are _MY Obelisks_!" Crowler groans and leans back. "Whatever this … Duel Giant is, when I get my hands on him, I will tear him apart." He tears at a blank sheet of paper and bites it slightly.

"Crowler!" The said man jumps as his intercom rings off, Chancellor Shepherd's voice rings out.

"Y-yes sir?" Crowler replies, a hard gulp and his voice slightly high.

"Have you completed those assignments that I handed you?"

"Yes sir, I have. I have them in my outbox right now, and just waiting for some time to deliver them to your office."

Over the intercom, Crowler could hear Shepherd humming, and thinking that he was scot free before, "And this … Duel Giant? Have you been able to find who this is?"

Crowler freezes, a cold sweat dripping down his face, his body shaking slightly. "N-not yet s-sir. For starters, it's d-difficult to find him a-as he only attacks at night."

Once again, Crowler could hear Shepherd humming before a sigh echoes slightly. "Right. Please keep an eye and ear out there, for this giant. From the reports that I am getting from other teachers, the victims of the giant have lost their wills to duel and even study." Crowler flinches at this.

"I know sir, I just haven't had the time to find and defeat him." And with that, the intercom cuts off, resulting in Crowler banging his head against his desk.

* * *

Later that night, we follow a large man, wrapped in Obelisk blue jackets, specifically wrapped around his head to hide the identity. The large man was standing just over 6' 9", and before him, lay an Obelisk blue whose cards were scattered around him. "You lost." The man states flatly, his voice a deep baritone like voice.

"N-no! I-I don't want to lose my card, please!" The Obelisk cries out as the man approaches, trying to grab the strongest and rarest card in his deck. The giant easily moves the student's hand, pulling the card up, grumbling.

He pockets it in one of his many jackets as he starts walking off, leaving the student behind, who shakes softly.

The large man keeps walking, and grumbles into his hood, almost specifically, like he was talking to someone. He then tilted his head and grumbled before heading out, leaving the student shaking and crying on the ground.

* * *

During the same night, we drift to the Slifer dorm, to a specific room showing a twisting and turning Jaden. Sweat drips off of him as he then bults upright, his eyes, the burning gold of the Supreme King glowing. He pulls his legs into a small hug, shaking softly as he flexes his hands, his eyes gleaming as they slowly turn back to the normal brown. With an audible gulp, Jaden stumbles from his bed, going to the sole desk in the room, turning on a dim light, Jaden starts to go through his deck.

Yubel, Avian and Malicious Edge appear, each of them beside or behind him. Yubel wraps their arms around Jaden's neck, setting her chin on Jaden's head. " _Jaden, you have to calm down._ "

"I don't want to Yubel." Jaden grumbles out and reaches up, trying to pull their arms away from Jaden. "I-I can't sleep right now." Jaden chokes out, his hand shaking as he sets his cards down. "I don't want to think of … that."

Avian rests his normal hand onto Jaden's shoulder, kneeling next to him. " _My king, you know we understand more than anyone what you are-_ "

" _Yes! We know more than anyone, after all, we evil heroes were born from your fear and anger!_ " Malicious Edge poses stupidly, almost shouting which causes the other hero, the king and the guardian to cringe at the yell.

" _Malicious, how many times have I told you to not shout!_ " Avian calls out, glaring at the Evil Hero, seeming to forget about what happened with Jaden.

" _I am just trying to encourage our king!_ " Malicious Edge takes a step forward with a mad grin just under his black mask. " _When that feral light attacked our king, the Evil Heroes were born from your shadows, because you couldn't protect him!_ " Malicious growls out and glares at Avian from under his mask.

The Elemental Hero freezes at this, his eyes narrowing as he lets out a primal like growl. " _What could we do! That damn light tricked us!_ " Avian calls out, his fists clenched as wind starts to go through the room.

Yubel sighs at this, placing their head into their hands as they glare at the two fighting heroes, growling slightly. Neither of the other spirits seem to notice Yubel as they keep bickering, a few tick marks appearing on their head. Right when Malicious Edge raises his spiked arm to attack Avian, two thorny vines shoot from the ground, wrapping around both of their bodies.

" _Will you two stop bickering._ " Yubel growls out, in a calm yet cold tone, causing them both to freeze. " _This is not about you two, this is about Jaden. No._ " Yubel raises the vines and glares at both of them. " _Avian brings out Burstinatrix, and Malicious grabs Flare._ "

" _Yubel, you don't-_ "

" _I was just-_ "

" _NOW!_ " Yubel growls out, their three eyes glowing harshly and shutting the two down as they both gulp and the spirits fade. " _Idiots!_ " Yubel scoffs before turning back to Jaden, who just so happened to have passed out during this whole exchange. Yubel sighs at this as Burstinatrix and Evil Hero Infernal Flare Swordswoman appear, both looking rather pissed as they look at Yubel.

" _So what happened and why did Avian bring me out, I was just getting ready for bed._ " Burstinatrix growls at this before looking at Jaden and her face softening. " _Oh, did those two fight again?_ "

Yubel nods as they rub Jaden's back, Flare growling and shaking her head. " _Those two are complete idiots. I mean I don't think any of us really argue, right Bur?_ "

" _Exactly Flare_." Burstinatrix nods her head as they each pat Jaden's head before fading off once more, more than likely to kill the other two heroes.

Yubel chuckles at this as they just stay with Jaden, rubbing his back and trying to keep him from screaming.

 **Meanwhile**

Listening to the heroes grumbling and arguing in the background, a usual occurrence for him whenever Avian and Malicious decide to appear at the same time, causes Jaden to slowly start to feel his fatigue catch up to him.

He slowly closed his eyes and his head hit the desk.

Before he was jerked awake, almost feeling like he was flying off in almost a second. He shakes and looks around, a strange cavern, two flowing rivers underneath a naturally born platform and bridge. Jaden gains a puzzled yet defensive look as he starts walking on the bridge, being pulled by an invisible force.

In the center of the cavern, stands a massive crystal, shining a strange dark light, along with seven strange marks in the crystal, about half as wide as a normal duel monster's card.

The light from the crystal starts to grow, three massive shadows dancing on the walls of the cavern. Jaden's eyes widen as the shadows growl, the humanoid shadow bellowing first.

" **It seems that he has finally answered our call.** " Jaden stumbles as the voice seems to reverberate through the cavern.

"Yes! Even though it has been months since he faced our shade!" The skeletal looking shadow almost shrieks, a clap of thunder could be heard as it speaks.

" _Our king has been busy with his testing, along with trying to get back with Alyss._ " The serpent dragon's shadow calls out, the cavern heating up, along with Jaden getting some pink on his cheeks.

Jaden then shakes his head, letting out some breath as he goes back to looking at the shadows of the three beasts. "What is going on you three?"

The three shadows seem to shift, the room shaking as the humanoid shadow speaks up. " **The world is shifting.** " "Plans are being made." " _And new enemies are being born!_ "

All together the three speak up, their voices causing the island to shake. " _ **We shall soon be free, not only of our bonds but also from the light!**_ " Jaden's eyes widen considerably at this as a flash of light over takes him, an image of a long, brown haired girl appears before him, turning around the girl smiles coldly, and her eyes. They were a startling, offsetting, silver color.

Jaden shoots up, hitting his head against the lamp that is on the desk, cursing softly. "Son of a bitch! What time is it?"

He stands up and looks out the window towards the ocean and grumbles upon seeing the sun is just barely crescenting over the horizon. Jaden winces as the glare from the sun reflects into his eyes and stumbles around his dorm room. He then makes his way to the bathroom to cool off.

Behind him, Yubel returns as their spirit forms, a sad look on their face. ' _Jaden, you really need to calm down._ ' Their gaze wanders across the walls and floor, deep black gashes following the area to where Jaden went. Yubel rubs their temples before looking at the deck Jaden left behind. Yubel shakes their head slightly before tapping the deck three times, before fading from the area.

* * *

Jaden grumbles and throws himself into his seat, right next to Syrus who looks at him worried. "Br-bro you're later than usual. Is something wrong."

Jaden grumbles softly before shaking his head. The teacher's lesson was passing over his head as his eyes drifted to the rest of the class. His eyes widen, spotting the abscence of many of the Obelisk students. Jaden leans over to Syrus and whispers. "Hey where are all the Obelisks? Like none are here."

Syrus shifts in his seat awkwardly. "Haven't you heard about the Duel Giant?"

"Duel Giant?"

Syrus just sighs and ends up facepalming. "According to the uhm rumors, the Giant duels Obelisks in Ante Games, and the loser gives up their rarest card." Jaden freezes, a soft growl coming from his throat. Syrus gulps audibly at this as the lesson finally ends.

All around the duo, people are whispering of how they hope the Duel Giant doesn't target them.

Syrus looks at Jaden, and notices the bags under Jaden's eyes. "Bro a-are you ok?"

"I'm fine, the rumors about this guy annoys me." Syrus shyly nods at this before Crowler ends up appearing, seemingly to be begging-

"Alexis?!" Syrus calls out, seeing Crowler on his knees.

"Please Alexis! I need one of my best Obelisks to take out this Giant! The longer that they're out there, the more of my precious Obelisks will lose their hearts to duel!" Crowler cries, tears smearing up the make up under his eyes and face.

"Ok first off stop being creepy!" Alexis steps away from Crowler with a sneer on her face. "Second, while I'm sorry for what's happening to everyone they do need at least a reality check!" Crowler just throws himself away in shock and surprise, before Alexis taps her head. "Besides, I have a bunch of homework at the moment, since Mrs. Fontaine added a bunch of homework because of a few students laughing on how Obelisks were getting shot down left and right." Alexis manages to catch a breath after her little rant.

Jaden approaches the two as the sea of students around them seems to part. Alexis looks over in surprise before jumping slightly, Jaden's look being dark and almost distant. "If you want I can try and catch the Giant."

Crowler grumbles for a few seconds, about to yell how 'If my precious Obelisks couldn't win!' blah, blah blah, until he realized he could use this. "Fine Slifer Slacker."

Jaden smirks at this as he nods his head. "I'm going to need an Obelisk Jacket, and special permission to operate at night, since that when he's supposed to operate, right Lexi?" Jaden tilts his head at Alexis who nods her head, blinking a few times from the harsh cold tone to Jaden's voice.

Crowler just turns into a fish, repeatedly opening and closing his mouth as Jaden chuckles. Finally, after a few seconds of watching Crowler mentally break down, Jaden winks at Alexis before turning around, his Red Slifer Jacket rippling as he turns and walks off. While others seem to shiver from the dark and cold aura emits from the usually happy and carefree student, Alexis is sweating.

Claws of shadow and wind seem to be following Jaden, scratching the walls and ground.

"What is going on with him?" Alexis voices out, as she walks off, a worried look adorning his face.

' _That's merely because his birthday is tomorrow._ ' Alexis looks around before hearing an amused chuckle. ' _Really my dear, you should know where I am._ ' Alexis's hand reaches into her belt, pulling her deck out. On the very bottom of it, there's Yubel's card. Alexis blinks a few times before Yubel announces in a solemn tone. ' _We have a lot to talk about._ '

Alexis looks at them confused before leaving the main campus.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus arrive at a dueling stadium as a duel is going on. Syrus is going on about how dangerous it will be for him to duel the Giant.

"Syrus, first off, calm down." Jaden sighs out, rubbing his temples. "Second off, I know it'll be dangerous, especially if he decides to attack me. At the same time, I have my heroes to help protect me." At this Syrus nods slightly. "Third, have I lost yet? The only thing that really came close was Zane and that ended up as a tie." Jaden smirks at this, making Syrus nod once more. After this, Jaden's eyes drift to the duel between Ra and Obelisk. "Who's that kid over there?"

"That's Brier." Bastion appears near Jaden's shoulder, causing the other two boys to jump slightly. "He's a skilled duelist, but from what I've seen he isn't exactly good while people are watching."

"I see." Jaden nods lightly at this, as he peers over, spotting the cards in his hand. "He should use Earthquake. That would win him the duel." Jaden states offhandedly as he stands up, getting ready to leave. He stops as Brier stutters out.

"I-I att-attack with my M-mad Sword Be-beast!" The beast rushes forward, the Obelisk laughing loudly.

"HA! You activated my trap card! Reinforcements! With this trap card, my Marauding Captain gains 500 ATK points, which results in your loss!" The Obelisk just laughs at this, almost posing evilly as the swordsman cuts down the beast. "You are such a loser!" Brier flinches as the Obelisk steps in front of him, yoinking his cards out of his hand. "HA, don't you realize your Beast has piercing? I mean if I were you, you could have won. But I guess that's why you're piss Ra while I'm Godly Obelisk!"

Jaden shakes his head as himself, Syrus and Bastion go behind Brier. "Hey that isn't very nice." Jaden states darkly as he steps forward, resting his hand lightly on the Obelisk's shoulder. "You do realize he probably has stage fright, or something." This shocks the boy, but before he can say anything Jaden flashes his golden eyes for a split second. "Besides you should try dueling me. After all, I beat Chazz, Harrington and (to a lesser extent) Crowler."

"Whatever." The Obelisk tries to keep his pride, even if each of his steps are shaky. Jaden turns towards Brier with a small smile.

"Ugh I hate this school!" Brier falls to his knees, a few tears dropping out of his eyes.

"Don't worry mate." Bastion kneels down and places his hand onto Brier's shoulder. "You're a great duelist, you just need to get over your stage fright."

"Yeah, you're skilled. If you had calmed down and thought it through, you would have won." Syrus manages out a smile on his face.

Jaden remains silent at that. Brier stands up abruptly, stalking over to where another massive Ra is. Bastion shakes his head slightly at this.

"That guy looks like he could be a giant!" Syrus points out a worried look on his face. "If we call them out then-"

"No, that's just Beauregard. He isn't really a duelist."

"Then what's he here for?"

"Game Design, and from what I've seen of his work, he's incredibly skilled."

The other two begin to ramble on and on about who could possibly be the Giant, as Jaden watches the two walk off. After a bit, he scoffs under his breath as he looks at Bastion. "I'm going to catch the Giant, if you want you can join me and Sy on trying to catch them."

Bastion thinks for a bit before nodding. "Whoever this Giant is needs to be brought to justice. Besides, the Giant could get tired of dueling Obelisks and try to challenge the other dorms."

"I don't think that would be too much of a problem, but you are right." Jaden states offhandedly as he waves his hand. "I'm going to grab an Obelisk Jacket from Crowler. I'll meet you both later, outside of the Ra dorms." With that, Jaden walks off.

Bastion looks at Syrus worried. "Has Jaden been like that all day?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"Nope, and everytime I ask, he just says he's fine. I'm getting really worried. Plus there's the whole thing if he gets overly emotional." Syrus says the last part as more of a whisper, imagining various monsters from Jaden's deck attacking people.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Syrus jumps at that, causing Bastion to Anime Fall ™.

* * *

Night finally arrives, as Bastion and Syrus are tapping their toes, looking around. "Where is he?"

"It could be y-you know, Crowler."

"And it's exactly that!" A shadow states right next to the two boys, making both of them jump. The shadow peels away, revealing a massive smile on Jaden's face, laughing. "Sheesh you two are so jumpy." Jaden's normally red jacket was replaced by the obelisk blue attire. The other two chuckle softly, an embarrassed look on both of their faces.

"Now we should get-" Bastion is cut off by rustling and a muffled scream. The three run towards where they scream.

The Obelisk from earlier is in front of them, his cards scattered on the ground. Before him, stands the massive Duel Giant, whose multiple jackets seem to rustle. Jaden runs into the area, his eyes flashing gold as he approaches the Giant.

"So, I take it you're the one that's been attacking Obelisk students?"

"Yes, and any one of them is worth beating."

"Then I take it you want to duel me?"

The Giant nods at this, his duel disk activating on his arm. Jaden slings out his, allowing it to blow out. He then looks back at Bastion and Syrus. "Make sure that he's ok." He returns his attention to his opponent. "I assume this will be an Ante Game?"

"Yes. You offer up your rarest card and I do the same."

"However" Jaden growls "You have various rare cards from many of the Obelisks on the island. I intend to win them back."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Jaden pats his deck, a small smirk adorning his face. "I'll bet my entire deck. Not only do I have the elemental heroes, I also have the one of a kind Evil Heroes! That should be more of a match for every single card you've stolen, and to give up your identity!"

The Giant seems to take a step back, as some wind picks up in the area. He then nods, grumbling out. "I'll go first." The two duelists fill up their hands, and the Giant draws.

 **Duel Giant: 4000**

 **Yuki: 4000**

"I then summon Giant Orc in attack mode. Along with that, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

 **[Giant Orc Type: Fiend/Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 0000]**

"So starting out with quite the glass cannon of a monster?" Jaden pulls his card and chuckles. "While my monster won't be a glass cannon, it will be extremely powerful!" Jaden grabs two cards from his hand m and slams one into his monster zone. "I special summon Infernal Prodigy! But, he won't stay here as I sacrifice him to normal summon my Malicious Edge!"

 **[Evil Hero Malicious Edge Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend**

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1800]**

"And before you ask! Malicious' ability allows me to only use one sacrifice instead of two since you have a monster on your field." Malicious cuts down Prodigy as he laughs darkly, before landing before Jaden. "Now, I will attack your Giant! Go Malicious Cutter!"

Malicious jumps towards the Orc, a savage grin adorning his face. ' _Hiya! I'll rend this monster to nothing!_ '

"Negate attack! With this your monster's attack is over."

Malicious scoffs at that as Jaden chuckles softly. "Then I guess I'll sit a card down myself."

"I draw and summon my Second Goblin, right after summoning it however I'll activate its ability to equip it to my Giant." The tinier monster chuckles and hops from the knee of the Giant Orc, climbing right to the shoulder. "I then play Giant's Hammer while equipping it for my Giant Orc!"

Giant Orc's club begins to glow, growing in size and acquiring spikes near the very top, and seemingly to shift and turn metal.

 **[Giant's Hammer**

 **This card can only be equipped to Giant Orc. Once equipped, Giant Orc gains 500 ATK and 2000 DEF]**

 **ATK: 2200 → 2700**

 **DEF: 0000 → 2000**

"Now, I attack your Malicious Edge with my Giant." The Giant shifts its footing, before leaping at Malicious Edge, the hammer high in the air. Jaden looks up as revolving blades appear in front of Malicious.

"This is Hero's Barrier! I won't allow your attack to go through." The hammer then slams straight into the barrier, forcing Malicious to drop to one knee.

' _Can't deny, this thing hits hard._ ' Malicious growls to Jaden, who just smirks.

"They sure are smart aren't they? I mean, no one would suspect that two people would be the Giant." Jaden stops talking there, waiting for Yubel's reply, before blinking a few times. "Yubel?" Jaden's eyes furrow together, before Yubel appears besides Jaden.

' _What is it?_ '

"You disappeared. I know I've been well" Jaden waves a hand. "But even when I'm like that you wouldn't just not talk."

Yubel smiles a bit and kisses Jaden's cheek. ' _Don't worry. I was just busy talking to someone else. Now I see we're in a duel. Get your head back in the game._ '

Jaden blinks and blushes softly as he shakes his head. "You're right, I'll talk to you later." Jaden's eyes shifted back to the duel, freaking out as he realized everyone was waiting on him. "Sorry about that! Just busy thinking!" Jaden waves his hands erratically, managing to hide his hand however.

Jaden then sighs and glares at the Duel Giant. "I activate the spell card simply known as Tornado! This card blows away all monsters on the field straight back into the hand."

 **[Tornado**

 **Upon activation, send all monsters on the field back to their owner's hands]**

The winds begin to blow, a cyclone appearing in the middle of the field. Everyone, except for Jaden, stares in shock, the wind actually messing with the trees. Over the winds, Jaden could be heard saying "You really are smart, but you made a huge mistake." Jaden's golden eyes seem to glow as he glares at the Giant. "You pissed me off, and kept stealing people's cards!"

The winds send both monsters on the field straight back to the hand, right before a trap card activates on the Giant's side. "Goblin's Ambush! By removing a Goblin monster from my hand, all the cards in your hand are sent to the grave. You're allowed to draw three cards to replace them."

 **[Goblin's Ambush**

 **Discard one monster with "Goblin" in the name. Your opponent's hand gets sent to the graveyard, and then they redraw three cards.]**

Three goblins appear around Jaden, arrows shooting at his hand, as he sends all of them to the graveyard. He then refills his hand, a smirk on his face as the winds still blow.

"What is going on?!" Bastion manages to shout over the wind, seemingly shocked that the wind was actually blowing.

"Jaden's really mad!" Syrus manages out, his body shaking, as the shadows seem to be swirling with the wind.

Jaden discards his hand, drawing three more as he smirks softly. "I think it's time that we reveal your true face." Jaden activates Dark Calling which calls forth Avian and Wildheart, both of whom jump into the dark vortex. After a few seconds, Wild Cyclone appears from the vortex, a deadly smirk on his face.

 **[Wild Cyclone Type: Fiend/Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 2300]**

' _This will be easy!_ '

"Blow off his hood! Wild Cyclone!" WC rises up into the air, seeming to channel Tornado's winds, before shooting off a complete cyclone in front of him. A heavy vacuum then crashes into the Giant, his clothes tearing off.

 **Duel Giant: 2100**

The multiple jackets wrapped around his head flying into the air, revealing the concerned face of-

"Beauregard?!" The three other students in the area are shocked, primarily the obelisk and Bastion. "What's going on Beauregard? Why are you doing this?!"

Bastion seems to be rambling on and on, as Syrus looks closer at Beauregard. "A-are you wearing an earpiece?!"

"You may as well come on out!" Jaden calls out before anyone can register Syrus's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beauregard states, gulping audibly as Jaden lets out a dark chuckle.

"Cut the bullshit Beauregard. You're just a game designer right?" Jaden states as he glares at the taller man. "And according to Bastion you don't duel a lot, but you have a very skilled friend. As soon as I saw the Obelisk over there," Jaden jerks his head towards the other three. "I knew that you were involved. However" Jaden holds a hand up, his eyes still deep gold. "Your duel style shows exactly how you two work. So come out Brier!"

With that, Wild Cyclone launches from where he was standing, grabbing Brier from behind a pair of rocks, who is kicking and screaming from the grab.

"How is this happening?! Thi-this thing is a hologram?!"

" _Do not make our king angry. You should be glad that I'm just grabbing you, not attacking!_ " WC growls, throwing him next to his larger comrade.

"Brier?" Bastion, and the Obelisk state in shock, surprised either of them could be here.

"Wh-what are you doing here ya i-idiotic midget!" The obelisk, whose name is Marcus, speaks up, trying to put up a tough front.

"I wouldn't call him that. It was his plan that beat you." Syrus speaks up, as he points at the almost matching earpiece that's on Beauregard, with the one on Brier.

Brier sneers at this before he looks at Jaden, managing to straighten himself up. "Y-you said you were sure when you saw my strategy. How?" Brier demands, startling Marcus and Bastion at the backbone Brier is showing.

"Simple: How a person duels usually shows their personality or mental state. Your strategy shows that a smaller person is helping a practical Giant." Jaden motions between his opponents.

"Why are you doing this Brier?!" Bastion manages to correct his mindset, standing up with concern.

The smaller man looks between everyone in front of him, his face turning red as he shouts. "Because the Obelisks are massive jerks! They bully you just because you don't have money to buy your way in!" Brier keeps going on and on about how horrible Obelisks are, before Jaden shouts right back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" everyone jumps at this as Syrus manages to notice a few gouges in the rock Brier was hiding behind earlier. "That gives you no right to steal people's cards!"

"But, but y-you're a slifer you should-" Brier tries to retort as Jaden silences him.

"And why should I care what other people think you idiot! Besides you need to know you're skilled dammit! You managed to make it! So you should know you're skilled without someone else telling you!" Jaden finishes roaring as everyone jumps once more. After a few seconds of deep breathing from Jaden, he finally gives a smile. "You are good, no need to worry."

Brier looks at him surprised at that, before Beauregard speaks up. "He is right Brier. I wouldn't have won that many times if it were just me." He then looks up at Jaden. "If you don't tell them about Brier-" Jaden silences Beauregard before he can continue, along with Brier who was about to debate him.

"Here's the deal." He catches everyone's attention with this. "If you two can win, I'll let you go and do whatever you want." Everyone looks at Jaden, mostly surprise and disbelief.

"And if we lose?"

Jaden gives an evil smile. "Well I'll be taking you two to meet with Shepard." They look at him shocked and terrified as Jaden laughs. "So you better pull out your best strategies and cards, otherwise you might just end up on the next boat out of here. It's your turn." Jaden states as he lays two cards face down. "And of course you two can still work together."

The other two look at each other for a second before they both nod. "I summon my Goblin King in Attack mode!" Brier states, which leads Beauregard to place his monster down.

 **[Goblin King Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK:0**

 **DEF:0]**

"Now my monster may look weak." Brier clarifies to everyone in the meadow, a fire in his eyes. "However, for every fiend type monster on the field, he gains 1000 ATK. And from what I've gathered!" He points victoriously at Jaden. "Every single one of your Evil Heroes are Fiend!"

 **ATK: 0 → 1000**

"But I'm not done as I activate Card Destruction. This will force us both to discard their cards, and redraw the same amount, but since you have no cards in hand, then you won't draw any extra."

"Clever." Jaden states simply as Beauregard discards their hand and redraws 5 cards.

Beauregard kneels slightly to allow Brier to see his hand, before Brier smirks. "I will activate monster reborn to revive my Giant Orc!"

 **[Giant Orc Type: Fiend/Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 0000]**

"Not only that, my King's attack rises by another 1000"

 **ATK: 1000 → 2000**

"And along those lines, I then activate Goblin King's Champion Sword! I can equip this card to one monster on the field and I choose my Giant Orc!"

 **[Goblin King's Champion Sword**

 **Equip to one Fiend type monster, that monster will gain 1500 attack.]**

 **ATK: 2200 → 3700**

A glowing golden sword appears in Giant Orc's hands, as it begins to glow a sickly red. "Now our King will attack your Wild Cyclone!"

"While I enjoy the enthusiasm, I activate Evil Barrier, which is basically the same as my Hero's Barrier. Which stops your King's attack."

The King merely raised it's hand, launching out a wave of purple energy that merely slammed into the spinning bladed barrier that WC summoned.

 **ATK: 2000 → 1000**

"Well I can still hit you with my Giant Orc."

"And I'll counter it with my Defense Draw! This will take your attack and make it zero, allowing me to draw one card. However, my Cyclone is still destroyed." Giant Orc brings the heavy golden blade onto Cyclone's shoulder, cutting him down in half as Jaden draws his card.

"Giant Orc switches into defense mode as I set a card face down." The Giant puts its knee onto the ground, holding the sword up defensively.

"My turn then. I draw." Jaden looks at the two cards in his hand with a smirk. "I activate Pot of Greed to use 2 more cards." He does just that as the Pot explodes on his field. "I then set two cards face down. Finally I play cards of prosperity! This allows both of us to draw until we both have 6 cards in hands."

Brier frowns, as Beauregard fills their hand. ' _What is this guy planning? He's in a hole, but it seems like he can get out of it rather easily.'_

Jaden breathes through his nose as he grabs three cards. "I summon Infernal Gainer and activate two equip cards! Evil Overdrive and Heroic Presence!"

 **[Infernal Gainer Type: Fiend/Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 0000]**

 **ATK: 1000 → 2000**

"So these two other cards of mine have very special abilities. First off, Evil Overdrive, this card can be equipped to one Evil Hero monster that's on the field. For the rest of this turn his attack points are doubled. However at the end of the turn he's destroyed."

Infernal Gainer begins to glow bright red, a powerful aura surrounding him.

 **ATK: 1600 → 3200**

"And then there is Heroic Presence, this card allows one monster on my field to deal piercing damage and cannot be affected by Trap cards this turn. However, once he leaves the field, I take double the attack power."

Much like with the red aura, an almost angelic gold one appears from the very core of Infernal Gainer.

 **[Evil Overdrive**

 **Equip only to an Evil Hero monster, double that monster's attack, but at the end of the turn send it to the graveyard.]**

 **[Heroic Presence**

 **Equip only to a Hero monster, this monster is able to cause piercing damage when destroying a monster in defense, it also cannot be affected by Trap cards. If the monster equipped with this card goes to the graveyard, take damage equal to the monster's attack at the time.]**

"If you somehow can't stop my monster, then I win. GO INFERNAL GAINER! Infernal Fist!" Infernal Gainer laughs as he jumps into the sky, causing Brier to take a step back. For a few seconds, they were unable to spot where the monster was, before Giant Orc suddenly found a first piercing through the side of it's chest, the shockwave crashing into Brier and Beauregard.

 **Duel Giant: 0000**

"And that's game!" Jaden does his iconic pose with a smirk on his face. "Now as I said before, you two are coming with me." He then looks at the others. "If any of you want to come with and watch the fireworks, follow me."

With this, Jaden starts walking off, making sure that Brier and Beauregard were at least following.

After a walk of shame, with Brier and Beauregard hanging their heads down, Jaden, that pair along with Syrus and Bastion arrive at Chancellor Sheppard's office. "Sir! I caught the Duel Giant!" This causes both the Chancellor and Crowler to jump, with Crowler having a stack of papers on the table.

"Oh, hello there Jaden. What do you mean you caught the Duel Giant?" Chancellor Sheppard leans forward.

Jaden motions towards Brier and Beauregard. "These two were using the idea of the Duel Giant to punish Obelisks."

"And why were they doing that?"

Before Jaden can reply, Crowler speaks up. "It's obvious they were completely jealous of all the Obelisks and-"

"Wrong." Jaden glares at Crowler, silencing him. "If you want to know why, why not just listen to their reasons?" Jaden pulls his phone out of his pocket, along with Avian and Wildheart.

Brier flushes at that, seeing a recorder app on Jaden's phone as he reverses it before playing. He then places his head into his hands, his face turning red, hearing his own voice give the same speech from before.

Sheppard nods at this, grimacing and glaring at Crowler from the corner of his eye. "I see. I have heard reports of Obelisks boasting about their … superiority, but this is the first time I've heard of someone actually doing something like this."

"They all should be expelled. They took part in Ante-Duels, and thus must be expelled sir."

"But you could make the same case with every single Obelisk that ended up dueling the Duel Giant!" Jaden counter Crowler, making him flinch a bit.

"Are you saying that you want them to get off scot free?" Sheppard reasons, his frown increasing.

"No, I'm not saying that they should get off, I'm just saying none of us should be expelled."

"Then what would you propose?"

"I would say that they have to personally return every card they stole, and some form of detention … not run by Crowler though." Jaden clarifies after a second of thinking.

Sheppard merely nods at this, ignoring the sputtering and incoherent raving Crowler. "If that's just it then that isn't much of a punishment."

"Then revoke some of their privileges, or something." Jaden states, getting a bit frustrated.

Sheppard nods again, and thinks for a moment. "We'll also have to put a firmer hold on the Obelisks. So Dr. Crowler" said man jumped at this. "You and I will be having a conversation about privileges of Obelisks."

"Y-yes sir." Crowler shuts up and squeaks out, as Sheppard motions for them all to leave.

Jaden chuckles as he leaves the room, his eyes returning to normal. "Now you two better get ready to see a lot of pissed off and embarrassed Obelisks." Both men gulp and begin running towards the Ra dorm, Bastion following a bit after a quick goodbye.

Syrus looks at Jaden, and manages out. "Y-you really don't like card thieves?"

"Yeah." Jaden breathes out after a few minutes. "Let's just say, I once lost a very important card." Syrus nods simply as the two return to their dorm.

* * *

'So what were you up to today Yubel?'

' _Oh nothing._ ' Yubel replies to Jaden in a sing-songy voice, making his eyes twitch. ' _Don't worry. Just remember, enjoy tomorrow_ '

'What do you mean?' Jaden frowns and groans, shoving his face into a pillow. 'Yubel answer me!' He does this a few more times before finally drifting off to sleep from the long night.

"JADEN!" Jaden shoots from his bed, banging his head into the bed above him. "S-sorry, you've just been sleeping for the entire day, and well A-alexis wanted to see you." Syrus rushes to apologize, as Jaden manages to get his eyes unblurry.

"I-it's ok Sy. I know it's hard to wake me up." Jaden gets out of bed, getting changed into his uniform. "A-anyway where did Alexis want to meet me?" Jaden blushes a bit at that as he combs his hair with his hands.

"At the meadow." Jaden nods at this as he grabs his duel disk and bag, heading off.

"S-so uhm I was wondering." Syrus follows Jaden, who merely nods for him to continue. "What all do you know about Cyren from the other world?" Jaden blinks at this and places a hand on his chin.

"Well I never got to see him duel, apparently he was more of an advisor type, but when he did duel … well he was known as a Sage of Wind." Jaden states, frowning slightly, as Yubel materializes next to him.

" _His deck was based off of Cyber Combat and Wind Magic._ "

"R-really?" Syrus blinks as he looks at Yubel.

" _Yep._ " And then Yubel's face splits into a malicious grin. Jaden chuckles at this as Yubel continues. " _And he was quite fond of Dark Magician Girl too. From what I know, he had her help in formulating a few cards and combos._ " Syrus turns strawberry red as he stumbles slightly.

Syrus and Yubel rattle off a bit: Syrus trying to deny that he has a major crush on DMG, while Yubel points out all the flaws in his argument.

Jaden simply chuckles, not noticing the two go quiet as the three enter the meadow and-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Alexis, Bastion, Banner, Syrus, various duel spirits (namely Heros and Cyber Devils), and a few random Slifers. Jaden jumps fully at this, bouncing against.

"Zane? What the hell is going on here?" Jaden freaks out a bit as Alexis laughs, catching Jaden's attention fully.

"Well this is obviously a birthday party." She shoots off a party kazoo in his face.

"But I didn't-" Before he finishes that sentence however, he shoots off a glare towards Yubel, who merely winks at Jaden.

"Yeah, Yubel was very intent on you knowing." Alexis shivers at the thought. "Let's just say, remind me never to have my cards out while I'm taking a shower." Alexis grumbles this last part before laughing. "But we shouldn't worry about that right now."

And thus began the party games. Everyone was going around, doing random games and some people were dueling.

"What happened here?" Banner pokes a hole in a tree, not even healed over. Nobody answers him as Jaden laughs a bit, before bumping into Alexis.

"So how's the party?"

"It's great!" Jaden laughs loudly, his face a bit red. "H-how did you get all this together?"

Alexis groans at that, and motions for Jaden to follow, which he does. After getting a few trees deep, the two stop and look at each other, Alexis leaning against a tree as Jaden stands in front of her.

"It all started when Crowler was begging me to duel the Duel Giant-"

"Prick." Jaden scoffs lightly at this, at which Alexis hits him in the side.

"Anyway. I didn't really have any homework to be done. It was just a ploy I was gonna use anyway to set this up." She motions towards the sound of the party. "I got permission from Chancellor Sheppard to hold this as long as another professor watched over the party. Banner ended up passing by and volunteered." Alexis yawns and giggles softly. "It's a good thing you always sleep in late, even when we were scheduled to train. It ended up giving us plenty of time for this."

Jaden begins to laugh, as Alexis leans forward, enough to push their chests together, them being nose to nose. Both of them blush lightly as Alexis sighs. "But according to Yubel, you haven't really gotten the chance to enjoy a birthday in a long time." Alexis pushes her hair behind her ear, looking at Jaden fully, her eyes hard. Jaden scowls at this, putting his back against a tree to get away from Alexis.

"How much did they tell you?"

"Only that something happened on your tenth birthday." Jaden groans and his scowl deepens.

"I guess that's fair." Jaden wipes his face slightly, as Alexis can tell his eyes are starting to turn red as tears well up. "It all started when I turned six. My powers were … starting to show themselves, duel spirits appearing around me. I was the only person in my school and town that could see them. It … made me lonely. I wanted someone to talk to about Duel Monsters, spirits and more." Jaden wipes his face as he sighs. "The Light was able to get a small sliver of itself out of the inbetween of worlds. Not enough to take over, but just enough to possess one person. Apparently, it could sense me, the darkness within my soul."

Alexis frowns at this, pulling him into a hug as Jaden continues. "It … it possessed someone from my class, and used her to get close to me. 4 years was what it took for the Light to get to me just enough. She was my best friend. On my tenth birthday, I invited her over to look at a new card that I managed to create by using my powers." Jaden shakes softly, a few tears dropping from his eyes. "According to Yubel, it was a knight that was uhm given to me after a few events. I think it was after Haou and Alyss got together." They both go slightly red before Jaden continues, his voice turning somber. "She really wanted to see it. I-I had no concept of anything bad able to happen to me or my cards." Jaden sighs as he wipes his eyes. "She started laughing madly, a light expelling from her body. In a split second, my entire home was a massive crater. If it weren't for Yubel and my Heros … I would have died then and there."

Alexis holds Jaden against her tighter, pushing her head into his chest. "It's fine, you have me, Syrus, Chumley and everyone in Slifer." Alexis looks up at Jaden, some tears in her own eyes. "Everything's fine."

Jaden blinks a few times before smiling, nodding his head. "Yeah, you're right. I-I know I have some great people in my life. Especially my uncle." Alexis raises an eyebrow at this. Jaden just chuckles, his hands on her hips. "A 10 yo can't exactly, you know, watch out for themselves. My folks had it in their will that I would go to a distant relative, since they wanted to prepare for anything."

"I see. That was nice of him then."

"Definitely. Thanks to him I avoided foster care, but he is pretty cold. I mean, for the first few months of me staying with him, I only ever talked to his brother." Both of them laugh at this, Jaden leaning forward a bit. Jaden looks at Alexis before pulling her into a kiss, a hand stabilizing himself via a tree.

Jaden groans slightly as he places a leg between Alexis's, his hands leaving her hips to explore her body a bit. Alexis moans into the kiss as she grabs Jaden's jacket.

"Jaden." She moans out, as she looks around a bit, unbuttoning her own jacket a bit. This causes Jaden's eyes to bug out of his head, his face heating more. "Pl-please touch me."

He audibly gulps at this, a hand slipping under her jacket, cupping the rather large tit. She moans as he goes back to kissing her, his hand softly squeezing it. Alexis gasps in the kiss, Jaden's knee softly rubbing her crotch. She wriggles slightly, one of her hands leaves Jaden's jacket, drifting down to his crotch rubbing him slowly.

Jaden closes his eyes, grunting softly as he deepens the kiss. Jaden opens his mouth slightly to begin frenching Alexis, his knee rubbing her more. He groans and pulls out of the kiss, his chest heaving a bit. "Alexis." He huskily growls, his hand squeezing her tit more.

"Jaden!" Alexis squeaks out, unable to hold herself back, throwing a hand over her mouth as her other hand rubs Jaden's crotch.

Before either of them could continue though, they both heard Syrus calling out. "Jaden! Alexis! Where are you guys? We need at least one of you for the cake!"

"They're probably making out or something." Chumley states, a twig snapping under him.

Jaden and Alexis split apart, coughing a bit as they fix themselves up, before going to meet up with the two boys.

When they enter back into the meadow, Yubel is beaming, seeing Jaden glowling slightly as they finish up the Happy Birthday ™ song.

' _Good for you Jaden._ '

* * *

 **ANNNNDDD CUT!**

 **It's been a long time since I last updated this story. Around October was the last time, and well here we are in April. Once more I want to say sorry that I took forever and a half on this, I just lost the will to write as life, work and college got in the way. BUT let's cut the personal stuff. I feel a lot better nowadays and I feel good about this chapter.**

 **I do want to say sorry if it feels extremely jumpy and fast. I started this in October or so and let it on the back burner. I knew what I wanted to do, just not HOW I wanted to do it.**

 **Anyway, I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I made a P treon account (link in my bio) to help kick my ass into gear. There is a single Tier at $3 dollars, which will be paid per the start of each month.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Xerzo LotCN: I have plans for the school system and for Crowler, trust me on that. For most of the other stuff I already messaged you on that fact. Finally the lime in the last chapter is because some people still don't realize the definition of "Eventually" in terms of lemons. Plus it's a bit of a thanks to all of you for sticking around as long as you guys have. So thanks again for that.**

 **GUIPA: I have plans. I won't tell, but wait until the next book in this series!**

* * *

Syrus laughs in his sleep, holding his hand out to the image of Dark Magician Girl (hereby dubbed DMG for my sake). He could feel his hand reach out towards her, a dopey smile on his face. The image turned to him and giggled before disappearing.

"No!" He groans, his arm still out reached. Suddenly a dark sensation overcame him, as winds began to blow. The wind blows past his ear from behind and before he can turn around he hears a light voice filled with mirth giggle.

" _Don't worry. I'm still here._ " A girl's voice chuckles behind him. " _You'll still need to find me. That's the rules you know, only a few can find each other._ "

Syrus blushes hard before turning around, seeing a silhouette of DMG before it changes in an instance, revealing a tall man in flowing robes. In his right hand, a strange staff with a glowing green orb at the top.

Syrus almost drops as the man scoffs slightly. " _Sorry that I'm not her, but things are finally starting. Our king has returned and your own powers have awakened my master._ " The man bows to Syrus.

Syrus is just stunned at this as the man and his surroundings start to fade, a harsh wind blowing around Syrus. " _You will need to find her again. If I'm correct she is somewhere on this island, but I'm not sure._ "

Before Syrus could say anything, the dream around him vanished, as he woke up. His eyes squint as the light manages to hit his eyes as he gets up and yawns. "What was that?" He states out loud, not being answered as his two roommates were still asleep. Syrus groans softly as he gets up and rubs the back of his head. By the time he got to the shower, the details of the dream began to truly fade from his mind.

By the time Jaden and Chumley join Syrus at the Slifer dining room, Syrus has completely forgotten about the dream as he digs into his food.

Crowler's class was going on the normal way, Jaden sleeping his way through as Syrus is diligently writing down a few notes.

"Now, I think it's time for us to have a mock duel, in hopes to demonstrate everyone's growth." Crowler states with a full obvious smirk on his face. Jaden's head shoots up at the mention of a duel as everyone starts talking about it. Crowler looks around, before pointing at an Obelisk.

"Ms. Wolfe, please come down and you will be dueling against" Crowler looks around before smiling evilly at Syrus. "Mr. Truesdale." Syrus stiffens up at that, looking at Crowler in fear. Jaden simply smirks at this, as Syrus gets up and heads to the small dueling field in the center of the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ashe." The Obelisk, now named Ashe, states with a genuine smile. She has dark brown eyes, and long wavy black hair, pulled into a long messy ponytail with the sides of her head shaved short. She is wearing a sleeveless black crop top under a Boy's Obelisk Senior jacket. Tight black leather pants with black heeled boots and black fingerless gloves.

"I-I'm Sy-syrus." He manages out, blushing a bit as he shuffles his deck and getting his duel disk out.

Unbeknownst to him, Jaden's eye twitches slightly, along with Alexis's. 'A dark aura is around Syrus's deck? Yubel?'

' _It's possible that his powers are waking up, I mean, you did exert a lot of pressure during your duel with the Giant._ ' Yubel responds, though all three of their eyes are looking directly on Syrus.

'How strong was Cyren again?'

' _He was Haou's right hand man for a reason. The Sage of Winds, a magician who used the winds as his monsters._ '

Jaden smirks at this, as the two finish up their preparation. "Ms. Wolfe, you'll be going first for this match."

She smirks and nods at that as the two duelists fill their hands. Syrus is barely paying attention to his hand as he draws his cards, before a small pulse goes through the fifth one. Looking at his cards, Syrus's eyes widen.

 **Truesdale: 4000**

 **Wolfe: 4000**

'Th-these aren't my cards! Breeze Sage? Silver Gust Sage? Wh-what are these spell cards?' Syrus freaks out inwardly as Ashe does her turn. Before he can tell anyone, however, Ashe calls out.

"Hey Shortstuff! You gonna play or am I gonna win by forfeit?" Syrus jumps, causing more people to laugh, along with Crowler who seems overjoyed from that.

"S-sorry, just uhm thinking?" Syrus gulps as he reads over his cards. 'Ok, just calm down and analyze the situation.' Syrus looks up at his opponent's field as he draws another wind card. '2 face downs, along with a facedown monster. Most likely a bunch of traps and a high defense monster …. Maybe?' Syrus looks over his hand and picks one of the new monsters. "I summon Breeze Sage in attack mode."

Everyone, sans Jaden, looks at him in confusion before a boy about Syrus's size appears before all of them. His hair, while being a pale green haired, his robes are a lighter green while he holds a curved staff with a strange rune near the top.

 **[Breeze Sage Type: Spellcaster/Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1000**

 **When this monster is summoned, you may cast one spell card with "Halo Gust" from your hand or deck.]**

"Impossible, that's not a card!"

"A-apparently it is." Syrus looks just as shocked as Crowler, who said the previous line. Syrus then spots the "Halo Gust" card in his hand which he subsequently plays.

 **[Halo Gust**

 **When activated, target one "Sage" card on the field and increase it's ATK by 800 ATK points.]**

"N-now my Breeze Sage goes from having 1200 ATK points to 2000"

"Wrong I activate Dark Bribe to negate your card's activation, though you do draw a card." Ashe manages out, causing Syrus to draw his card, the gust dying down instantly. "I gotta admit, in all my years of dueling, I have never seen any cards like that."

"Th-thank you, though I just got them?" Syrus questions, rubbing the back of his head. Ashe just looks at him for a bit before chuckling.

"If that's the case how about I give you a few turns to get accustomed to IT?"

"R-really?" Everyone, once again except Jaden gasps at that, as Syrus is thanking Ashe multiple times.

This continues on for a while, as Ashe simply states "Well it's still your turn so go ahead and continue."

Syrus nods as he breathes slowly, looking at his hand. 'This is such a weird deck, pulling spells from the deck … wait? This could be useful.' Syrus grabs a monster, showing it to Ashe. "This is Backdraft Sage, if I reveal this card to you, it allows me to re-add a card from my graveyard to my hand, and if it isn't obvious, I'll be adding my Halo Gust back to my hand." Syrus pulls the card out of the graveyard, before activating it.

 **ATK: 1200 → 2000**

"Now go Breeze Sage! Cool wind magic!" The small magician laughs loudly floating out as he raises his staff, wind blowing as a ball of wind collides with the face down.

"Reveal Marshmacaron!" The squishy pink/purple fluff treat appears before being blown away by the magic.

"What does that card do?" Syrus states, while a few Obelisks start laughing, including Crowler. Ashe rolls her eyes at her professor and classmates as she looks at Syrus.

"Marshmacaron's ability is rather simple. I can summon two duplicates from anywhere in the game." She explains as she plays two more Marshmacarons both in defense mode.

 **[Marshmacaron Type: Fairy/Attribute: Light**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 200]**

"Th-that's an amazing defense." Syrus states obviously impressed as he throws two cards face down. "Your turn."

Ashe chuckled at that and drew a card. "Alright, as I said I'll give you a few turns to test out, so I only summon Blockman into face up defense mode." **(A/N: Don't me, this IS an anime thing)** From the ground appears a bunch of lego-like blocks. They put themselves together as a man-like creature, whose arms are crossed.

 **[Blockman Type: Rock/Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1500]**

"I'll end my turn with that." Which sparks an uproar from Crowler and some of the more narcissistic, which makes Ashe have a cold look on her face. "Shut up!" Everyone jumps from her intensity. "Unlike the rest of you, I respect my opponent. So either shut up, or I'll show you the power of the Horseman of Death!"

Jaden raises an eyebrow before he sends a glance up at Alexis. She discreetly leans back and uses her PDA to text Jaden.

" _Ashe was a part of a junior league group of duelists (4) who called themselves The Horsemen. Apparently, she even managed to get an Exodia deck from Pegasus himself._ "

Jaden blinks at this and makes an "oh" face. He blinks a few times before chuckling to himself, leaning forward staring intently at this duel.

Syrus, who has been ignoring everything around him as he coughs. This catches Ashe's attention with an eyebrow raised. "I activate the trap card Pressuring Winds. This card forces all monsters on the field to attack each other." Syrus gives an almost evil grin.

 **[Pressuring Winds**

 **As long as there is a "Sage" monster on the field, you can activate this card to begin the battle phase. All monsters on the field are turned to attack mode and are made to attack a Sage on the field. They must attack at least once.]**

Ashe blinks and begins to laugh. "Ok, that's clever and a way to get around my wall. But before any of our monsters battle I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf " At this Syrus gets a curious look on his face. "This card increases my life points by 300 per each monster, but it's basically useless as when my first marshmacaron hits, it's dead and I take 1800."

 **Wolfe: 5200**

Syrus smiles at her as her monsters rise up. The two Marshmacarons jump at the Sage, one ramming the Sage before the other. A small wind appears from the staff, making a circular wind around him. The first Marshmacaron is shredded by the wind.

 **Wolfe: 3400**

"Before any of my other monsters can attack, I activate Gorz the Emissary of Darkness! This monster can now summon an 1800 ATK token."

 **[Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Type: Fiend/Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2500]**

 **[Emissary of Darkness Token Type:Fair/Attribute: LIGHT**

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1800]**

"Now Gorz! Attack and destroy his Breeze Sage!" The armored monster lunges at Breeze Sage, slashing him through the chest as Syrus flinches.

 **Truesdale: 3300**

"Now my monsters attack." A few Slifers look at her and start shouting how she said she'd give Syrus a chance before he interrupts everyone.

"I play Sage Art - Wind Barrier!" The card raises itself as Blockman slams into a wind of wall. "When a Sage monster is destroyed by battle, the Wind Barrier ends the battle phase."

 **[Sage Art - Wind Barrier**

 **When a "Sage" monster is destroyed by battle, end the battle phase.]**

Ashe smirks at this and lays a card face down. "Goodjob, I honestly was expecting a Mirror Force or something."

Syrus draws afterwards. "Honestly, I thought I wouldn't need to use it."

"Yeah that's actually a pretty good strategy. If you had used a stronger monster with it, you could have probably won right there." Syrus smiles even wider from that as he looks over his hand. Syrus bites his bottom lip, as he grabs a card.

"I sacrifice my Breeze Sage to summon North Winds Sage in attack mode." Breeze Sage turns into wind, as a cold wind descends in the arena as a white robbed woman appears her snow white hair fanning out. Her staff, completely white with a blue rune and gemstone on top of it. Her robes, soft white with glowing blue runes flowing behind her.

 **[North Winds Sage Type: Spellcaster/Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1100**

 **When this card is summoned by tributing Breeze Sage, play from your hand or deck "Sage Art - Frozen Winds". This card is unaffected by the effects of "Sage Art - Frozen Winds."]**

Syrus pulls his deck out, and starts going through his cards before he pulls out of his card. He places it down as the card appears onto the field. The card is a raging blizzard with the symbol on the tip of North Winds' staff.

 **[Sage Art - Frozen Winds**

 **When this card is activated, all monsters on the field are stuck in attack mode and lose 500 ATK until the end of the phase. If this card is activated through the effect of "North Winds Sage", all monster effects are negated until the end of the turn.]**

North Winds raises her staff, which glows a crisp cyan blue, as a cold flooding wind covers the field. All the monsters on Ashe's field gain a thin coat of ice around them, freezing them all in place.

 **ATK: 200 → 0000**

 **ATK: 1000 → 500**

 **ATK: 1800 → 1300**

 **ATK: 2700 → 2200**

Ashe and the other Obelisks blink a few times at her frozen monsters as Syrus calls out. "Now North Winds, destroy Marshmacaron! Hail Arrows!" The Sage points her staff at the monster, cold winds forming small yet sharp ice shards appear around the staff as wind blows, slamming and shattering Marshmacaron. A few shards from the destroyed monster shatters as it hits Ashe.

 **Wolfe: 3400 → 1300**

"A-alright just one more attack. I lay three cards face down and end my turn. Your monsters are freed." North merely snaps her fingers, the thin coat of ice shatters as Ashe's monsters shake around.

Ashe stands there for a few seconds before she begins laughing almost crazily. "Alright, now we're talking about some strong monsters! That's an amazing combo." Ashe draws her card and subsequently activates a Pot of Greed. When she draws her two cards, her eyes furrow up.

"I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all spell trap cards on the field!"

"And I counteract it with Sage Art - Reverse Winds! This card, if one of your cards destroys a spell or trap card on the field, I can't negate the effects by discarding a Sage Art card in my hand." He sends a card from his hand as he looks right at her. "And the card I discarded was Sage Art - Ash Winds. If this card is discarded via the effect of a Sage Art card, I can then destroy one monster on the field, which will be Gorz!"

The first card appears on the field as a tornado with a different directional wind inside of it. The other appears in a flash, a volcano with a raging ashen tornado riding on top of it.

 **[Sage Art - Reverse Winds**

 **If an opponent's card or effect would destroy one or more cards on the field, discard a Sage Art card from your hand, and if you do negate the activation.]**

 **[Sage Art - Ashen Winds**

 **If this card is discarded by the effects of a Sage Art card, destroy one monster on the field.]**

As the Heavy Storm begins, a mini twister appears inside of the storm, going right to left instead of left to right. As the two storms rage, slowly neutralizing each other, a third one, a black sooty tornado, revolves around Gorz. As the winds rage, he slowly disappears within it, leaving only one monster on Ashe's side of the field.

Everyone is silent from this demonstration, staring at Syrus in shock as he breathes slowly. "Well Ashe, it's still your turn."

She remains silent for a second before chuckling. "Hell yeah it is!" She then grabs a card. "Since I haven't summoned this turn I summon Beta the Electromagnet Warrior and I activate its effect to summon Gamma as well."

 **[Beta the Electromagnet Warrior Type: Rock/Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1500]**

 **[Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior Type: Rock/Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 2000]**

The two magnet monsters appear on the field, Gamma glowing after its summon. "Then Gamma allows me to add another magnet warrior to my hand so I choose my third warrior, Alpha!"

Meanwhile, Bastion gasps slightly, causing a few people to look over to him, notably Jaden. Bastion thinks for a moment as he pulls out his PDA.

" _There is an archetype of cards known as Magnet Warriors. They are known for being able to help bring each other out easily, and summoning extremely powerful monsters if used correctly. Conversely I have a set as well, though I do believe Berserkion is stronger than my Linear Magnum._ " Jaden nods and shoots Bastion a thumbs up as his eyes narrow.

"And now I banish my three monsters to summon forth Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior in attack mode!" The three monsters split apart, their pieces beginning to fix back together as the hulking green/gray monster slams onto the ground.

 **[Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior Type: Rock/Attribute: Earth**

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2800]**

"Now my Berserkion, attack and destroy the North Winds Sage! Thunder Charged Spear!" Berserkion raises his spear, a thunder bolt striking it as he rushes towards the North Winds Sage.

"In reaction I play Air Currents." Syrus smirks, a confident look in his eyes. The card itself has a rose compass on the center of it. Blue, red, green and yellow winds blowing across it. "When this card is activated, I can trade one Sage monster on the field for another one. Not only that! I can discard a Breeze Sage and it's counted as a tribute summon!"

 **[Air Currents**

 **When an opponent declares an attack with a monster, you may discard one "Breeze Sage", and summon one Sage monster onto the field. This is counted as a tribute summon for the purposes of card effects.]**

"With Air Currents I give up North Winds, to summon South Winds Sage into attack mode." Blue winds appear around North Winds, as a strange heat fills the air. Where North Winds previously stood, was a tall red clothed man. His red-orange hair being spiky and standing on edge. He has red robes with orange markings across. Wielding a long staff with a red jewel at the top, runes leading up to the stone.

 **[South Winds Sage Type: Spellcaster/Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2100**

 **You can summon this card by tributing one Breeze Sage. If you do you can activate "Sage Art - Scorching Winds" from your deck or hand. This card is unaffected by the effects of "Sage Art - Scorching Winds".]**

Syrus looks through his deck as he pulls out a card. "I now activate Scorching Winds, now I can destroy your Berserkion!"

 **[Sage Art - Scorching Winds**

 **You can discard a card, and if you do, all monsters on the field lose 1000 ATK and at the end of the turn destroy all monsters affected by this card. If this is used through the effect of "South Winds Sage", "South Winds Sage" may gain an extra 1000 ATK.]**

People begin muttering as Berserkion gets closer and closer to the Sage. Ashe chuckles from this nodding her head. "That is an impressive strategy. If it weren't for the way my deck is, you may have won." Syrus gets a confused look on his face, before it turns to horror as he sees Dark Bribe. "Now draw your card, and my Berserkion will destroy your sage." Syrus draws his next card, before Ashe speaks again. "I now activate the power of Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, since I used a counter trap against one of your cards, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Not only that, you take 1500 damage since I negated your Spell!"

Syrus flinches as the hulking dark dragon, an almost evil energy radiating off of it as it glares at Syrus, lightning falling from its body and crashing into him.

 **Truesdale: 1800**

 **[Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Type: Dragon/Attribute: Dark**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2500]**

The lightning spear of Berserkion slams into South Winds Sage, killing him in an instant as a shock goes through Syrus.

 **Truesdale: 1600**

"You are an amazing duelist. From what I can tell from our short duel, you have a bit of a confidence issue, but once you get over it, you're extremely powerful." Ashe smirks and raises her hand. "End this Van'Dalgyon!" The dark dragon raises up as thunder and dark winds soar. "Annihilation Breath!" From the dragon's mouth, a black fire blows forth consuming Syrus completely.

 **Truesdale: 0000**

"And Ms. Wolfe wins!" Crowler cries out, a dumb and humourus look on his face, and the Obelisks seem to be on the verge of exploding in laughter before Ashe gives them all a cold glare. This silences everyone as Syrus looks at his cards, a glint in his eyes.

"Hey if you ever want to try that deck out, just ask."

"Y-yeah!" Syrus smiles from that as he heads back to his desk a large smile on his face.

"Good job dude."

"Thanks bro." The pair of Slifers fist bump real quick as Crowler goes about his usual boring lessons.

At the end of class, the two boys head to the meadow with the log in the center as Jaden looks at Syrus. "Now that everything's over I want to see the Sages of Wind."

"Agreed." Alexis calls as she goes to the meadow too, a smirk on her face. Syrus turns a bright red as he goes to the log, pulling the deck out and laying a few cards onto it. Alexis looks it over and purses her lips. "It's a deck that's heavily spell focused."

"On top of that, there are 4 main monsters: North, South, East and West. Plus all of their spell cards too." Jaden speaks up as Syrus gets a sweat drop from the analysis of his new cards. Syrus looks across his deck, before grabbing one, a soft breeze blows through the clearing as a duel spirit appears.

" _It has been centuries since me and my family have been freed. Forgive us if we were too insistent on being played._ " Syrus blinks as he looks at the spirit. Standing roughly as tall as Zane, with a thick grey, black and gold cloak, that seemed to trail behind him. In his right hand, he carried a large black staff, various glyphs and runes of red, blue, green and yellow colors going up it. At the top, rested a clear stone.

"F-four Winds Sage?" Syrus gasps out as the almost stoic look on the spirit's face softens and splits to a smile. He gives a deep bow to Syrus before standing back up.

" _It is amazing to be with our master again._ " Four Winds states again as Yubel comes forth.

" _Four Winds, it has been ages! I can't believe you are actually here._ " Yubel calls out, a wide grin on their face as they hit the Sage's arm, who just rubs it.

" _Yubel, you're protecting his majesty as usual I see._ "

" _Yep, and now that you're back you can keep an out for Syrus._ "

" _I know, he reminds me of Cyren when he was younger._ "

Yubel nods at that and rubs their temples. " _Everything seems to repeat itself._ "

The two spirits keep talking as Jaden chuckles. "Seems those two have a lot to discuss. Now Sy, let's take a look at a few of his effects." Jaden yoinks the card out of Syrus's hands, who just jumps with a red blush on his face.

 **[Four Winds Sage Type: Spellcaster/Attribute: Wind**

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 2800**

 **This card can only be fusion summoned by "North Winds Sage", "South Winds Sage", "East Winds Sage", and "West Winds Sage". You do not need Polymerization for this fusion summon. If this card is fusion summoned, you may activate "Force of the Four Winds." This card is unaffected by the effects of "Force of the Four Winds". If "Dark Magician Girl" is on the field when this card is fusion summoned, this card can make two attacks on monsters this turn.]**

Jaden frowns at that last part, a small twitch in his eye as he picks up Force of the Four Winds.

 **[Force of the Four Winds**

 **When this card is played, all monsters on the field switch battle positions and turn into Wind Attributed monsters. If activated through the effect of "Four Winds Sage", "Dark Magician Girl" is unaffected by this card and all Sage monsters in the graveyard are treated as "Dark Magician" until the end of the turn.]**

Once more Jaden's eye twitches slightly at the end of the card as a perplexed look appears on his face. "This deck could be incredibly powerful if used correctly." Alexis nods in agreement after looking at Four Winds Sage and Force of the Four Winds.

"Looks like to get the full scope of this deck, you'll need to get a Dark Magician Girl." Syrus's face turns an even deeper shade of red as he starts picking up his cards.

" _If I remember correctly_ " Yubel calls out before Syrus could fully pick up his cards " _Didn't Cyren have a strange fascination with Dark Magician Girl._ "

" _Yes, and I'm sure that he acquired his other self's feelings._ " This causes four of the five people here to start laughing as Syurs turns even redder.

"Oh come on!" He whines a bit as he looks at Four Winds. "So you're the guardian of my previous life?"

" _Yes._ " Four Winds nods his head with a smirk. " _I will serve you as I served him. I am your strength even if you doubt your own._ " Syrus gulps softly and nods at that as the spirits fade, smiles splitting their faces. The three teens look at each other and talk a bit more before splitting off.

When Syrus sits at his desk, he looks over his cards, a smile on his face as he organizes it a bit. 'I'm going to get stronger!' Syrus declared, the spirits of his cards appearing around him as he heads to bed.

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **So I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry if it feels a bit weird compared to others, but I have been meaning to add a few chapters for the other characters lol. How do you guys like the Wind Sages? I have been bouncing the idea around for a while now and I hope it grows lol. I am open to get some card ideas.**

 **For the reason I didn't do the draw power guy, I never liked that episode as I found it really, really dumb.**

 **Thank you, TheFatedTag for Ashe Wolfe. I really liked the character idea behind her, and may include her more in the future. I'm still open to OC's so just pm them to me and I'll try to fit them into a duel or two in the future. This story has also officially hit over 100 pages in my Drive so that's amazing lol.**

 **Anyway, for the love of Percy Jackson, I'll be writing two chapters for that story in honor of the announcement of the PJO TV series. See you guys next time, in Percy Jackson and the New Spirit!**


End file.
